Vueltas en el tiempo
by Sarah Black Patryn
Summary: Parkinson envia a Hermione a otra época para desacerse de ella. Hermione tiene que comenzar una nueva vida...
1. Default Chapter

No, esto no me puede pasar a mí, es inaudito, es un sueño, es un sueño, no me puede pasar esto a mí, a mi no. Pero la verdad es cruel y hay que admitirla aun que no te guste, y la verdad es que si que esta ocurriendo esto y no es ningún sueño. Pero todo tiene una sencilla explicación, oh claro que la tiene, cruel y ruin, aun que no era de esperarse de esa, pero la hay....  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Me encontraba en la biblioteca buscando el libro para hacer el trabajo del odioso profesor Snape. Como tenía prisa cogi la primera mochila que vi en mi habitación, ya que se me había roto la que utilizaba. Metí unos cuantos pergaminos y unas cuantas plumas y baje lo más rápido que podía antes de que cogierán el libro que necesitaba.  
  
Entre en la biblioteca saludando a la señora Prince y me fui directamente a mi mesa favorita, la que estaba al lado de la ventana entre las secciones de mis asignaturas favoritas, Transformaciones y Aritmacia.  
  
Mientras me dirigía hacía mi mesa me fije que habían 5 niñas de 1º curso de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, un chico de 7º grado y unos cuantos más, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue ver a Parkinson en la biblioteca, era algo insólito, seguro que buscaría un libro de belleza o como conseguir a tu chico perfecto mediante fáciles hechizos o pociones. De esa no me extrañaría.  
  
Llegue a mi mesa y me senté, deposite mis pergaminos y mis plumas en la mesa y cuando me iba a dirigir hacía la sección de pociones para coger el libro me llamo algo la atención del bolsillo pequeño de mi mochila. Metí mi mano en el bolsillo y saque el objeto que había, cual fue mi sorpresa al ver en mis manos mi antiguo y preciado giratiempo, el cual yo daba por perdido.  
  
Me quede observándolo, y pronto recordé todo lo que había vivido el año en que me dieron mi preciado giratiempo. Deje el giratiempo escondido entre los pergaminos y me dirigí hacía la sección de pociones a por el maldito libro.  
  
Pero algo que no pensé que ocurriría, para mi mala suerte sucedió. Alguien que estaba en la biblioteca, estuvo muy atenta a todos mis pasos, yo ni siquiera me di cuenta hasta más tarde...  
  
Cuando encontré el dichoso libro me fui a mi mesa a hacer el trabajo y terminar lo antes posible. Pero cuando llegue note algo extraño, como si hubieran tocado algo de su lugar, algo no estaba en su sitio. Observe y busque para ver si me faltaba algo y cuando ya daba por terminado que no me faltaba nada me di cuenta que alguien me había robado mi giratiempo.  
  
Frustrada me levante de mi silla y mire a todos los que había en la biblioteca, buscando y imaginando quien me había robado mi preciado giratiempo. Mi vista pronto se fijo en la puerta de la biblioteca de ella salía Parkinson muy apurada y antes de girar la esquina me miro y hizo una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
Empecé a correr sin importarme los regaños de la bibliotecaria. Pude ver como Parkinson corría y giraba otra esquina. Más enfadada que nunca fui tras ella, corriendo con todas las fuerzas que me permitían mis piernas. En mi vida corrí tan deprisa, pero nunca la alcanzaba. Baje escaleras, cruce varios pasillos y gire bastantes esquinas, la gente que paseaba por los pasillos se apartaba de nuestro camino para no salir mal parados. Finalmente Parkinson entro en una habitación. Me di cuenta que había entrado al baño de Myrtle la llorona. y jadeando entre en el baño yo también.  
  
Me encontré a Parkinson parada frente mi, con su mirada maliciosa y su sonrisa diabólica, entre una mano suya en lo alto sostenía mi giratiempo, moviéndolo suavemente para que me fijara bien en el.  
  
-Dámelo Parkinson y no le diré nada a McGonagall.-dijo Hermione enfadada. -Huy que miedo! Vas a decírselo a la profe! La sangre sucia no tiene valor para quitármelo ella misma. – dijo irónicamente. -No estoy para juegos Parkinson, así que entrégamelo o sufrirás las consecuencias, sabes muy bien de lo que soy capaz. -Pues mira no, no lo se. -Hermione buscó su varita y entonces – Petrificus ... -Accio varita – dijo Parkinson, había sido más rápida que Hermione y eso la dejo sorprendida. La varita de Hermione fue directamente hacía las manos de su enemiga.  
  
-Que es lo que quieres de mi? Dijo Hermione perdiendo la paciencia. -Que te vayas de este lugar – dijo parkinson sin rodeos. -Sabes que eso no va a ocurrir- dijo desafiándola. -Ya se que no van a expulsarte ni que te vas a ir por propia iniciativa pero con esto puedo hacer que te marches a otra época y no verte nunca más – dijo moviendo el giratiempo. -Jajaja no me hagas reír, Parkinson, si tú no sabes que es eso. Dijo burlándose de ella. -Me subestimas demasiado Granger. No seré una sabelotodo, pero tampoco soy la tonta rica que aparento ser. Se perfectamente que es esto, esto es un giratiempo. Que pensabas? Que eras la única que lo sabía, Jajaja. Y con esto te mandare muy, muy lejos de aquí, que prefieres, el pasado o el futuro. -No serás capaz de.... Dijo tibuteando y muerta de miedo -Soy muy capaz, y eso lo sabes Granger. -El profesor Dumblendore se dará cuenta, y te expulsarán. Dijo muy segura de si misma. -Jaja no me hagas reír otra vez, y quien se lo va a decir? Tú? Jajaja. - Harry y Ron notarán enseguida mi ausencia, y te pillarán. - Pero que ilusa que eres querida, por si no te has dado cuenta tus apestosos amiguitos ahora tienen partido de quidditch, Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff, así que hasta que no sea la hora de la cena no creo que te echen de menos y para entonces no te encontrarás aquí y nadie sabrá de tu paradero, ni siquiera yo, por que no se a que época iras. - Veo que lo tenías muy bien planeado. Dijo Hermione - La verdad es que si, llevaba tiempo observándote y planeando esto, estoy muy orgullosa de mi misma y por fin mi esfuerzo se vera realizado. - Por qué? -Por qué? Piensas que te lo voy a decir? No tengo por que decírtelo sangre sucia... - Si es por que soy una sangre sucia solo tenías que esperar un año más para convertirte en mortifago y matarme. - Puede ser, de hecho estoy esperando muy impacientemente comenzar mi séptimo año por ser un mortifago y librarme de toda la escoria que sois, tú, los otro sangres sucias y los apestoso muggles, pero no es por eso por lo que quiero librarme de ti, no en este momento. -Entonces? Cual es la causa? -Draco- dijo ella -Malfoy? Que tienes que ver Malfoy aquí- dijo alterada Hermione. -Todo! Grito Parkinson- todo Granger, por culpa tuya no se fija en mí, no me quiere, no me ama, ni siquiera me desea por un poco de placer... -Te recuerdo que Malfoy a mi me odia, durante estos 6 años a estado demostrándomelo lo que le repugno. Dijo Hermione todavía con cara de asco sobre lo que había dicho antes Parkinson. - Es buen actor, verdad, yo también pensaba que te odiaba, igual que el resto del colegio, pero toda la gente se equivoca, yo no me hubiera dado cuenta si no hubiera leído su diario por casualidad. Una noche se lo dejo en la sala común y no puede resistirme la tentación y lo leí, y allí estaba escrito, de su propia mano, no podía creérmelo, pensé que sería broma o algo pasajero, pero no, las páginas continuaban y allí estabas tú, su perfecta caligrafía escribía tu nombre incansablemente y yo, que he estado a su lado desde que éramos pequeños, yo su prometida, yo que siempre le he dado todo lo que quería, que e cumplido sus ordenes, que le he ofrecido todo mi amor, yo ni siquiera ocupaba unas cuantas líneas en su diario, solo raramente ponía. "Pansy está más pesada que nunca", o algo como que se busque un novio y que me deje tranquilo", "ni siquiera es guapa y no tiene buen físico, solo la utilizo para pasar el rato" Es muy humillante leer eso, me quede destrozada esa noche, llorando como nunca, pero continué leyendo el diario y en el seguía tu nombre tantas veces como en las anteriores páginas, recuerdo muy bien un trozo que me sorprendida de la admiración que Draco te tenía –" Y allí estaba ella, acompañada siempre de sus inseparables amigos, San Potter y la comadreja, si tan solo estuviera sola le diría cuanto la quiero, es únicamente única, perfecta, sus cabellos marrones llenos de rizos me cautivan y que decir de sus hermosos ojos ámbar, son también únicos, en ellos reflejan una gran inteligencia y cuando mira a sus amigos sus ojos le brillan con entusiasmo, esos ojos hipnotizarían a cualquiera, incluso a Snape, y que decir de sus labios, tan finos y rojos, que dan unas tremendas ganas de besarlos y saber a que sabrá su boca, seguro que es delicioso, su cuerpo tan perfecto y llena de curvas y su angelical cara de niña buena, espero tener algún día el valor suficiente para decirle que la amo ..." – Parkinson paro de narrar, una lagrima recorría su mejilla, se la limpio rápidamente y miro a Hermione con ira. -Yo lo siento, pero yo no lo amo, ni siquiera lo había pensado- dijo Hermione con sinceridad. - No lo sientas, el destino es cruel, pero antes muerta que verte en brazos de Draco. - Pero no lo entiendes? No vas a verme nunca en sus brazos, yo no le quiero. - Aun que no lo quieras, el te conquistaría, de eso no me cabe la más mínima duda, serías a la primera persona a quien él abriría su corazón, junto a ti no sería más la persona fría e impasible que aparenta ser, te contaría todos sus secretos, te amaría como nunca a amado a nadie, ya tú eres la única persona que él ama en este mundo, ni siquiera quiere a sus padres. Por primera vez en su vida junto a ti sería el mismo. Es que no lo entiendes? Hermione guardo silencio y Parkinson continuo. Y yo me quedaría sin el hombre que he amado desde pequeña, desde la primera vez que lo vi, me quedaría sola. En cambio si tu desapareces de este mundo, el se tendría que casar conmigo por que no te tendría ya a ti y aunque me despreciara, me gritara incluso me golpeara, lo soportaría, lo soportaría todo por estar junto a el. Y de esa manera mandándote a otra época nunca estarás en sus brazos. Jamás e conocido a una persona tan perversa como tú – dijo Hermione. Gracias querida, me han llamado muchas cosas, pero creo que eres la primera que me dice eso. Ahora vete dirigiendo hacía esa pared – dijo Parkinson apuntándola con la varita. Hermione no tenía otra opción, así que se puso en la pared del final del baño mientras parkinson la seguía apuntando con la varita mientras se ponía detrás de la puerta. -Ahora Hermione Granger, despídete de tu mundo para irte a otro distinto, últimas palabras. - Espero que Malfoy no termine nunca con una zorra como tú. - Esperas, pero va a terminar conmigo. Hasta nunca.  
  
Parkinson tiro la varita de Hermione al suelo, Hermione corrió a por ella para intentar salvarse el pellejo, Parkinson tiro con todas sus fuerzas el giratiempo de Hermione al aire y salio por la puerta dejando sola a Hermione en el baño. No!!!! Grito Hermione y corrió en dirección al giratiempo, se tiro al suelo para ver si llegaba, pero no lo alcanzo y el giratiempo toco al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos.  
  
Inesperadamente y todavía en el suelo y con la varita en mi mano derecha sentí un revoltijo en mi estomago, alrededor mío se formaba una especie de tornado de diferentes colores, cerré lo ojos por que me mareaba al ver que los colores no paraban de girar, y espere a que pasara esa sensación de que nada se moviera. Lo único que recuerdo antes de desmayarme es que estuve unos minutos más rodeada de esa gama de colores y caí al suelo estrepitosamente. Mire que seguía en el mismo baño y cerré los ojos sin poder contenerlo.  
  
---------------------------------------------finish back-------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Cuando desperté, no te que estaba fría, debido a que estaba acostada en el suelo, todavía mantenía mi varita apretada con la mano derecha. Me levante poco a poco para no caerme al suelo. Todo estaba en silencio, era de noche. Salí del baño temerosa y empecé a caminar sin rumbo fijo.  
  
Los pasillos eststaban alumbrados por las débiles llamas de unas cuantas antorchas que todavía no se habían consumido. El viento se colaba por las grietas de los muros, provocando pequeños escalofríos en la piel. No se oía nada por el pasillo.  
  
Pronto me entro hambre, así que me dirigí hacía la cocina, me apreté más la túnica a mi cuerpo para no pasar el frío y me dirigí todo lo rápido que podía hacía las cocinas. Llegue al vestíbulo principal sin problemas, de momento nadie me había pillado, ni siquiera Filch... un momento, como sabía si Filch continuaba todavía en este colegio? Lo único que se, es que la decoración y el aspecto del castillo no ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez, así que no he podido viajar muchos años, o por lo menos eso espero.  
  
Me iba a dirigir hacía las escaleras que bajaban hacía el sótano cuando escuche unas voces que gritaban a pleno pulmón. CORRED!!! FILCH NOS A ENCONTRADO!!!! – grito un chico. Filch? Filch nos a encontrado, que bien, eso significa que solo habré retrocedido unos 20 años más o menos, tampoco es tanto, pero pasado o futuro? OS VOY A COGER SABANDIJAS ASQUEROSAS, Y CUANDO OS COJA YA VEREÍS VAIS A SER EXPULSADOS!!! CORRE SEÑORA NORRIS, ATRAPALOS!!!  
  
Mierda, mierda, Filch, no me puede descubrir, donde me esconde, hacía donde voy. De repente vi la silueta de un chico correr en dirección hacía mi. Detrás de él, iba la señora Norris corriendo. Mierda! – dije en voz alta. El chico que venía corriendo hacía mi, pronto me alcanzo, pude ver que me miraba extrañado, sin pensárselo dos veces, me cogio de la muñeca y me dijo Corre!!.  
  
Los dos todavía cogidos nos fuimos corriendo hacía las mazmorras, sin rumbo fijo, la señora Norris seguía corriendo detrás de nosotros.  
  
Espera – dijo yo parándome. El chico paro y me volvió a mirar confundido. Esto es algo que he deseado hacer mucho tiempo – dije yo – antes de que el chico me preguntara el que, yo ya le había propinado una buena patada a la gata de Filch, la cual salió volando por los aires.  
  
El chico me miro divertido y sin poderse contener empezó a reír y me dijo – Será mejor que nos escondamos, Filch no tardara en llegar aquí, ven conozco un pasadizo cerca de las cocinas que nos vendrá de fábula.  
  
Los dos riéndonos a más no poder, cogidos de la mano y con Filch pisándonos los talones, empezamos a correr otra vez. Pronto el chico se metió detrás de un tapiz y me arrastro con él. Me miro divertidamente y puso su dedo en su boca, como en señal de silencio. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza. Los dos estábamos todavía cogidos de la mano y bastante apegaditos. Yo estaba apoyada en su pecho mientras él estaba apoyado en la pared.  
  
MALDITOS CRIOS!!! COMO OS PILLE OS VAIS A ENTERAR!! LE HABEIS PEGADO A LA SEÑORA NORRIS, ESTA LA VAIS A PAGAR MUY CARA!! DONDE ESTAIS APESTOSOS NIÑOS, EH? DONDE ESTÁIS. COMO OS PILLE, OS VOY A PONER EL CASTIGO MÁS GRANDE DE TODA LA HISTORIA DE ESTE COLEGIO. Vamos señora Norris intente caminar más deprisa. Miau – se quejaba la gata de Filch. Te llevare a la enfermería a que te curen y luego volveremos. Filch cogió en brazos a su gata y desapareció.  
  
Hermione al fin respiro tranquila, en el último momento había estado muy nerviosa. Ahora que le ambiente estaba más calmado se fijo en el chico que le acompañaba. Era un chico que aparentaba tener su edad, alto, bien fornido, los cabellos eran de un color negro azulado y sus grandes ojos eran de color negro, el chico estaba muy bien, pero se le hacía familiar, esos ojos ella ya los había visto antes. Por favor Hermione no digas tonterías. –pensó ella. Grrrrrr – se escucho en el pasadizo donde se encontraban. Que a sido eso? Dijo el chico. Ops! Lo siento, a sido mi estomago, me estoy muriendo de hambre – dijo disculpándose. Ha no te preocupes, ven vamos a las cocinas que están cerca de aquí. Lo se, vamos Sirius. Dijo Hermione saliendo del tapiz y dirigiéndose hacía las cocinas como si nada. Sirius salió detrás de ella como si tampoco hubiera pasado nada, entonces de pronto dijo_ Como sabes mi nombre? Yo nunca te he visto en este colegio y pareces tener mi edad, eres nueva? Hermione se paro y lo miro. Yo no se tu nombr.. un momento, eres de verdad Sirius, Sirius Black? Si, eso soy yo, y tu eres? Yo..., yo... no se si te o tendría que decir. Y eso? Por que no? Quien eres? – la miro extrañado. Será mejor que hablemos en las cocinas aquí puede vernos alguien. Dijo ella. Cuando llegaron al cuadro de las cocinas, Hermione le hizo cosquillas a la pera y el cuadro se aparto dejando pasó a través de las cocinas.  
  
Hola señores, tienen hambre? Desean algo? Tal vez un vaso de leche con galletas o un te con pastas, lo que quieran se lo traeremos. Dijeron unos elfos domésticos que se habían acercado a ellos.  
  
Yo quiero una hamburguesa, con tomate, extra de lechuga, mayonesa, ketchup, unos aros de cebolla frita, un pepinillo, dos lonchas de queso fundido, ah y que la hamburguesa sea de carne de ternera, no la quiero de cerdo, luego también me ponéis unas cuantas patatitas fritas, unas alitas de pollo, un batido de chocolate grande y un helado de chocolate, vainilla y nata, con trocitos de chocolate y caramelo caliente por encima, el helado también grande, me lo ponéis en una copa de esas grandes de cristal con una pajita, eh? Como la de ayer.- dijo Sirius satisfecho.  
  
Algunos elfos se fueron corriendo a prepararle la comida a Sirius, otro elfo le pregunto a Hermione que quería, esta seguía sorprendida por la cantidad de comida que había pedido Sirius.  
  
Señorita? Desea algo para comer? Pregunto humildemente un elfo. Por favor, me podrías traer un batido de chocolate normal y un trozo de tarta de limón helada? Claro señorita, enseguida se lo traigo. Dijo el elfo obedientemente Muchas gracias – le dijo Hermione al elfo.  
  
Gryffindor? Esto no puede ser, yo conozco a todos los alumnos de mi casa y me resulta muy raro no haberte visto, quien eres? Pregunto impacientemente Sirius. Mira Sirius, esto es un poco difícil y me gustaría poder hablar con Dumblendore, antes de comentar mi vida. Dijo Hermione nerviosamente.  
  
Los elfos domésticos trajeron la comida que habían pedido los alumnos. Hermione y Sirius empezaron a comer. Sirius sintiendo gran curiosidad por la chica volvió a hacerle preguntas. Eh, preciosa, y como es que me conoces, si nunca has estado en este colegio? No me digas que he salido en alguna revista como el chico más sexy de Hogwarts... dijo Sirius modestamente. Hermione lo miro ceñuda y un poco sonrojada ante el nombre que le había dado Sirius pero aún así le contesto.  
  
Te equivocas respecto a lo de la revista, sabía que eras creído, pero no pensé que hasta tal grado... Sirius iba a reprochar pero la chica continúo hablando. De hecho tú me conoces a mí, al igual que yo a ti, pero no en este tiempo, nos conocemos en un tiempo futuro. Si Sirius vengo del futuro... cierra la boca que te van a entrar moscas... dijo riendo Hermione.  
  
Sirius todavía estaba con la boca abierta, jamás imagino que ella pudiera venir del futuro y la miraba como si nunca hubiera visto a una chica. Hermione en cambio espero a que Sirius saliera de su sorpresa y termino de comer su tarta de limón, que por cierto estaba riquísima y su batido de chocolate.  
  
Entonces por eso tu insignia de Gryffindor, no? Tú estarás en mi casa y como es que nos conocemos, somos pareja o algo parecido en tú época? Lo digo por que si es así, vaya que suerte tengo- dijo haciendo una sonrisa picara.  
  
Hermione se sonrojo pero no aparto la mirada. No Sirius, no somos pareja, somos amigos, yo soy la mejor amiga de tú ahijado, y la verdad es que nos llevamos bastantes años. De verdad? Lastima, por que no me importaría salir con una muchacha tan linda como tú. Dijo apenado Sirius. Y que es eso de que nos llevamos bastantes años, cuantos? Por que si no son muchos no me importaría salir contigo.. Sirius – le reprimió sonrojada Hermione – quieres callarte ya, no me digas eso, quieres? Pues no te tendría que contar mucho, sabes? Pero esto no creo que afecte al futuro, así que aproximadamente nos llevamos unos 20 años. Tanto??? Joder. Dijo Sirius gritando. Shh no grites, nos van a pillar – le volvió a reñir Hermione. Lo siento preciosa, solo estoy un poco sorprendido. Dijo sin inmutarse del sonrojo de la chica. Podrías dejar de llamarme así, es un poco incomodo. Dime tú nombre y te dejare de llamar así, a demás que mi sobrenombre viene perfecto para ti, eres preciosa, deberías apreciarlo en cambio de... vale, vale ya me calló- dijo Sirius al inmutarse que la chica estaba empezando a enfadarse.  
  
Hermione se levanto de la mesa un poco enfadada y salió de las cocinas.  
  
Sirius la siguió hasta que la alcanzo y espero a que ella dijera algo. Ni una palabra de lo que te he contado, confío en ti Black, ni siquiera a James, Remus y... y Peter. El último nombre le costo un poco más decirlo, peor lo disimulo lo mejor posible. Si confiaras en mí, me llamarías por mi nombre y no por mí apellido preciosa. Un momento, como, como, los conoces? Ellos, mis mejores amigos, son conocidos en el futuro? Dijo sorprendido Sirius. Si, conocidos – dijo Hermione tan bajo que Sirius no la oyo. No has escuchado algo? Dijo Hermione que se había parado en medio del pasillo. No, yo no escuchado nada. Te encuentras bien? Dijo preocupado. Juraría que e escuchado algo, estoy segura. Dijo nerviosa Hermione.  
  
YA OS HE PILLADO SABANDIJAS ASQUEROSAS, POR VUESTRA CULPA LA SEÑORA NORRIS TIENE LA PATA ROTA. VAÍS A IR DIRECTAMENTE A DUMBLENDORE. JAJAJA DICEN QUE LA VENGANZA SE SIRVE EN PLATO FRÍO, YA LO CREO. JAJAJA  
  
Los dos se miraron asustados y buscando por todas partes de donde venía la voz, de repente Filch cogio a Hermione de la túnica, sorprendiéndolos a los dos. JAJA QUIEN RIE AHORA, VAIS A SER CASTIGADOS MALDITOS CRÍOS.  
  
Corre! Corre canuto escápate, no te preocupes por mí. Grito Hermione. Pero no puedo dejarte sola... con él,.. Corre insensato, no me ocurrirá nada. Grito Hermione.  
  
Sirius hecho a correr por los pasillos a su sala común. Mientras Hermione estaba asustadísima, Filch la había pillado, ahora si que la había hecho buena. Señorita, usted tiene una visita pendiente con el director, andando.-dijo Filch  
  
Hermione simplemente no dijo nada y se dirigió hacía el despacho de Dumblendore sin pensárselo dos veces. De todas formas tarde o temprano tenía que ir. Mientras se dirigían hacía el despacho de Dumblendore, Filch nombraba una cantidad de castigos que podía ponerle, pero ella no le prestaba la mínima atención.  
  
Estaba en la época de los merodeadores, conocería a los padres de Harry, ojalá él estuviera aquí para poder conocer a sus padres. Después de todo estar un tiempo con los merodeadores no estaría mal... pero que dices Hermione?? Todo el colegio te estarán buscando, y Harry y Ron estarán más que preocupados... maldita Parkinson, no volveré a verlos...  
  
Una lágrima salia de los ojos de Hermione, seguidas de muchas más. Sollozaba débilmente para que Filch no la descubriera. Filch todavía seguí hablando solo, al final llegaron a la entrada del despacho de Dumblendore. Una inmensa gárgola estaba enfrente de ella. Caramelos de limón- dijo Filch y la gárgola se hizo a un lado dejando ver una escalera que subía hacía arriba.  
  
Hermione subió las escaleras delante de Filch y entro en su despacho. Se quedó maravillada por los infinitos objetos que había en aquella sala. No te muevas de aquí, voy a llamar al director – dijo Filch y salió del despacho. Hermione todavía con las lágrimas cayendo por las mejillas, se sentó en una silla y contemplo el impresionante despacho de Dumblendore. Era una habitación inmensa y redonda, en las paredes había un sin fin de cuadros colgados, de gente importante, seguramente antiguos directores del colegio, de eso no tenía la mayor duda. También había una cantidad de estanterías rebosadas de libros, libros que seguramente serían interesantísimos... Hermione seguía estupefacta observando el despacho tanto que no se dio ni cuenta cuando el director y Filch habían entrado en la habitación.  
  
Ejem, ejem! Así que le ha propinado una buena patada a la gata de Filch, aparte de que a estado merodeando por los pasillos en plena noche. Hermione se giró y vio al director mucho más joven de lo que recordaba, bajo la vista y simplemente dijo – si señor. Dumblendore se la quedo mirando extrañadamente, camino hacía su escritorio y se sentó en su silla, quedando en frente de la chica. Filch todavía seguía de pie al lado de la puerta, esperando escuchar el castigo de la chica, la cual no recordaba quien era.  
  
Señor, espero que se le imponga un severo castigo, por la falta tan grave que ha hecho. Dijo Filch. Estate tranquilo Argus, de eso ya me ocupo yo, ve a descansar. Dijo Dumblendore.  
  
Filch salió por la puerta hablando y maldiciendo en voz baja. Hermione estaba avergonzada, ahora la iban a expulsar, y ni siquiera estaba en su época. El director se le quedo viendo y rompió el silencio.  
  
Le apetece un caramelo de limón? Dijo amablemente. Hermione solo negó la cabeza. Pues espero que no te importe que yo me tome uno, sinceramente estoy viciado a estas golosinas muggles. Hermione sonrió y se sintió menos nerviosa.  
  
La verdad es que me e quedado sorprendido al verla, conozco a todos mis alumnos y a usted no la he visto nunca. Quien es usted señorita? Vera profesor, me llamo Hermione Granger y vengo del futuro.  
  
Dumblendore se quedo sorprendido, pero no lo aparento, se quedo guardando silencio un minuto hasta que de nuevo volvió a hablar. Así que del futuro señorita Granger. Si no es mucha molestia me podría contar como llego aquí? La verdad es que siento mucha curiosidad por saberlo. Claro profesor. Dijo Hermione. Resulta que mi enemiga me cogió mi giratiempo sin que yo me diera cuenta, cuando me di cuenta, corrí detrás de ella hasta que entre en los baños del 2 piso. Después de un sin fin de preguntas, explicaciones, me amenazo, y me dijo que iba a ir a otra época. Cuando menos me di cuenta rompió mi giratiempo y fui trasportada aquí. Y eso es todo profesor. Ya veo – dijo pensativo el director. Por lo que veo estabas en la casa de Gryffindor y si no me equivoco estarás ahora en 6º curso, no? Así es profesor. Puedo hacer le una pregunta si no es mucha molestia. Claro, dime – dijo Dumblendore sonriendo. Pues vera, yo ahora me encuentro 20 años atrás de mi tiempo, por supuesto cursando mi 6 año, pero, que va a pasar conmigo? Como voy a volver a mi época? Pues tendré que hablar con el ministerio para contar el problema que a tenido usted y ver lo antes posible una solución. Así que de momento usted dará las clases aquí, como si fuera una alumna más. Y aun que se que esta en la casa de Gryffindor, no la puedo meter allí directamente sin ninguna explicación... así que mañana por la noche será seleccionada en el gran comedor de nuevo. Será conocida con el nombre de Alethea Jacques, la hija de Sauniere y Sophie Jacques. Una familia muy importante y conocida de Francia y parte de Europa. Son grandes amigos míos, y como no tiene hijos, no les importara este pequeño favor. Usted viene del colegio Beauxbatons, y cursara 6 año con sus nuevos compañeros. Mañana por la mañana iré a recogerla para que conozca a sus nuevos padres y comprar los utensilios que le hacen falta para el colegio. Así que señorita Jacques acompáñeme para indicarle donde dormirá está noche.  
  
Hermione siguió a Dumblendore silenciosamente. Dumblendore se paró en frente de un cuadro donde habían pintado dos unicornios bebiendo de un estanque. Dumblendore acarició la cabeza del unicornio más pequeño y el cuadro se abrió dejando paso a una sala enorme.  
  
Había un pequeño pasillo antes de entrar en lo que era la habitación. La sala tenia forma circular. En ella podías ver una inmensa cama que parecía bastante cómoda. Tanto las colchas como las cortinas que rodeaban la cama eran de color malva. Las paredes estaban tapizadas, en los tapices se podía visualizar un frondoso bosque iluminado por las infinitas estrellas que habían en el cielo. Y la luz de la luna bañaba un inmenso lago que había cerca del bosque. Cerca del lago había una manada de unicornios bebiendo agua del lago y algunos comiendo un poco de pasto. Otros unicornios corrían tan veloces como la luz intentándose alcanzar, casi como si estuvieran jugando al escondite... la verdad es que todo el tapiz tenía movimiento, incluso podías percibir como el viento movía las ramas de los árboles o podías oír como susurraban las hojas de los sauces, hayas, robles, etc. Era algo mágico, al ver este tapiz sentías una sensación especial dentro de ti.  
  
Un poco más alejado de la cama, había una chimenea, en la cual podías ver las llamas crepitar, la chimenea era de mármol blanco y en su cabecera había unos cuantos libros apoyados con dos sujetalibros de forma de dos unicornios. También podías ver dos antiguos y pequeños candelabros a cada lado de los sujetalibros. Enfrente de la chimenea se encontraba un sillón de tela blanca de aspecto muy suave y confortable, con capacidad para tres personas y unos cuantos cojines de color malva. También había un pequeño sillón de color blanco, que hacía conjunto con el sofá. En medio del sofá y del pequeño sillón había una pequeña mesa rectangular de madera de roble de un color marrón claro.  
  
A los lados de la chimenea había dos grandes estanterías que llegaban hasta el techo. Las estanterías rebosaban de libros de diferentes temas, Transformaciones, Pociones,... incluso habían algunos libros de literatura muggle, algo como la Celestina, Don Quijote de la Mancha, la Odisea,... hasta cuentos infantiles...  
  
También había un gran ventanal en el lado opuesto de la puerta de entrada. En el ventanal había un pequeño balcón, desde el cual podías observar el bosque prohibido o las estrellas de la noche.  
  
Aun lado, discretamente se encontraba otra puerta, que seguramente daría pasó al cuarto de baño. Cerca de la ventana había un escritorio que contenía pergaminos y unas cuantas plumas y tintes para poder realizar algún trabajo o escribir una simple carta. En el medio de la habitación había una mesa con sus sillas correspondientes, que en total eran cuatro. A los lados de la cama había dos mesitas. Y un poco más a la derecha un armario donde meter toda la ropa y otros utensilios, en el armario venía incorporado unos espejos. En el suelo había una gran alfombra que cubría todo el espacio de la sala.  
  
Espero que estés cómoda en esta habitación y que sea de tú agrado, Alethea, por lo menos hasta mañana que serás establecida en tu nueva casa – dijo Dumblendore.  
  
La habitación es preciosa, no se hubiera tenido que molestar tanto, yo con una habitación pequeña con un colchón y unas mantas me hubiera conformado, de todas maneras solo era un día. Dijo Hermione sinceramente.  
  
No es ninguna molestia Alethea. Mañana un elfo doméstico vendrá a servirle el desayuno y alrededor de las 12 iremos a ver a su nueva familia. Espero que descanse, lo necesita después del viaje que acaba de hacer. Buenas noches – dijo Dumblendore. Buenas noches profesor y gracias por todo – dijo Hermione.  
  
Dumblendore salió de la habitación y Hermione o Alethea Jacques, como se llamaba ahora quedo sola en la habitación. Se quito la capa, los zapatos, los calcetines el jersey y la corbata y se acostó en la cama. Le costo bastante dormirse, ya que le simple hecho de que estuviera en otra época, el que le hubiesen cambiado la identificación y el no poder volver con Harry, Ron y su familia, la deprimía demasiado y todavía tenía muchas dudas sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo era cierto y no un sueño.  
  
Un rico aroma entraba por las fosas nasales de Alethea Jacques. Alethea se puso la mano delante de los ojos por que le molestaban los rayos del sol que se filtraban por las ventanas. Al final se levanto de la cama, dispuesta a bañarse y desayunar. Un elfo domestico se encontraba sirviéndole el desayuno. Buenos días señorita. El profesor Dumblendore dice que dentro de poco vendrá a recogerla para presentarles a sus nuevos padres. Tiene ropa limpia en el armario. Muchas gracias. Dijo Alethea quien se dispuso a desayunar. Cuando termino el desayuno fue al baño a darse una ducha, hacer sus necesidades,... lo típico que se hace en un baño...  
  
Alethea ya se encontraba vestida y aseada para el encuentro con sus nuevos padres de ese tiempo. Levaba una túnica de color verde oscuro, que le sentaba de maravilla. Bajo llevaba un vestido del mismo color que la túnica. Y unos zapatos negros con un poco de tacón. El pelo lo llevaba atado con una cinta también de color verde.  
  
Te digo que es cierto James, ayer por la noche conocí a una chica preciosa. Si claro Sirius, lo que tu digas – decía James que se reía junto con Remus. Claro que si Sirius, el atracón de comida que te darías sería tremendo y por eso ibas desvariando, eh? Dijo Remus Es cierto que fue a la cocina a comer – Remus y James se miraba y asentían con la cabeza mientras sonreían en significado de que no se habían equivocado – pero ella, la chica que conocí y que no me quiso decir su nombre estaba conmigo y hablamos. Que pasa hoy que no sirven ya la comida, voy a morirme de hambre- dijo Peter Peter siempre pensando en comida, ya verás que no tardan, seguro que a pasado algún problema bajo, no sabrás algo Sirius? Dijo Remus Yo?? Yo no he sido sea lo que sea, que haya ocurrido – dijo asustado. Y cuéntanos Sirius, como era esa hermosa chica? Dijo James en tono de broma. Pues era...  
  
El tintineo de una copa de vidrio se escucho por todo el gran comedor, a demás del "silencio" que pronuncio la profesora McGonagall. Todo el gran comedor se quedo mirando a Dumblendore, que se había levantado de la mesa. Queridos alumnos, se que algunos se están preguntando por que no han servido ya la comida – dirigió una mirada hacía Peter, el cual bajo la cabeza avergonzado – pero estaba esperando a que estuvieran todos aquí presentes. Quiero que recibáis a la señorita Jacques, que viene del colegio Beauxbatons para ingresar en nuestro colegio.  
  
Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y dejaron a la vista una preciosa muchacha de unos 16 años con el pelo marrón ondulado. Llevaba una túnica verde que le sentaba muy bien. La chica parecía nerviosa, no se movía del lugar, hasta que pego un pequeño saltito y fue lentamente hacía la mesa de los profesores. Todos los alumnos del colegio la miraban, sobre todo los chicos.  
  
Eh Sirius? Te encuentras bien? Te has quedado embobado con la nueva chica- dijo el bocazas de Peter. Ah!! El play boy del colegio le a echado el ojo a la chica nueva – dijo Remus con picardía. Jajajaja intentaras ya ligártela hoy, Sirius? Pobre de tus admiradoras- acompaño James. Sirius – dijo Remus pasándole la mano por delante de la cara. Te encuentras bien? O voy a por un cubo para la baba. Es ella, Remus, James, es la chica de la que os e estado hablando – dijo Sirius seriamente. De verdad? Es ella? Dijo sorprendido James. Buena broma viejo amigo, pero creo que ya esta bien no, vamos no inventes esa broma para ser el primero el ligártela, esta muy visto Si hermano, esta muy visto, pues la chica no esta nada mal, tal vez vaya a hablar un día con ella – dijo Remus Ni se te ocurra, yo la vi primero y es mía – dijo Sirius mirando a James y Remus muy enfadado. Eh, ehhh!! Tranquilo Canuto, no es para tanto – dijo Peter que se había asustado de la reacción de Sirius. Como que la vistes primero, yo no me creo eso. Dijo James Que te digo que es cierto, que te apuestas? Dijo Sirius desafiando a James, sabiendo que no se resistiría y que aceptaría. Si tú tienes razón de que yo no la conozco, te doy 10 galeones y si es en verdad de que la conozco me los das a mi- dijo Sirius acercando la mano para que James se la estrechara. Hecho, que gane el mejor, perdedor- dijo James sonriendo triunfantemente. Eso es una apuesta? 10 galeones, Jajaja, que basura en mi vida e oído semejante estupidez- dijo Remus. Sirius y James se le quedaron mirando a Remus, con una mirada de desafió. Haber señor inteligente, cual es tú propuesta? El perdedor tendrá que besar a Snape, delante de todo el gran comedor- dijo Remus triunfante. Paso de besar a ese asqueroso pelo grasiento – dijo James Que te pasa Potter? Estas asustado o es que sabes que vas a perder- dijo Sirius Yo? Asustado y que voy a perder? Estas de guasa Black. Aun que píenselo bien, besar a ese asqueroso Slytherin... Si, que asco, me entran arcadas de tan solo pensarlo... dijo Sirius haciendo el gesto de vomitar. Ya sabía yo que erais unos rajados, Jajaja- dijo Remus. De eso nada Lupin. Trato hecho – dijeron los dos y se dieron la mano. Haber Black, muéstranos como conoces a esa señorita? Dijo Remus. Ahora veréis que la conozco, Potter prepárate para darle ese besito a Snape. Dijo Sirius  
  
Me encontraba en la entrada del pasillo del Gran comedor. Estaba muy nerviosa, al igual que en mi primer día... cuando me seleccionaron... junto con Harry y Ron...  
  
Note que me había quedado demasiado tiempo parada en el mismo sitio pensando en mis cosas, di un respigo y me dirigí hacía la mesa de los profesores. El pasillo nunca se me hizo tan largo, quería llegar de una vez allí, pero era como si no llegara nunca. A demás la sensación esa que tienes cuando todos te observan, me ponía todavía más nerviosa. Ya estaba llegando casi al taburete donde se encontraba el sombrero seleccionador cuando de repente escuche a alguien gritar a cuatro vientos. "preciosa". Esa simple palabra me hizo recordar a Sirius y sonreí pero no me giro, ya que no pensé que fuera dirigida a mí. "EH PRECIOSA" ESPERO QUE QUEDES EN NUESTRA CASA. Volvió a gritar el chico. Hermione se giro para ver de donde provenía esa voz, y entonces vio a "Sirius" dijo en voz alta, haciendo que todo el gran comedor girara la cabeza y siendo otra vez el centro de atención. Se sonrojo un poco, volvió la mirada a Sirius y le sonrió, de nuevo volvió la vista hacía la profesora McGonagall, la cual tenía el sombrero seleccionador entre sus manos para ser dispuesto sobre mi cabeza.  
  
Me senté en el taburete y McGonagall me puso el sombrero en mi cabeza pronto pude escuchar una vocecita.  
  
Um, así que señorita Jacques, haber donde te puedo poner, tienes muchas facultades de distintas casas, haber, haber, eres muy inteligente, te podría poner en Ravenclaw, pero a la vez también eres muy valiente y te gusta ayudar mucho a tus amigos, sea cual sea el problema, también te podría poner en Gryffindor. Haber, en cual de las dos te ponemos. Por favor, ponme en Gryffindor, por favor, por favor. Con que Gryffindor, eh? En la casa de Ravenclaw podrías sacar al máximo tu inteligencia, estas segura de ir a Gryffindor? Si hay mucha valentía en ti.  
  
Tu casa será: GRYFFINDOR!!!  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Que pasara con la apuesta de James y Sirius? Besaran a Snape? Hermione conocerá más a fondo a los merodeadores? Le guardara rencor a Peter, por lo que hará en el futuro? Que estará sucediendo ahora en la época de Harry y Ron?  
  
Si desean saber eso y otras cosas más, lo único que tiene que hacer es mandar un review con vuestra opinión, así escribiré antes el próximo capítulo. Me escribirán un review?? Si please!!!!  
  
Bueno espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo y que continúen leyéndole y de paso que me escriban un revió para saber lo que piensan!!  
  
Besos Sarah 


	2. Castigo en san valentin

2-CASTIGO EN SAN VALENTIN.  
  
Alethea después de escuchar el nombre de la casa a la cual pertenecería, se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor muy contenta. Se sentó en un espacio que le habían hecho unas chicas de 7º curso.  
  
El profesor Dumblendore se volvió a levantar de la mesa para decir unas cuantas palabras. Espero que recibáis a la señorita Jacques con una calurosa bienvenida, lo cual no pongo en duda. Y ahora solo dos palabras: A COMER!!  
  
Las mesas se llenaron de suculentos alimentos, algunos que estaban muy hambrientos, no se lo pensaron dos veces y empezaron a devorar todo lo que se les ponía delante mientras comentaban sobre la chica nueva.  
  
Mientras donde estaba Hermione, las chicas de 7º empezaron a hablar con ella. Hola, yo me llamo Arabella Figg, esta es Susan March, y ella es Alice Longbotton,... -Bella! Cuantas veces te he dicho que no soy Longbotton, sabes que todavía no me e casado con Frank. Le reprendió Alice. -Pero cuando termine el curso serás la señora de Frank Longbotton, es hora de que vallas familiarizándote con tu nuevo apellido, no? Pregunta bella inocentemente. -Discúlpalas – dijo Susan a Hermione. Es que cuando empiezan a hablar de ese tema, es desesperante – dijo haciendo una mueca. Bueno como ya te a dicho Bella, yo soy Susan, Y TU, Alethea, no? -Si, pero llámame Thea, mis amigos me llaman así, aparte me gusta más. -Esta bien Thea, y que te parece Hogwarts? QUIEREN CALLARSE DE UNA VEZ? Grito Susan a Bella y Alice, las cuales habían empezado a tirarse de los pelos. Todos los del alrededor se quedaron mirando a Susan asustados y luego siguieron a lo suyo. Bella y Alice pararon y a la misma vez dijeron un lo siento y luego se agregaron a la conversación de su amiga Susan y Alethea.  
  
-Bueno como iba diciendo, que te parece Hogwarts, Thea? Dijo Susan. Hermione estaba en un aprieto, no sabía que decir. -Pues... pues es un castillo impresionante, es mucho más grande que Beauxbatons, aun que ya había me había informado un poco, leyendo el libro de Historia de Hogwarts- concluyo Hermione. - Te lo has leído? Yo también.- contesto Alice entusiasmada. Aquí las lerdas de mis amigas ni han visto la portada, y en mi opinión es un libro muy bueno. - Para que queremos leerlo si tu te lo sabes de memoria, solo con que te preguntemos la pagina, ya sabes lo que nos tienes que decir – dijo Susan. -Pero no van a depender siempre de mi, a demás tendrías que leerlo y así tendrías un poco más de cultura... les reprendía Alice.  
  
Hermione sonreía, por que le recordaba a ella cuando reñía a Harry y Ron, por no haberse leído ese mismo libro. - De que te ríes? Dijo interesadamente Bella.  
  
Hermione no pudo contestar por que en ese momento su mirada y las de muchas otras personas de Gryffindor estaban centradas en 4 chicos que iban de asiento a asiento armando un gran bullicio. Al final llegaron a su destino.  
  
-Eh preciosa, bienvenida a Gryffindor, me alegra mucho de que estés aquí! Dijo Sirius. -Sirius, cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames así. Llámame Thea, ok? Ahora no tienes excusa – dijo Hermione un poco sonrojada. - Ejem, ejem- dijo James. Oh disculpa, estos son mis amigos, James Potter, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew – dijo Sirius. -Chicos, esta es Thea. Encantada- dijo Hermione sonriendo y fijándose en cada uno de los merodeadores.  
  
James Potter era la copia exacta de Harry, salvo sus ojos, él los tenia de un negro intenso. Parecía un chico muy travieso y simpático. Remus, era un chico de pelo y ojos marrones claros, más reservado, aplicado ( por la insignia de prefecto), inteligente, responsable, tenia mejor aspecto de lo que había tenido cuando lo había visto, más feliz y sobre todo era un chico tremendamente guapo. Y por último Peter, un chico bajito y regordete, no muy listo, algo ignorante y inocente.  
  
-Bueno Thea, y a que curso vas? Pregunto Remus. - Pues voy a 6º. Contesto ella. -Genial! Vas al mismo curso que nosotros, ya veras como te lo pasaras muy bien – dijo James.  
  
Los merodeadores conectaron muy bien con Thea, sobre todo Sirius. Cuando ya casi habían terminado los postres, la profesora McGonagall, más joven de lo que Hermione se acordaba, se acerco a ella y le dio un pergamino, más tarde se fue a su mesa. Hermione lo leyó bajo la atenta mirada de algunos inquilinos.  
  
-Oh vaya! Genial! Dijo con ironía. -Y bien? Dijo Sirius. -Y bien que? dijo Thea. - Como que y bien que? Que dice la carta? Pregunto James. -Oh eso, solo que por culpa de tu amiguito Black, ahora tengo que organizar algo para el día de San Valentín como castigo. Dijo ella no muy contenta. - QUE? Dijeron los merodeadores y las chicas de 7º. -Y que vas a preparar para San Valentín? Por que un baile estaría muy bien, verdad chicas? Dijo Susan. -El primer día y ya te castigaron, wuau!! Eso no lo consiguieron ni Sirius ni James- dijo Peter. -Como que por mi culpa? Te recuerdo que no fui yo quien le propino una buena patada a la gata de Filch- dijo Sirius un poco enfadado por l a acusación.  
  
Todos se quedaron mirando a Sirius y luego a Hermione muy interesados.  
  
-Pero yo no fui la que se pedio media cocina de comer – contesto Thea.  
  
Remus había conjurado un bote de palomitas de mantequilla y mientras estos iban acusándose, él y James iban comiéndose las palomitas. -A la otra, palomitas con azúcar Remus- dijo James con la boca llena. -No era yo, el que tenía hambre, te recuerdo que fue tu estomago el que rugió, no el mío. Dijo Sirius,  
  
Parecía un partido de tenis, cabezas al lado derecho, cabezas al lado izquierdo, mientras Remus y James, estaban conjurando otro bote de palomitas, pero esta vez de azúcar.  
  
-Esto... esto... Hermione no sabía que contestar solo estaba un poco cabrada con Sirius, por que se había llevado un castigo y lo hubiera podido evitar sino lo hubiese seguido o mejor dicho si él no le hubiese cogido la mano. Hermione hizo una cara de muy pocos amigos y siguió comiendo su taza de fresas con nata.  
  
-Oh vamos preciosa, no te enfades con el guapo Sirius- Hermione no le contesto. Si te ayudo me perdonas? Dijo Sirius con carita de perrito abandona, muy difícil de resistirse. -Me ayudaras? En serio? Sea lo que sea? Pregunto Hermione. -Un Black siempre cumple sus promesas – dijo Sirius con orgullo. Entonces me perdonas? Dijo él. -Si, Sirius, te perdono. Dijo Hermione sonriendo. Pero lo prometido es deuda, a demás hay testigos, así que luego no intentes escabullirte. Le advierto Hermione. -Y habando de promesas, alguien tiene que darle un - muak, muak – besito a Snivellus- dijo Sirius imitando el sonido del beso y riendo. James que estaba terminándose el bote de palomitas lo tiro por encima de su cabeza asustado. -Genial, James, ahora que estaba apunto de coger unas palomitas, vas y tiras el bote – dijo Peter. -Como que besar a Snape? Y eso? Pregunto Bella. -Ah pues es una puesta que han hecho James y Sirius – comento Remus a las chicas. -Y bueno perdedor, a que esperas? Dijo con recochineo Sirius. -Me las pagaras – dijo James levantándose del asiento y dirigiéndose hacía la mesa de Slytherin.  
  
Los merodeadores y las chicas seguían atentos los pasos de James, sobre todo Sirius.  
  
************************************************************  
  
-Jajajajajajaja lo viste Lunático, viste la cara que puso Snape – dijo Canuto cogiendo con sus manos su estomago de la risa. -Que si la vi, jajajaja, me hubiera gustado tener una cámara para fotografiar como James le da el beso a Snape y la reacción de Snape, Jajaja. Se reia Remus, el cual estaba por el suelo. -Pobre James, el sabor a Snape, no se le ira nunca – dijo Pettigrew riéndose pero sintiendo lastima por su mejor amigo James. -Oh vamos Peter, no seas aguafiestas, fue buenísimo, Jajaja – dijo Sirius -Si hombres, búrlense de mi, que para eso estamos, no? Para hacer de bufón – dijo James irónicamente y profundamente humillado. -Oh vamos James no a sido para tanto – dijo Remus dándole unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda.  
  
Hermione, Bella, Susan y Alice, observaban a los chicos asombradas. Y más a James que todavía no podía creérselo ni el mismo lo que había ocurrido.  
  
-Remus tiene razón James, no es para tanto, solo una mala experiencia amigo. -Una mala experiencia? Una mala experiencia? Tienes idea de lo que es besar a Snape? No, claro que no tienes idea de lo que es besarlo, pero resulta que yo si, y no a resultado nada gratificante, nada más pensarlo me dan arcadas, creo que incluso aparecerá en mis peores pesadillas – gritó James haciendo que varios Gryffindors lo observaron, pero el ni se inmuto, pero lo más inesperado todavía estaba por suceder.  
  
Alguien entro por el retrato de la dama gorda como una flecha y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban los merodeadores  
  
JAMES POTTER!! CÓMO TE HAS ATREVIDO? Grito Lily con toda su furia Lily, yo veras, yo... intentaba hablar James pero se había puesto nervioso Eh, Evans, tranquilízate solo a sido un besito pequeño- dijo Sirius Cierra la boca Black, ya tengo suficiente con escucharte flirtear con las chicas en medio de la clase, engreído. Dijo Lily fugazmente. En mi vida e sentido tanta humillación, como la que me has hecho hacer pasar hoy Potter. Qué pasaba que querías llamar la atención esta noche, para ligarte a la chica nueva? Y encima tenias que besar a mi novio, verdad? No había otro, Potter? Dijo furiosa Lily y conteniéndose para no pegarle un puñetazo. Lily, puedo explicarlo todo... Evans para ti, Potter – dijo fríamente la prefecta de Gryffindor. Que pasa celoso, Potter? Si piensas que tengo que caer rendida a tus pies como las otras chicas tontas de este colegio lo llevas claro. Pero solo eres un niño mimado de papa, creído y sin cerebro, que va pavoneándose por los pasillos como si fueras el ombligo del mundo. Me das asco. dijo gritando Lily y pegándole una bofetada tan fuerte en toda la cara de James, que hizo que se le cayeran los anteojos y que se quedara la mano de Lily marcada en su cara. Pero estas loca Evans? Dijo James cuando reacciono. No, no lo estoy, te la merecías y esta también – dijo Lily impulsando su mano otra vez hacía la cara de James, pero esta vez él le cogio la mano y no pudo propinar su golpe contra él. Ese juego ya me lo se Lily – dijo tranquilamente Evans, te he dicho que me llames Evans. Suéltame Potter, me estas haciendo daño. No hasta que me escuches – dijo James haciendo más presión sobre el brazo de Lily. Te crees que a sido de mi agrado besar a tú noviecito? Ni loco lo besaba, pero a sido una apuesta y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas. Si claro, una apuesta, esa no se la cree ni McGonagall Es cierto Evans, a sido una apuesta, trágate tu orgullo, esta vez te has equivocado – intervino Sirius. Pues vuestra apuesta me importa una mierda, Black, Claváosla por donde os quepa estupidos. Dijo Lily aguantando como podía el dolor que le hacía James en el brazo. Pues esa "apuesta", a sido idea de tu querido amigo y prefecto Remus. dijo Sirius enfadado Suéltame Potter. Dijo Lily liberando su brazo de la mano de James. Es cierto eso Remus? dijo mirándolo fijamente Yo Lily... lo siento mucho... dijo Remus nervioso De ellos – dijo señalando a Black y Potter – me lo habría esperado, pero nunca de ti, me has defraudado Lupin – dijo Lily y salio corriendo hacia su habitación llorando.  
  
Todos en la sala se quedaron callados y observaban impactados a los merodeadores. Hermione jamás pensó que James y Lily se llevarán tan mal. En la sala todavía todas las miradas estaban expuestas en ellos, pero había pequeños murmullos por toda la sala comentando lo sucedido.  
  
VUELVAN A SUS COSAS, NO SOMOS LOS BUFONES DEL COLEGIO –grito James a pleno pulmón y la gente volvió a sus cosas.  
  
-Chicas, esa era Lily Evans? Pregunto Alethea sorprendida. - Si, esa es Lily, en realidad ella es muy simpática y se lleva bien con casi todos los Gryffindors, pero con James, Sirius y sus compañeras de cuarto... no se pueden ni mirar a la cara – dijo Bella. Bueno Alethea nosotras nos vamos ya a dormir, estamos agotadas. -Buenas noches – dijeron las tres -Buenas noches chicas, que duerman bien – dijo Hermione mientras las observaba subir por las escaleras  
  
Hermione se quedo sola en medio de la sala sin saber que hacer, tenia dos posibilidades, ir con los merodeadores y hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada o ir con Lily y consolarla, decidió hacer la segunda, ya que era más razonable.  
  
-Chicos, me voy a dormir, estoy muy cansada después del largo viaje, buenas noches- dijo Alethea -Buenas noche dijeron James, Remus y Peter. -Preciosa, no me das un beso de despedida- dijo Sirius -No, Sirius no te lo has merecido, adiós. Dijo y subió por las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación.  
  
Llegó a la puerta donde había un letrero de latón pegado por arte de magia en la puerta de madera oscura: "6º curso" Entro en la habitación, estaba a oscuras, no había nadie exceptuando un bulto tirado sobre la cama y llorando silenciosamente. Hermione se acercó a ella y le paso la mano por la cabeza  
  
-Vamos Lily no llores, tranquilízate – dijo ella suavemente.  
  
Lily levanto la mirada, y Hermione pudo visualizar las lágrimas que caían constantemente por sus ojos. Y sin previo aviso Lily abrazo a Alethea desahogando todo su sufrimiento y empañando la túnica de Alethea. Alethea la abrazo y estuvo consolándola durante un rato.  
  
-Eh Lily, que tal si te secas esas lágrimas, te lavas las lágrimas y te pones el pijama antes que tus dos compañeras lleguen a la habitación, eh? Según Alice, Susan y Bella no son de tu agrado. Dijo sonriendo Alethea. -Esta bien, gracias... -Thea, Lily, llámame Thea- dijo sonriendo. Amigas? Pregunto insegura Hermione pero con una sonrisa en la boca. -Amigas – dijo dándole la mano a Hermione. -Bueno Lily, a que esperas ve a lavarte la cara, antes de que lleguen.  
  
Hermione se puso el pijama y entro dentro de la cama por que fuera hacía un poco de frío. Al rato la puerta del baño se abrió y salio de ella una chica sin rastros de lágrimas en su cara y un poco más anima. Se acostó en la cama, y antes de apagar la luz, le agradeció a su nueva amiga todo lo que había hecho por ella. Al poco rato se durmió.  
  
Hermione bien cobijada en sus mantas estaba pensando en todo lo que le había ocurrido hoy. Había conocido a los merodeadores, a Lily, su primer castigo,... Demasiadas cosas para un día. Y entonces pensó en Harry y Ron. Estarían bien? Se preguntarían donde estaba ella? Y si no la echaban de menos? Y si la habían olvidado? Deja de decir sandeces Hermione, se repetía a ella misma, es imposible que tus mejores amigos no se acuerden de ti.  
  
Mientras en otra época...  
  
-Como que no esta en el castillo profesor? Donde esta? Pregunto Harry preocupado -Muchachos tranquilos – dijo Dumblendore – desgraciadamente ni yo mismo se el paradero de Hermione. Lo siento chicos. Pero ya se lo he hecho saber al ministro de magia y se pondrán en su busca lo más rápido que pueda. -Pero Profesor no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, tenemos que buscarla. Y si la a cogido... quien usted sabe? Dijo Ron - Si hubiera sido así, Harry habría tenido un sueño y lo más seguro es que yo por mis espías ya me habría enterado –confirmo Dumblendore.  
  
Después de una larga charla con el director, Ron y Harry bajaron al gran comedor desolados por no saber nada de su mejor amiga. La mesa de Gryffindor era un completo caos, y animaban a Harry y Ron para que no se sintieran tan tristes. Algunos de las casas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff también fueron a darles su apoyo, sobre todo los del ejército de Dumblendore. La verdad es que Hogwarts no era lo mismo sin Hermione, apenas habían pasados dos días y ya se notaba en el ambiente. No se veía al trío maravilla caminar por los pasillos riendo de cualquier estupidez, la biblioteca se encontraba más silenciosa que de costumbre y el lugar donde Hermione siempre se sentaba siempre permanecía vacío, incluso en la sala común de Gryffindor echaban de menos sus gritos y sus reprimendas. En las clases nadie levantaba la mano para responder las preguntas de los profesores. Incluso sus compañeras de cuarto que casi nunca hablaban con ella, la echaban de menos.  
  
Pero había alguien que en una infinita soledad se le partía el alma. Alguien quien jamás imagino que la pudiera echar de menos. Ese alguien, en este mismo momento se sentía la persona más desdichada y sola de todo Hogwarts. Vagaba por las noches como una sombra sin ser descubierto hasta los jardines y cuando llegaba al lago lloraba por la triste perdida de su amada. Lloraba en soledad, sin ser descubierto, sufriendo y lamentándose por todo el daño que le había hecho. Ni la persona más ignorante del colegio jamás imaginaria que ese alguien pudiera ser él, la persona más cruel, despiadada y fría del colegio, aun que simplemente estos adjetivos que le caracterizaban y eran conocidos por todos los alumnos eran una mascara, un escudo, un muro para que nadie descubriera sus más íntimos sentimientos y secretos. Por eso en la soledad de la fría noche, solo las estrellas y la luna eran conocedoras de su desdicha. Esa persona era nada más ni nada menos que Draco Malfoy, un mago de una estirpe de sangre limpia, y resulta hasta irónico que estuviera enamorado de una sangre sucia. Pero esa sangre sucia sabelotodo, le había abierto los ojos en varias ocasiones y gracias a ella su vida dio un giro de 180º, cambiando de personalidad y puntos de vista diferentes, aun que solo eran conocedoras por él, por que en frente de los demás solo hacía actuación de una gran farsa, una farsa solo conocedora por él y su padrino Severus Snape, al cual no podía engañar.  
  
Quieres conseguir un poco de fama? Siempre te ha gustado la interpretación?  
Pues entonces esta es tu oportunidad.  
Gran audición de un musical para el día de San Valentín  
Los interesados deberán acudir a al Gran Comedor a las 5 de la tarde.  
Requisitos básicos:  
Saber cantar, bailar y actuar.  
  
Contactar con Alethea Jacques  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Unos pergaminos iguales aparecieron en cada sala común del colegio. Pronto todo el colegio comentaba el nuevo suceso. Algunos cuando veían a Alethea la hacían parar para preguntarle sobre el musical, o lo que ella respondía con una simple frase: Si quieren saberlo, acudan hoy a las 5 al gran comedor.  
  
El desayuno habría pasado tranquilamente de no ser por las dos chicas que compartían habitación con ella y Lily. Las cuales no dejaron de acosar a Alethea para que las metiera en el musical fuera como fuera. Se llamaban Nancy y Margaret. Dos chicas superficiales, chismosas, muy coquetas y de las que se dicen "sin cerebro". En cierto modo me recordaban a Parvati y Lavender, siempre hablando de cosméticos, ropa y chicos. Y no le pareció extraño por que Nancy venia de la familia de los Brown, ósea hermana del padre de Lavender y Margaret era una chica de madre maga y padre muggle, pero muy parecida con el carácter de Parvati y Lavender. Como dos gotas de agua.  
  
Lily mientras solo se reía a escondidas de la cara de desesperación que hacía su amiga. Menos mal que estaba Remus, quien la salvo de un gran aprieto diciendo que le tenia que enseñar un poco el castillo, ya que era su obligación como prefecto.  
  
Alethea y Remus salieron a dar una vuelta por el lago antes de que empezaran las clases. -Gracias Remus, te debo una, y una muy gorda. Casi creo que me da algo- comento Thea a Remus mientras iba comiendo una manzana. -No ha sido nada, Thea, se veía a 10 leguas que estabas desesperada, Jajaja. -Si, la verdad es que son un poco agobiantes... -Oye Thea, y de que va a tratar el musical, lo digo por que tal vez podría ayudarte -Si lo quieres saber, ¿por que no vienes esta tarde al gran comedor? - Me debes una, así que ya estas contando... - Eso no vale – dijo haciendo cara de enfadada de broma. - AH, AH, lo siento mucho. Va por fi, cuenta, cuenta – dijo Remus con cara de perrito abandonado que nadie se podía resistir - Oh, esta bien, pero que no salga nada de esto, eh? Pues veras trata sobre...  
  
Mientras Remus y Thea iban paseando por el lago hablando animadamente una persona no muy contenta los observaba desde una torre del colegio.  
  
Las clases pasaron muy rápidamente, había profesores que ya los tenia como la profesora McGonagall, el profesor Flitwich, la profesora Sprout, El profesor Binns, pero todavía con cuerpo físico(ósea no era un fantasma) aun que seguía siendo tan aburrido como siempre... Los profesores y alumnos pronto se dieron cuenta que era una chica inteligente, por que me sabía todas las respuestas a las preguntas y realizaba bien los conjuros de todas las asignaturas.  
  
Ya en la sala común, sentada en un sillón enfrente de la chimenea, descansaba después de la tarde tan agotadora que había tenido y es que quien lo iba a decir que fuera tan duro hacer unos castings... pues si realmente había sido agotador, y todavía no había ni siquiera elegido a los actores protagonistas...  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++ Flash back +++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Llego la hora de la audición, yo a las cinco menos cuarto ya había llegado al gran comedor con unos pergaminos y unas plumas para apuntar datos sobre los alumnos elegidos. Remus me acompañaba, el me ayudaría a elegir a los actores, y los bailarines. En realidad le agradecí mucho su ayuda, por que, yo sola creo que no lo habría podido conseguir.  
  
Pronto fueron llegando alumnos de todos los cursos y sexos y casas distintas. Había mucha gente, me alegre bastante, por que tenía una gran variedad para elegir. En el medio del gran comedor se juntaron dos mesas que hacían de tarima. Cuando llegaron todos o casi todos, me puse encima de la tarima y empecé a hablar un poco nerviosa.  
  
Hola a todos! Gracias por venir. En un principio me gustaría que la gente se separe por grupos. A la derecha los que quieren bailar y a la izquierda los que quieren actuar.  
  
Cuando la gente se separo como Thea había dicho, ella empezó a hablar.  
  
Creo que todos sabéis ya mi nombre, soy Alethea Jacques, y soy la organizadora del este musical, y mi ayudante Remus Lupin – dijo señalando a Remus, el cual sonrió tímidamente y saluda con la mano- cualquier problema que tengáis hacérnoslo saber y os ayudaremos.  
  
Antes de comentar algo sobre el musical, me gustaría ver como cantan o bailan, por que a partir de estos requisitos serán elegidos. Así que de uno en uno o en grupo, según vayan a hacerlo, se dirijan al estrado para apuntarlos. Empezaremos por los bailes.  
  
Hermione bajo de la improvisada tarima y se sentó en frente de ella junto a Remus para tomar nota.  
  
Unas 5 chicas subieron a la tarima. La que parecía la líder se puso al medio y presento a sus amigas y a ella misma. Mientras decían los nombres y apellidos Remus los apuntaba en un pergamino rápidamente. Pronto empezó a sonar una canción de animadoras, las chicas empezaron a hacer repipis movimientos y dar volteretas.  
  
La verdad es que no era el tipo de baile que quería para su musical por muy bien que bailaran. Cuando termino la canción, las chicas estaban un poco agotadas y sonriendo esperaron la respuesta de los jueces.  
  
Chicas muchas gracias por su participación, ya les comunicaremos nuestra decisión- dijo Alethea con la mejor sonrisa fingida.  
  
Las chicas bajaron del entarimado y se sentaron a esperar. Seguido subió un chico de apellido Lovegood y empezó a bailar ballet. Ballet!! Por Dios. Hermione estaba desesperada, esto se le estaba saliendo de las manos. Remus y ella se miraron sin saber que hacer. Gracias Lovegood, eso es todo – dijo Remus cortando el paso que estaba realizando el chico.  
  
Después de la terrible actuación de ballet, un grupo de unos 8 chicos y chicas subieron a la tarima, aparecieron 4 sillas bastante viejas, 2 guitarras españolas, las chicas vestidas con traje de sevillana, típico de España. Una música flamenca empezó a sonar por todo el gran comedor. La música iba acompañada de las palmas que hacían los bailarines y del sonido de las guitarras, mientras las chicas bailaban con castañuelas, abanicos y mantos que movían graciosamente.  
  
Ole!! Ole! Decían los chicos cuando se movían las chicas provocando mucho ruido. Y las chicas mientras bailaban al compás del la música, empezaban con su taconeo, haciendo crujir las maderas de la mesa. Había un ambiente muy animado, las chicas empezaron a cantar, y del ruido que hacían no se escuchaba nada en el gran comedor que no fueran sus guitarras, taconeos castañuelas y cantos.  
  
-ES SUFICIENTE!!! Grito Hermione levantándose de su silla de lo alterada que estaba. Muchas gracias dijo ya más calmada cuando el ambiente se calmo.  
  
Por favor que suba el siguiente – dijo Remus  
  
Los chicos que bailaron flamenco bajaron de la tarima un poco decepcionados por el grito que pego esta. Una pareja, ósea un chico y una chica subieron tímidamente a la tarima.  
  
Thea, te encuentras bien? Pregunto Remus preocupado Si, Remus. Creo que habría tenido que ser más especifica a la hora de los bailes, por que con todos los que hemos visto ahora, ninguno es el que busco. Bueno veamos que hacen estos, y si no es lo que buscas, subes y se lo dices, ok? Dijo Remus con una sonrisa  
  
La pareja que había subido había empezado a bailar vals, y aun que lo hacían tremendamente bien, no era lo que buscaban. Hermione hizo un gran esfuerzo para no gritar otra vez y con paciencia y controlando todos sus impulsos se levanto y con la sonrisa más falsa dijo  
  
Muchas gracias, ya hemos tomado nota.  
  
La pareja que bailaba vals se bajo de la tarima y se sentó. Ya estaban empezando a subir otra pareja pero Hermione, los paro y subió ella a hablar.  
  
Esto... verán... han bailado muy bien los que hemos visto ahora, y les estoy eternamente agradecida por acudir hoy aquí, pero... haber como lo digo... no es el tipo de baile que busco para el musical. Lo siento a sido culpa mía por no especificar el tipo de baile y lo lamento mucho de verdad. Siento que algunos hayan perdido el tiempo por mi culpa, pero tal vez si que saben bailar el tipo de baile que necesito. Alguno de vosotros sabe bailar tango?  
  
Alethea miro si alguien levantaba la mano, poco a poco unos cuantos fueron levantando la mano.  
  
Os importaría darles los nombres a Remus? es que ya vais a participar en el musical. Que? Sin hacer la prueba y ya estamos dentro? Dijo una chica de Slytherin sin creérselo. Bueno hoy e visto a mucha gente bailar y no me entra en duda que las personas que se están apuntando sepan bailar correctamente el tango – dijo Alethea con una sonrisa. Seguro que no hay nadie más que no sepa bailar tango? Vamos no sean tímidos? Seguro que esas tres chicas de Slytherin que parecen que tienen mi edad saben bailar tango, me equivoco? Dijo Thea mirándolas No te equivocas Jacques. Narcisa, Bellatrix y yo sabemos bailar perfectamente tango. Dijo una chica, las cuales fueron apuntarse Esto Thea, nosotras también sabemos – dijo Margaret, señalándose a ella misma y a Nancy. Pues a que esperáis chicas, vamos apuntaros.  
  
Había ya un numeroso grupo de chicas apuntadas ya, pero chicos había más poco y tenía que haber un número exacto de chicos y chicas.  
  
Bueno gracias a los que ya os habéis apuntado, faltan unos cuantos chicos pero ya nos arreglaremos. Y a los que no habéis sido escogidos se lo agradezco igualmente. Los que no han sido elegidos cuando quieran pueden irse, pero espero que no comenten nada – concluyó Hermione.  
  
Poco a poco la gente que tenia que bailar y no había sido seleccionada fue saliendo del gran comedor un poco decepcionada, entre ellos, el grupo de animadoras, en la cual, habían dos chicas que se habían puesto a llorar a lágrima viva.  
  
Bueno, ahora que ya a sido elegida la sección de baile, no creo que haya mucho problema en encontrar a los actores que nos hacen falta. Empezó Remus.  
  
El musical que van a interpretar es "Moulin Rouge", una historia que se sitúa en Paris, Francia. Su tema principal es el amor...  
  
Después de que Remus contara el argumento del musical, habían algunos que no les gusto e hicieron cara de pocos amigos, como diciendo que la obra era una estupidez, en ellos teníamos a Malfoy.  
  
Veo que al señor Malfoy no le a gustado el argumento del musical – dijo Thea al ver que este hacía ademán de irse. Pues no, Jacques, no me ha gustado, y si no le importa tengo cosas mejor que hacer... Pues es una lastima, por que había pensado en usted para interpretar un papel principal, como eres un Malfoy, no me cabía duda de que lo interpretaría a la perfección, pero como se va... Que papel? Quiero decir, claro que lo haría a la perfección, que esperabas de un Malfoy? Dijo fríamente y arrastrando las palabras La curiosidad mató al gato. Pues el papel que había pensado para usted, digamos que es la viva imagen de usted. Un hombre rico, poderoso, que siempre consigue lo que se propone sin importarle los demás. Si Malfoy, estoy hablando de "El Duque" No me interesa, tengo cosas mejores que hacer, que estar aquí. Oh ya veo. Malfoy tiene miedo, quien lo diría? Creo que será algo que el colegio no parara de comentarlo durante muchos días... pero seguro que encontraremos a alguien mejor que tú para interpretar el papel del duque... Ja! Y crees que hay alguien mejor que yo? Lo haré, pero solo para que veas que como un Malfoy no hay nadie mejor. Dijo arrogantemente Lucius. Seguidamente salio del gran comedor dando un gran portazo.  
  
La audición termino tarde, y a las 7 ya todos se iban. Todavía tenía un grave problema y es que no había encontrado a los protagonistas principales de la obra, ninguno daba a su medida, y estaba en un gran aprieto...  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++ Finish back +++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Pero si la prueba del baile fue desastroso al principio, la del cantó fue aún peor. Hubo unos cuantos males entendidos y por si fuera poco Lockhart no me deja de acosar cuando estoy sola diciéndome por que no le he dado el papel de Christian y todo por esto...  
  
+++++++++++++++++++flash back ++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Un chico rubio y con una sonrisa radiante subió al estrado. Soy Gilderoy Lockhart y vengó por el papel de Christian. Esta bien Lockhart, puedes cantarnos algo? Dijo Remus Cantar? Yo? Yo no canto, yo solo actuó y muestro mi belleza ante el público Pues si no vas a cantar, te importaría bajar para que lo hagan otros? Dijo Remus perdiendo la paciencia Me esta echando? A mi? A Gilderoy Lockhart, ganador dos veces consecutivas de la revista corazón de bruja a la sonrisa más encantadora. Esto es inaudito, no pueden echarme – dijo alterado y deshaciéndose el pelo. Claro que podemos, y si no por las buenas por las malas. Dijo Remus enfadado y levantándose de la silla. Pero esto es imposible, que me echen a mi, a la persona más guapa y sexy de todo el colegio!! Que creen que van a hacer sin mi? Nada! Por que mi belleza causa estragos donde yo me pasee y es lo que esta obra necesita, mi belleza – dijo orgullosamente y sacando pecho Gilderoy Pues la verdad es que no eres gran cosa, así que canta o baja ya de una vez y no nos hagas perder más el tiempo- dijo Remus enfadado Esta bien cantare, y veras que soy el mejor. Lockhart se aclaró la garganta t entonces una voz estridente y chillona empezó a sonar por todo el salón, haciendo que los alumnos que había se taparon los oídos y empezarán a protestar. En un país multicolor... había una abeja bajo el sol... cantaba Lockhart, sin darse cuenta que molestaba a los demás Remus haz que se callé por favor, me va a entrar dolor de cabeza – dijo Thea gritando LOCKHART PARA YA, HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES YA!! Grito Remus acalorado. Pasa algo malo con mi canción? Pregunto Lockhart enfadado por la interrupción Si! Fuera de aquí. No nos hagas perder más el tiempo! Dijo Remus  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++Finish back +++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Todavía seguía tumbada en el sillón pensado en todo lo que había sucedido esta tarde. Sin duda sería un gran espectáculo...  
  
-tierra llamando a Thea!! Thea!! Que ya es la hora de la cena – dijo Lily levantándola del sillón.  
  
Lily y Thea se dirigían al gran comedor a cenar, mientras Lily le preguntaba como había ido la audición, y entonces Thea tubo una idea y le propuso a Lily, salir es su musical  
  
que? Yo? Estas loca Thea? Como quieres que salga yo allí? Y a demás el papel de Satine!! No Thea, yo no. Dijo rotundamente Lily Anda, Lily, por favor, eres mi única esperanza, por fa, por fa, hazlo por tu querida amiga – dijo Thea casi poniéndose de rodillas. Pero yo seguro que lo hago muy mal, Thea... Pero que dices Lily, seguro que lo haces genial, va por fi, hazlo por mí... Esta bien! – dijo al final Lily no muy decidida.  
  
Thea al escuchar la afirmación de su amiga pego un grito de alegría y la abrazo. Lily también contenta la abrazo. Juntas llegaron al gran comedor, más felices que las monas de pascua. Al llegar al gran comedor muchos saludaban con la mano a Thea, y esta les devolvía el saludo con una sonrisa. Llegaron a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentaron cerca de los merodeadores. La cena paso tranquilamente y aun que Remus y Thea estaban agotados por la tarde que habían pasado, en sus caras apenas se notaba el cansancio.  
  
Al terminar de cenar, Lily se despidió de Thea, diciendo que tenía ronda nocturna hoy. Así que Thea se fue con los merodeadores a la sala común. Cuando llegaron, retuvo a Remus un momento para preguntarle una cosa.  
  
Esto Remus, te quería preguntar una cosa. Como canta Sirius? Sirius? Por que? Dime que no es lo que pienso... Pues si, he pensado que tal vez Sirius podría hacer el papel de Christian Jajaja, no me hagas reír. Sirius? Jaja déjalo estar Thea, vas a perder el tiempo, te lo digo por experiencia. Dijo Remus riéndose con ganas Y eso por que. Si pude convencer a Malfoy, con Sirius será pan comido. No, ahora enserio, no lo vas a convencer. Es más me jugaría todo el chocolate que tengo en mi habitación a que va a decirte que no – dijo Remus parando de reír y un poco más serio aun que sin quitar la mirada picara. Eso es un reto? Lo acepto. Ya veras que voy a ganar.  
  
Alethea se quito la túnica y el suéter. Se subió la falda para que le quedara mini y se desbotono los dos primeros botones de su camisa. La corbata se la desapretó y el pelo se lo dejo suelto, dándole una imagen de niña mala.  
  
Aprende Remus – dijo Thea y entró en la sala común.  
  
Remus todavía con la túnica y el suéter de Thea en sus manos entro rápidamente en la sala para ver que haría Thea. Sabiendo que el tenía todos los ases para ganar. Thea entro en la sala y visualizo donde estaba Sirius. Sirius estaba sentado en un sillón junto con James y Peter cerca de la escalera. Todavía había poca gente en la sala, por que muchos estaban terminando de cenar.  
  
Perfecto se dijo a ella misma. Fue caminando sensualmente hacía donde se encontraban los merodeadores. Cuando llego donde estaban ellos James y Peter ya la había visto y se habían quedado sin palabra. Thea tuvo que aguantarse la risa y con voz muy sensual los saludo.  
  
Hola chicos! Cómo estáis? Hola-la Thea –saludo Peter Si, eso, hola Thea! Dijo James alucinado Que pasa Sirius, tú no me dices nada? Dijo Thea con voz sensual Ho-hola preciosa. Veras Sirius, tengo que hablar contigo. Dijo acercándose a él y sentándose encima de él, cosa que puso todavía más nervioso a Sirius. Verdad que tú me harías un favor? Claro-ro, de que se trata? Dijo intentando no ponerse rojo Oh, es una cosa pequeñita... - Ella empezó a jugar con la corbata de él, rodándola con los dedos de sus manos – verás es que me falta un papel en mi obra y he pensado que tú serias el candidato perfecto... a que es genial? Dijo inocentemente y entusiasmada Yo? Jajaja ya lo creo que no, lo siento preciosa, pero no Seguro? –acercándose más a él, hasta que le susurro en la oreja – Ni siquiera por mi? Yo... no se... Anda di que si, por favor – suplico con carita de perrito abandonado. Esto, esta bien, pero solo lo hago por ti, eh? –dijo al final Sirius derrotado  
  
Thea se lanzo a por el y le dio un gran abrazo para luego cubrirle de besos en las mejillas. Sirius aun que estaba disfrutando del afecto de la chica estaba muerto de vergüenza, mientras sus amigos se tronchaban de risa.  
  
y que papel tengo? Pregunto Sirius ah, pues es bastante sencillo – dijo Thea apartándose de encima de él y sentándose al lado – eres Christian, el chico protagonista, o sea, el que se enamora de Satine que? El protagonista? Bueno esta bien, no me lo esperaba y quien es Satine? Quiero decir, si e de besar a una chica, quiero saber su nombre... Por eso no te preocupes, e elegido a la persona idónea para interpretar el papel de Satine, es nada más ni nada menos que Lily- dijo orgullosa Que? Dijeron James y Sirius a la vez Lily? Lily Evans? Pregunto incrédulo James La misma – dijo Remus Eso si que no! Yo no pienso besar a Evans! Ni en mis peores pesadillas... - dijo Sirius levantándose del sillón y gritando por toda la sala común. Anda ya Sirius, no es para tanto, seguro que James se moriría de ganas por estar en tú lugar – dijo Remus quitándole importancia. James se puso rojo pero no dijo nada. Sirius no me puedes hacer esto, a demás no es para tanto, solo será un besito – dijo Thea levantándose y acercándose a él provocativamente. Lo siento preciosa, pero no pienso besar a esa... Vamos Sirius, no es para tanto – Thea ya estaba muy cerca de él, tanto que sus bocas casi rozaban – mira si me hace este pequeño favor, te daré una sorpresita, eh? Que me dices? Dijo al tiempo que iba subiendo su dedo por el torso de él- Una sorpresita? Que sorpresita?- pregunto impaciente Ah, si te lo digo no sería una sorpresa. Pero tú tienes que complacedme y yo te daré un regalito, eh? Que dices? Dijo al mismo tiempo que jugaba otra vez con su corbata. Yo, uff... esta bien, pero me debes una, y de las grandes – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa irresistible.  
  
Hermione se aparto de él contenta y se sentó en el sillón. Sirius todavía seguía de pie sin creerse que iba a ser el protagonista de la obra y solo por que esa chica lo había convencido. Sus amigos no se creían todavía lo que acababa de pasar, nunca Habían Visto semejante escena. Primero que una chica le pusiera nervioso, siempre ocurría al revés. Segundo que lo acabara convenciendo. Y tercero y último, algo que ya les pareció demasiado fuerte, y de lo cuál se acababan de dar cuenta...  
  
jajajajaja – empezaron a reír Peter, Remus y James a la vez. De que os reís? Pregunto Sirius Jajaja, no te gustaría saberlo –dijo Remus Seguro que si, vamos contármelo – dijo Sirius impaciente Jajajaja se reía James y mientras con la mirada le indicaba sus partes bajas, pero Sirius no se daba cuenta. Creo que el pajarito se a salido de la jaula – soltó Peter  
  
Hermione que había estado atenta a la conversación de los merodeadores, miro hacía las partes bajas de Sirius y entonces lo vio y giro la cabeza rápidamente toda avergonzada. Ella le había provocado eso. No se lo creía. Los merodeadores se partían de risa mientras el pobre Sirius no se lo creía y se miraba abajo y volvía la vista al frente unas cuantas veces.  
  
Esto me voy arriba. Buenas noches – dijo Sirius y salio corriendo Pobre Sirius, Peter no lo hubieras tenido que decir en voz alta, ahora estará avergonzado – dijo Remus. Nunca había visto a Sirius comportarse así con ninguna chica, Thea – le dijo James. Realmente eres la excepción que indica la regla. Vaya... no se que decir... Yo si. Te debo un poco de chocolate, no? Dijo sonriendo Remus Ah no lo quiero, Por cierto, EH GANADO, EH GANADO Y TU HAS PERDIDO!!! JAJAJA. Ya esta, no me miréis con esas caras, no pude resistirme – dijo bajando del sillón. DE que están habando? Pregunto Peter a Remus y Thea Oh nada sin importancia – dijo Remus. Me apetece un helado de vainilla. Oye James, me dejas la capa de invisibilidad un momento para bajar a las cocinas? Dijo Thea sin darse cuenta Como sabes que tengo una capa invisible? Pregunto James alucinado Dije capa invisible? Ups me e equivocado. Era broma chicos, jaja – dijo Thea muy poco convincente. Esa no se la traga nadie, Thea, como sabes eso? Nadie aparte de nosotros cuatro (merodeadores) lo sabe. Yo... lo había dicho de broma chicos, va en serio? Tienes una? No nos mientas. Como sabes eso? James si quieres que no te mienta, no me preguntes. Lo siento pero no puedo deciros nada, lo tengo prohibido- dijo resignada y bajando la cabeza.  
  
James se dirigió hacía las escaleras de su habitación sin decir ni una palabra. Thea pensó que James se había enfadado con ella y se sintió mal. Estuvieron en silencio hasta que de repente oyeron que alguien bajaba por las escaleras y dirigieron su mirada hacía allí.  
  
Vamos? Dijo James mirando a Thea mientras tenía su capa sujeta en su brazo derecho. Lo dices en serio? Claro vamos me muero de ganas por un helado. Entonces vamos, no tardaremos nada.  
  
Thea y James salieron de la sala común y se pusieron la capa encima. Iban un poco apegaditos por que ya estaban mayores y la capa no era tan grande. A Hermione estaba recordando las infinitas de veces que habían ido con la capa ella y Harry a escondidas a algún sitio del castillo. Eran tan parecidos y a la vez tan distintos...  
  
Sin que se dieran cuenta ya habíamos llegado a las cocinas. Saque un poco mi brazo y hice cosquillas a la pera con el dedo meñique. El retrato dio paso a la cocina, ellos entraron y pronto se vieron rodeados de elfos domésticos preguntándoles si deseaban algo. Rápidamente los elfos les trajeron lo que cada uno había pedido se lo comieron y se dispusieron a salir de allí. - James, llevas encima el mapa del merodeador? Pregunto Hermione - Si por que? Pregunto extrañado - Déjamelo por favor. James saco de su túnica un pergamino arrugado. - Vaya lo recordaba más viejo – Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas – dijo tocando su varita al pergamino. Pronto el pergamino se lleno de líneas mostrando los terrenos de Hogwarts. James estaba muy sorprendido, nadie, aparte de ellos conocían el mapa ni la capa... y va y una desconocida conoce sus secretos como por arte de magia. Hermione miro el mapa buscando algo y lo cerro – Travesura realizada. Gracias. Toma – dijo entregándole el mapa. Vamos - No. Espera – dijo James guardando el mapa en su túnica. Quien eres? Como conoces la existencia del mapa? Y de la capa? Que más sabes sobre nosotros? - Esas son muchas preguntas James y no puedo contestarte a algunas. Soy Alethea Jacques, para los amigos Thea, mis padres son Sophie y Sauniere Jacques. Y aun que lamento decirte que se más cosas de ustedes de las que imaginan. No te puedo decir nada más de momento, tal vez un día pueda contarte la verdad. Pero espero que por eso no dejes de ser mi amigo, eres una gran persona y no me gustaría perderte, eres tan parecido a él... - No vas a perderme... dijo James abrazándola con cariño.  
  
Hermione lo abrazo también, se estaba tan bien rodeada de sus fuertes brazos, dándole calor, era tan dulce y tierno como Harry, se sentía en este mismo momento como si James fuera Harry. Sintió como algo le caía encima de sus hombros.  
  
Estas helada – dijo sonriendo dulcemente. Vamos – dijo ofreciéndole la mano. Claro – dijo Hermione cogiéndole la mano y con la otra sujetándose la túnica de James  
  
James y Hermione salieron de las cocinas cogidos de la mano y ocultados bajo la capa invisible. Hermione guió a James hasta que se paro, entonces el la miro confuso como queriendo decir, que pasa?  
  
Es una gran chica, verdad? Cuando se lo dirás? Dijo Hermione en un susurro. Para eso querías el mapa, eres peor que yo... No evadas el tema, James, conozco ese juego... Si, es una gran chica, pero esta saliendo con Snape, a demás ella me odia, nunca saldrá conmigo... Nunca digas nunca... No tengo tantas esperanzas. No creo que le guste jamás a Lily... ella nunca saldrá conmigo. Aun que sea lo último que haga antes de irme de aquí, te juro que saldrás con Lily cueste lo que cueste. Vamos antes de que nos pillen.  
  
James estuvo pensando en lo que dijo Thea. Realmente era una chica muy misteriosa pero también una gran persona. Lo había dicho con tal convicción que él y Lily saldrían juntos que hasta se lo había creído. Lo ayudaría? Claro que si. Pero por que había dicho que se tenía que ir? Cuando? A donde? Y por que? No valía la pena preguntarlo, seguro que no le daría una respuesta hasta que fuera necesario, como ya le había dicho anteriormente.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Los días pasaban sin apenas darse cuenta y cada vez estaba más cerca el día del musical. Se notaba que había tensión en el ambiente por parte de los que actuaban en el musical y es que tenían que combinar sus ensayos con las tareas que les ponían los profesores, los entrenamientos de quidditch, las juntas de los prefectos y algún que otro club que había por ahí.  
  
El profesor Dumblendore les consiguió una sala enorme donde podían ensayar, y donde se representaría el musical. Estaba tan entusiasmado como los que actuaban en el. La verdad es que nos ayudo mucho con los decorados, por que hacía buena mano de obra de magia y entre él y el profesor Flitwich hicieron un trabajo excelente.  
  
Para entrar en la sala daban paso dos magnificas y grandes puertas doradas, decoradas con animales mágicos. Y nada más cruzarlas, tus ojos veía un gran salón de color rojo, que daba paso a un largo pasillo rodeado de butacas. El techo estaba repleto de pequeñas velas que iluminaban todo el salón. Las butacas eran cómodas y mullidas revestidas con terciopelo rojo y que olían a nuevo. El suelo era de parque (no se si se escribe así, pero seguro que me habéis entendido) excepto el pasillo, que había una larga alfombra roja. A los lados de las salas se alzaban unas columnas de mármol blanco, dándole a la sala un toque más elegante. Pero lo mejor de todo era el escenario. El escenario se componía en tres partes. Al medio había un estrado colosal mientras que los de su lado eran más pequeños, para algunas escenas que no hiciera falta tanto espacio. Había unas cortinas de terciopelo que tapaban el escenario pero que en este mismo momento estaban abiertas. Detrás del estrado se encontraban todos los decorados necesarios para el musical, a demás de los vestuarios de los chicos y las chicas y el salón de maquillaje y peluquería.  
  
Al final como no conseguimos dos chicos que nos faltaban para el baile, pusimos a Margaret y Nancy como asistentas de peluquería, maquillaje y vestuario y las dos estuvieron conformes, bueno mejor que conformes, se pusieron a saltar de euforia por toda la sala común cuando se lo dije. Y es que a estas chicas les apasionaba todo aquello que tuviera las palabras ropa, maquillaje y peinado.  
  
Ya estaba todo listo, solo nos faltaba ensañarlo un poco más y quedaría perfecto. El vestuario estaba ya todo arreglado, según la medida de quien se lo tuviera que poner y tan ricamente decorado que no parecía real. Cada traje llevaba sus complementos, todo había sido realizado debido a la época, los zapatos, los sombreros, las joyas,...  
  
Las canciones que tenían que salir en el musical ya se las sabían todos a la perfección, los instrumentos tocaría por arte de magia Los ensayos iban estupendamente aun que siempre había uno que otro problema...  
  
*****************flash back*************************  
  
- Yo no pienso besar a Evans ni aun que fuera la última mujer sobre la faz de la tierra – exclamo Sirius indignado - Crees que es gratificante para mí besarte, Black? Pues estas muy equivocado - Oh vamos, no sean crios, solo es un besito – dijo Thea - Pues si solo es un besito, ven y dáselo tú – grito Lily - Eso dámelo tú y no ella – aporto Sirius - Esto es solo una obra, a demás ni que nunca hubierais dado un beso a alguien... mira haremos una cosa en los ensayos pasamos del beso, pero cuando vayáis a interpretar la obra queráis o no os lo tendréis que dar. OK? - Y si no aceptamos? Dijo Sirius pero con la mirada que le hecho acepto. Vale, vale, nos daremos ese estupido beso, pero solo en la obra, no quiero que Evans este cada dos por tres besándome y que al final se enamore de mí... Pero serás cretino... -empezó Lily Ya basta- entonces queda así, solo se besarán en la obra.  
  
******************** finish back***********************  
  
Finalmente el día del estreno llego, yo estaba muy nerviosa por lo que pudiera pasar en el musical, y si no le gustaba a la gente? Había puesto mucho empeño y esfuerzo en ello, aun que sin el bueno de Remus no habría conseguido ni la mitad de lo que habían hecho juntos.  
  
El musical empezaría a las 10 de la noche hasta las 12, duraba dos horas y antes del musical habría un gran banquete para celebrar este importante día, aun que yo no tenía con quien...  
  
Ya me había acostumbrado a este lugar, pero echaba mucho a faltar la inmadurez de Ron, la caballerosidad de Harry, los chismorreos de Ginny, incluso echaba de menos que Malfoy la insultara...  
  
Pero a pesar de todo, allí tampoco tenía con quien pasar este día, así que estaba igual, nadie con quien compartir este día, sola, siempre fue así, por que tenía miedo al compromiso, tampoco era una chica tan fea y si se lo propusiera ya hubiera podido tener novio, pero era a veces tan cerrada que cuando los chicos se acercaban a mi para charlar los rehuía y si no era así Ron y Harry los apartaban por miedo a que me pasase algo, siempre tan protectores...  
  
Eran las 6 y subí con Lily a nuestra habitación para arreglarnos un poco para la cena. Margaret y Nancy ya estaban maquillándose y peinándose ambas comentando que tipos de peinado les sentaba bien y cual no. Lily entro en la ducha mientras yo sacaba una túnica de gala que me habían regalado mis falsos padres. Era una túnica sencilla pero elegante, discreta pero hermosa. Al poco rato entre yo al baño, me bañe con sales perfumadas, elegí la esencia de mora, no se por que pero me encantaba ese aroma. Cuando termine de bañarme me seque el pelo rápidamente y salí a vestirme. Nancy y Margaret no estaban en la habitación ya.  
  
Han ido a las habitaciones de las otras chicas para que les digan si van bien vestidas –explico Lily al ver mi cara.  
  
Lily estaba preciosa, llevaba una túnica verde esmeralda que hacía juego con sus ojos, llevaba unos zapatos con un poquito de tacón también verde que hacían conjunto con su túnica. El pelo lo llevaba recogido con un elegante moño y su maquillaje era sencillo.  
  
Mientras Lily terminaba de darse los últimos retoques, yo estaba todavía arreglándome. Al final termine haciéndome un moño también pero con la excepción de dejarme unos rizos cayendo por mi frente graciosamente. Cuando terminamos eran ya casi las ocho, así que bajamos a la sala común. Allí frente a la chimenea visualice a los merodeadores. Todos vestidos con túnicas de gala y por cierto muy guapos. Lily se despidió de mi, diciéndome que había quedado con Severus antes de la cena así que se fue de la sala común y yo me acerque a los chicos.  
  
Buenas noches chicos! Os importaría que bajara con vosotros al gran comedor? Es que Lily a quedado con Severus – dijo Thea  
  
Los chicos se giraron y vieron a una hermosa joven, vestida con una túnica malva que le sentaba estupendamente. Será un placer, mademoiselle –dijo Remus besándole la mano a lo que yo me reí tontamente tapándome la boca. El placer será enteramente mío, mesier – dijo Thea siguiendo el juego Entonces, bella dama, tendría el placer de acompañarme hasta el gran comedor –dijo Remus cortésmente y ofreciéndole su brazo Estaré encantada – dijo aceptando su brazo.  
  
Y así juntos bajaron al gran comedor, seguidos de los merodeadores restantes, dos con sonrisas burlonas y uno extremadamente celoso de su amigo.  
  
La cena paso sin el menor certamen, y muchos estaban ya impacientes por que empezara ya. Los actores y bailarines iban despejando el gran comedor para ir a cambiarse de ropa.  
  
Thea revisaba que todo marchara bien. La obra estaba apunto de empezar. Remus estaba arriba del telón preparado para hacer hechizos que abrieran la cortina, los decorados de cada escena, la música, las luces,... todo dependía de la magia. Mientras Thea, un poco nerviosa revisaba que todos los actores y bailarines estuvieran a punto para cuando tuvieran que salir.  
  
Donde esta Lily? Alguien ha visto a Lily Evans? Pregunto desesperada Thea Seguro que se ha rajado – dijo mordazmente una chica de Slytherin, pero Thea paso de ella.  
  
Todos, alumnos, profesores y fantasmas, estaban sentados ya en las butacas esperando a que la obra empezara ya. Pero los de fuera no se percataban de que dentro había un grave problema y es que la protagonista no aparecía por ningún lado. El telón empezó a abrirse lentamente...  
  
Jacques! Jacques! Es Lily... dijo un muchacho Lily? Sabes algo de ella? Donde esta? Que le a pasado? Pregunte angustiada Lily se encuentra en estos instantes en la enfermería...  
  
FIN DEL 2º CAPÍTULO.  
  
Hola!! Primero que todo quiero pedir disculpas por haberme retrasado tanto en enviar este capítulo, espero que les guste, pero e estado muy liada estos meses. Exámenes, las fallas de valencia,... quería enviarlo antes de irme de viaje a Paris, pero no lo pude terminar, lo siento, pero nada más e llegado y e desecho las maletas y descansado un poco, me e puesto a terminarlo y enviarlo rápidamente.  
  
Bueno que les a parecido este capítulo? Espero que me contesten un review!!! A demás prometo que el siguiente capítulo no tardare tanto en enviarlo como este que viene ahora el cual trata sobre el musical y alguna sorpresita que os tengo reservada.  
  
Sin más voy a contestar a las personas que han perdido un poco de su valioso tiempo, para escribirme un fabuloso review, que hacen que me suba por las paredes, de lo feliz que me pongo al leerlos...  
  
GRACIAS POR VUESTRO APOYO!!  
  
SARAMELISS – Hola!! Sabes que te llamas como yo!! Bueno muchas gracias por el review, me alegro mucho, que decir, muchísimo de que te encantara mi primer capitulo, y espero que lo continúes leyendo. Lo siento por la demora, pero tenía mis razones, primero que todo son los estudios, sorry. Muxos b7s.  
  
NATALY "LA MILLOR" – Lo de la millor eu dude molt natalia, que creguda que era germana, pero per lo menos m´has escrit, no? Ja en diras que penses de este capitul, eh? Espere la teua opinio. Adeu.  
  
ANAIS – Hola! si que me e leído el código da vinci, es un libro genial, a que si? La verdad es que fueron los primeros nombres que se me ocurrieron para los falsos padres franceses de Hermione, jeje. Bueno aquí tienes el 2º capítulo, espero que te guste. Gracias por el review. Muxos b7s  
  
HERMS MALFOY – Hola!!! Jejeje como habrás comprobado ya el pobre de James al final le a dado ese besito a Snape, pobrecito!! Jajaja pero esa fue la apuesta y la perdió, se que tendrá pesadillas pero lo superara, jeje. Muchas gracias por tu opinión, me alegra que te gustara el capitulo y siento mucho el haber tardado tanto en actualizar, sorry. Espero que continúes leyendo el fic. B7s  
  
YO_ANA – Hola!! si bueno es que Remus tiene una ideas muy locas, pobre James, tener que besar al amargado de Snape (lo siento por sus fans pero no me gusta nada), ya veras que en mi fic a Remus se le ocurrirán muchas ideas descabelladas con total de que sea una apuesta. Le encantan los retos a pesar de ser un chico tranquilo. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. B7s  
  
AJARA – Hola!!! yo me acuerdo de ti!! Hablamos por msn y me dijiste que cuando actualizaria... lo siento se que e tardado mucho, pero aquí tienes el 2 cap. Espero que te guste y el 3 intentare que este antes de que termine pascua. Muxos b7s  
  
THE FIRE SORCERER – Hola!! muchas gracias por tu opinión, me hacéis muy feliz al leer que os gusta mi fic. Siento la tardanza, pero como ya he justificado antes tenia mucho lio... espero que te guste este cap. Aun que a mi me gusta más el primero... bueno espero que me escribas un pequeño review, me interesaría mucho lo que opinas de este cap. Muxos b7s  
  
Buenos ya e contestados a todos los Reviews y vuelvo a deciros GRACIAS, solo espero que sigáis continuando leyéndolo y por favor mandadme vuestras opiniones, son muy importantes para mí aun que no lo parezca y me ayudan a continuar escribir el fic.  
  
Muchos b7s a todos los lectores: Sarah 


	3. compañia en la noche

Como es costumbre mía, siempre dedico a mis lectores los capítulos que escribo. Agradezco de todo corazón todas las personas que me envían sus opiniones, así que como ya habréis deducido este capítulo va dedicado especialmente y con todo mi cariño a esas personas, ya que sin esas magnificas opiniones de vosotros, mi fic no sería nada para mí, no tendría el mismo significado, muchas gracias.  
  
Anglik Djilah: Hola!!! Muchas gracias por seguir mi fic!!! Ya se que me he retrasado un montón en actualizar este fic, sorry! Pero he estado muy liada, y encima no resulto tan fácil como pensaba escribir este capítulo, que no me ha gustado nada, salvo por la parte del final, cuando Sirius y Herm... ya lo leerás, eh? Bueno lo de Snape me pareció buena idea, pero como dices tú, las cosas pasan Muchos b7s, sarah  
  
Natalyblack, hola natalia!!! Ja tinc un altre review teu, que emocio!!! Ara tens que escriure un altre, no? Quant hages llegit el capitol. Hasta més tard. Adeu  
  
Herms Malfoy: hola!!! Jejeje creo que me he retrasado bastante en actualizar, lo siento mucho, pero he estado muy liada. Bueno tus suposiciones son ciertas, tú misma lo leerás, pero he de decir que este capítulo no me gusta mucho, es un poco aburrido, pero te recomiendo la parte del final, que es cuando Sirius y Herm se... Jeje ya lo leerás. Espero tu respuesta. Muchos b7s, sarah Pd: muchas gracias por el review!!!!!  
  
SaraMeliss: hola!!! vaya que tienes sobrenombres, a mi mis amigs también me ponen muchos sobrenombres pero digamos que son un poco diferentes... mejor no comento... Ya se que me he tardado más en actualizar que el otro, pero avise, e estado muy liada estos meses, con tantos exámenes, las clases de confirmación, informática, aerobic, ... pero siento mucho el retraso. A mi si que me gusta la pareja de Herm/Draco, pero si te has dado cuenta, Herm esta en el pasado a causa de que draco esta enamorado de ella y pansy eso no lo soporta... de todos modos no te tienes que preocupar, ya que este fic es de sirius y herm. Espero tu respuesta. Muchas gracias!! B7s, sarah  
  
UN DÍA INOLVIDABLE  
  
-Vamos Peter deja ya de comer, que tenemos que encontrar unos buenos asientos para ver el musical – decía James levantándose de la mesa mientras observaba como Peter engullía un trozo de pastel de manzana.  
  
-Y no será que quieres ver a cierta personita? Como Li...  
  
-Cállate Peter! – dijo James mirando si alguien se había dado cuenta de lo que estaban hablando.  
  
James Potter y Peter Pettigrew iban caminando tranquilamente hacía el teatro, percatándose de que algunas miradas de las chicas iban dirigidas a ellos.  
  
-Has visto Colagusano esas chicas que están en la puerta no han parado de observarnos y reírse, seguro que alguna de ellas quiere algo conmigo. Mira se acerca una chica, pon tu mejor sonrisa seductora Peter, esta es mía – dijo James con arrogancia.  
  
Hola! Hola! estas buscando pareja preciosa? Dijo James seductoramente. Si quieres podemos ir a dar un paseo por el lago y luego podemos hacer lo que tú desees. Peter podría hablar contigo un momento – pregunto la chica ignorando a James y dejarlo en ridículo. Con-conmigo? Cla-claro - dijo Peter nervioso  
  
Peter y la chica de Hufflepuff se fueron a un rincón a hablar mientras sus compañeras los observaban con curiosidad y se reían y el pobre James ignorado y todavía sin creerse que una chica aparte de Lily lo había rechazado y encima por Peter, se había quedado en estado de shock.  
  
Tierra llamando a James Potter! Hay alguien en casa? –dijo Peter pasándole la mano por encima de su cara. Que? Ah si, entremos ya – dijo James todavía pasmado.  
  
James y Peter entraron al teatro y se sentaron cerca del escenario. Muchos alumnos ya estaban sentados en sus respectivas butacas y esperaban con impaciencia que empezara ya el musical. Mientras esperaban a que empezaran veían el folleto donde estaban los alumnos que iban a salir en el musical y el papel que iban a interpretar.  
  
Christian – Sirius Black Satine –Lily Evans El Duque – Lucius Malfoy Harold Zidler – Frank Longbotton  
  
Y así seguía la lista, tanto de los actores como de los bailarines, que tenían una gran importancia vital en el musical.  
  
De repente, las luces se apagaron y todo el mundo cerro la boca para observar con expectación la obra. Una voz empezó a resonar por todo el teatro al paso que un pequeño telón del escenario de la derecha empezó a abrirse lentamente mostrando en el, una habitación con una sencilla cama y una mesa con una maquina de escribir encima, y en esa maquina estaba escribiendo un hombre sentado en una silla de madera medio rota... (Recordar que hay tres escenarios, dos pequeños y uno grande al medio) (Las letras que están subrayadas significa que el narrador, ósea Remus, es el que esta hablando)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
(Canta Toulouse)  
  
There was a boy - érase una vez un chico A very strange enchanted boy – Un chico embrujado y muy extraño They say he wandered very fall – dicen que había llegado de muy lejos Very fall – de muy, muy lejos Over land and sea – por tierra y por mar A little sky – algo tímido And sad of eye – y de expresión triste But very wise... – pero muy sabio... Was he... – eso si And then one day – un buen día A magic day... – un mágico día He passed my way – se cruzó en mi camino And while we spoke of many things – y mientras hablabamos de muchas cosas Fools and kings – de bufones y de reyes This he said to me – me dijo esto The greatest thing – lo más grande You´ll ever learn - que te puede suceder I just to love – es que ames And be loved... y seas... In return... - correspondido  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
El narrador de la obra empezó a hablar (ósea Remus) mientras que Sirius hacía como si escribiera en la maquina...  
  
El Moulin Rouge Un club nocturno, un salón de baile y un burdel, regentado por Harold Zidler. Un reino de placeres nocturnos, en que los poderosos jugueteaban con las jóvenes y bellas criaturas de los bajos fondos. Y la más hermosa de todas ellas, era la mujer que yo amaba. Satine. Una cortesana que vendía su amor a los hombres. La llamaban el diamante reluciente. Ella era la estrella del Moulin Rouge. La mujer que yo amaba esta...muerta.  
  
Llegue por primera vez a París hace un año. Era el año 1899, el verano del amor. Yo no sabia nada del Moulin Rouge, ni de Harold Zidler, ni de Satine. Una revolución bohemia había arroyado al mundo y yo viaje desde Londres para formar parte de ella. Sobre una colina se asentaba el barrio de Montmartre. No era como había dicho mi padre, "un barrio de pecado" Sino el centro del mundo bohemio. Músicos, pintores, escritores, se les conocía como los hijos de la revolución. Si! Yo había venido a vivir la penuria, a escribir sobre la verdad, la belleza, la libertad, y sobre aquello que creía por encima de todo, el amor. Solo había un problema, nunca me había enamorado!!  
  
Afortunadamente en aquel mismo momento, un argentino inconsciente atravesó mi techo.  
  
Ahhh! Dijo Christian y se apartó de su silla para que el argentino no le cayera encima.  
  
Acto seguido apareció un enano vestido de monja. Eyyyy, como esta usted? Dijo el enano.  
  
Me llamo Henri Marie Raymond Toulouse-Lautrec-Montfa. Dijo el enano girando un bastón. Que? Dijo Christian sorprendido. No sabe cuanto lo lamento esto- dijo el enano mientras veía al argentino. Estamos ensayando una obra. Que? Volvió a decir Christian sin creérselo. Una obra!! Algo muy moderno llamado: Espectacular, Espectacular. Trascurre en Suiza – le contaba Toulouse a Christian. Por desgracia el argentino padecía una enfermedad llamada Narcolepsia. Esta perfectamente y de repente zzzz esta inconsciente – decía el enano imitando el ronquido y haciendo gestos con la cabeza. Como esta? Pregunto alguien con la cara pintada de blanco con los pómulos pintados de rosa, una melena negra y lisa que vestía extravagantemente. Perfecto, el narcoleptico del argentino esta inconsciente y el libreto no estará acabado a tiempo para presentárselo mañana al productor. Dijo irónicamente Audrey Es cierto Toulouse y yo no he terminado la música – dijo un hombre que llevaba gafas de sol y un Bombin en la cabeza Ya habrá alguien que lea el papel. Intervino Toulouse En nombre del cielo, ¿donde encontraremos a alguien que ensañe el papel del joven y sensible poeta y pastor de cabras Suizo? Dijo Audrey  
  
Antes de darme cuenta, ya todos estaban en mi habitación y el argentino seguía inconsciente acostado en mi cama Parecía haber unas ciertas diferencias artísticas sobre las letras de Audrey Pronto y no se como, ayude a escribir la obra aportando ideas. Ideas que entusiasmaron a los otros.  
  
Audrey podrías escribir juntos? Dijo Toulouse Perdón? Dijo Audrey  
  
La sugerencia de Toulouse de que escribiéramos juntos no era lo que Audrey querría oír.  
  
Adiós. Dijo Audrey dando un gran portazo. Por tú primer trabajo en Paris. Dijo Toulouse brindando con un chupito de tequila. Toulouse Zidler no accederá- dijo el pianista. No te ofendas pero has escrito alguna vez un libreto? Le pregunto a Christian No- dijo asustado Christian Baah!!El chico tiene talento- dijo el argentino acercándose a Christian. Me gusta, dijo abriendo sus brazos, donde una mano fue a parar a sus partes bajas. AHH- dijo asustado Christian No penséis mal- dijo el argentino retirando la mano rápidamente. Me gusta el talento.  
  
Toulouse, el argentino, el pianista y el que manejaba las luces se acercaron y formaron una piña para hablar en privado.  
  
Con Christian podremos escribir el espectáculo bohemio que siempre hemos soñado- dijo Toulouse. Como convenceremos a Zidler- dijo el pianista  
  
Pero Touluse tenía un plan.  
  
Satine- dijo Toulouse.  
  
Me vestirían con el mejor traje del argentino y me haría pasar por un importante escritor ingles. Entonces Satine al escuchar mi poesía moderna quedaría atónita y acudiría a Zidler para que yo escribiera Spectacular, Spectacular.  
  
No!! No puedo escribir la obra!! Por que no? Dijeron todos No se si soy un autentico revolucionario bohemio. Tu crees en la belleza? dijo Toulouse Si. En la libertad? Dijo el argentino Si desde luego En la verdad? Dijo el pianista Si En el amor? Dijo el hombre de las luces El amor, el amor. Creo en el amor por encima de todo. El amor es como lo oxigeno. El amor es algo esplendoroso. El amor nos eleva a nuestra esencia. Todo lo que necesitamos es amor. A nosotros no nos engañas, eras la voz de los hijos de la revolución, dijo Toulouse algo bebido. No se nos puede engañar!! Dijeron todos mirando a Christian Brindemos por el nuevo escritor del primer espectáculo de la revolución bohemia del mundo.  
  
El argentino va hacía donde esta Christian y lo besa. Era un plan perfecto, iba a tener una audición con Satine. Salimos para el Moulin Rouge. Yo iba a interpretar mi poesía para Satine.  
  
El telón se cerró lentamente. Y entonces empezó a abrirse el escenario grande, cuando estuvo totalmente abierto se encendieron las luces y entonces empezó el espectáculo... ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Dentro del Moulin Rouge.  
  
Harold Zidler y sus infantes chicas, las llamaban sus caras diamantinos.  
  
(Empiezan a cantar y a bailar las chicas del cantan)  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ohh) Hey, sister, go, sister Soul, sister, go, sister (todo este párrafo se escucha de fondo, lo cantan las bailarinas)  
  
(Harold Zidler)  
  
If live´s an awful bore) – si la vida es aburrimiento And living´s just a chore – y vivir una obligación That you do cause death´s not much fun – que solo haces por que la muerte no es mejor I´ve just the antidote – tengo la solución Ans thought i mustn´t gloat – aun que no debería fanfarronear At the moulin rouge, you´ll have fun – en el moulin rouge, lo pasarás fenomenal So scratch that little niggles – déjate de absurdos Give a little wiggle – y menea el trasero You know that you can –sabes que puedes  
  
Because we... ...can cancan – por que nosotros... ... bailamos el cancán  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir(ce soir) Voulez-vous couche avec moi(ohh)  
  
Don´t say you can´t can´t can´t – no digas que no puedes You know you can cancan – por que sabes bailar el cancán Don´t say you can´t - no digas que no puedes Because you can - por que puedes  
  
Los aristócratas empiezan a cantar también  
  
Here we are now – aquí nos tienes Entertain us - divítiendo We feel stupid – somos una panda de estupidos And contengious – que contagían  
  
Harold Zidler  
  
Got some dark desire – oscuros deseos Love to play with fire – nos encanta jugar con fuego Why not let it rip? –por qué no dejarse llevar? Live a little bit – vivir un poco  
  
Aristocrtatas, bailarinas y zidler  
  
We can cancan – sabemos bailar el cancán Don´t say you can´t can´t can´t – no digas que no puedes You know you can cancan – por que sabes bailar el cancán You can cancan – sabes bailar el cancán  
  
Zidler  
  
Outside, iy may be raining – fuera estará lloviendo But it here it´s entertaining! – Pero aquí nos estamos divírtiendo  
  
Todos If you love love love – si quieres quieres quieres To be free free free – ser libre libre libre The moulin rouge is the place to be – el moulin rouge es tu lugar  
  
Zidler Because be cancan! – por que aquí bailamos el cancán Yes, we can cancan! – si bailamos el cancan  
  
Aristocratas Here we are now – aquí nos tienes Entertain us - divirtiendo  
  
Zidler Outside, things may be tragic – fuera las cosas serán trágicas But in here, we feel it´s magic – pero aquí, todo es mágia  
  
Todos están saltando, riendo y gritando y entonces se callan todos y Zidler dice: el cancán Una música estridente empieza otra vez a sonar por toda la sala, las bailarinas empiezan a bailar el cancán sexualmente con los caballeros de la sala  
  
Go, sister, soul, sister – vamos, hermana, hermana del alma Hey, sister, go, sister – eh, hermana, vamos hermana Soul, sister, go, sister – hermana del alma, vamos, hermana  
  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da, da)  
  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ohh)  
  
Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh)  
  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
  
Christian y los bohemios se encuentran observando fascinando el espectacular baile de las chicas del cancan  
  
Y Christian canta: Cause it´s good for you mind! – Por que es bueno para tu mente!  
  
Las bailarinas no paran de cantar y bailar y reír con los aristócratas Christian esta un poco desorientado  
  
Christian – lo llama Toulouse para que se siente en una mesa que había apartada del centro de la sala donde bailaban Misión cumplida, hemos conseguido eludir a Zidler – dice Toulouse  
  
De repente las voces cesan y todo queda en un absoluto silencio, todos se giran hacía el mismo punto y observan callados lo que va a suceder  
  
Es ella, el diamante reluciente – le dice Toulouse a Christian  
  
Una chica muy hermosa baja sentada en un columpio vestida con un traje plateado con cantidades de pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes en el. Christian se queda sin palabras al verla  
  
(Satine canta)  
  
The french are glad to... - ...Die for love – muren por amor They delight... - se deleitan... ...in fighting duels - ... con sus duelos  
  
("pero aquella noche alguien más iba a conocer a Satine")  
  
But i prefer... - pero yo prefiero ... A man who lives – un hombre que viva bien  
  
(el inversor de Zidler" dice Remus)  
  
And gives expensive... - y regale lujosas... Jewels. - joyas  
  
(el duque – dice Remus)  
  
Una música más movidita empieza a sonar y el ambiente se caldea, Satine empieza a dar vueltas con el columpio, al tiempo que estira el brazo para que los hombres le toquen la mano  
  
And kiss on the hand – un beso en la mano May be continental – es más bien continental But diamond are – pero un diamante A girl´s best friends – es el mejor amigo de una mujer  
  
Los hombres que tiene al lado sacan su dinero para dárselo. Satine baja del columpio y empieza a bailar por toda la sala.  
  
A kiss may be grand - un beso es algo grande But it won´t pay the rental – pero no te paga el alquiler On your humble flat –de tu humilde piso Or help you feed your pussycat – ni da de comer a tu gatito Men grow cold – los hombres se vuelven fríos As girl grow old – y las mujeres viejas And we all lose our charms in the end – todos perdemos el encanto al final But square cut or pear-shaped – talladas en ángulo o en bisel These rocks don´t lose their shape –esas piedras nunca pierden su forma Diamond are a girl´s best friend – un diamante es el mejor amigo de una mujer  
  
El duque también sentado junto a Harold Zidler observa embobado a Satine. Satine mientras bailar flirtea con los hombres. Alguien la levanta y ella coje un pequeño diamante que le da un caballero.  
  
Cuando podré ver a la chica? Pregunta el duque a Harold  
  
Tiffany´s – sigue cantando Satine  
  
Después del número e preparado un encuentro especial usted y mademoiselle Satine. Totalmente solos – le dice Harold al duque.  
  
Cartier! – sigue cantando Satine.  
  
Un caballero le ofrece un ramo de rosas rojas a lo que ella nada más verlas las tira al suelo, ella lo empuja enfadada.  
  
Después del número e preparado un encuentro privado. Tú y mademoiselle Satine, totalmente solos. Dice Toulouse Solos? Pregunta Christian asustado (Mientras en el pensamiento de Sirius – No puede ser! Pero por que esta ella? Que le a ocurrido a Evans? Por merlín voy a besar a Thea!!! – y con estos pensamientos seguía el espectáculo) SI, TOTALMENTE SOLOS – dicen al mismo tiempo Harold al duque, y Toulouse a Christian.  
  
Cause we are living – por que vivimos In a material world – en un mundo materialista And i am a material girl –y yo soy una chica materialista  
  
Venid a por mí, chicos. Dice Satine y una masa de caballeros empieza a rodearla y de repente la levantan encima de sus cabezas y empiezan a llevarla a cuestas por toda la sala.  
  
Disculpe- le dice Harold a el duque y se va corriendo para encontrarse con Satine al medio de la sala  
  
Black Star! Roscor! Canta Satine Talk to me Harold Zidler!! - Háblame algo, Harold Zidler Tell me al about it! - Dime algo  
  
Dejan a Satine en una plataforma que hay al medio de la sala y Harold se sube también a ella.  
  
There may come a time – puede llegar el momento When a lass needs a lawyer – en que necesite un abogado But diamonds are – pero el diamante A girl´s best friends – es el mejor amigo de una mujer  
  
Harold tiene un diamante con forma de corazón en la mano y juega a que Satine lo coja, pero esta no lo alcanza. Las bailarinas bailan alrededor de la plataforma levantando sus faldas.  
  
There may come a time –puede llegar el tiempo When a hard-boiled employer things – en que un duro jefe piense: You´re awful nice ( dice Harold mientras le toca el culo a Satine) – eres muy guapa Don´t worry. I´ll rally forth – no te preocupes And tee things up! – yo dispondre todo con celebridad  
  
Mientras en la mesa donde están los bohemios...  
  
No, no Christian – le dicen los bohemios intentando sentarlo otra vez Me adelantare para disponerlo todo – dice Toulouse – Oh no. Toulouse había derramado todo el té encima del traje del duque -Esta el duque? Pregunta satine a Harold mientras bailan -querida, te iba a fallar papa – dice Harold y se gira para ver donde esta el duque – ohh!!  
  
Es terrible, lo siento – dice Toulouse mientras limpia con un pañuelo al duque  
  
- Donde esta? Pregunta Satine mientras se va quitando los guantes de las manos -Es a quien Toulouse limpia con un pañuelo – contesta Harold mientras va girando hacía el otro lado para que Satine lo vea.  
  
Disculpa Christian. Me lo prestas? Pregunta Toulouse mientras le quita el pañuelo del bolsillo.  
  
Satine ve que Toulouse limpia con un pañuelo a Christian y lo mira dubitativa. Estas seguro Harold? Déjame ver – dice Harold y se gira para ver si era el duque, pero cuando mira Toulouse esta limpiando a el duque y no a Christian.  
  
permítame, lo siento – dice Toulouse limpiando a el duque – lo siento en el alma o que vergüenza  
  
Ese es lentejita. Espero que ese maldito lunático no me lo espante – dice Harold a Satine entregándole por fin el diamante  
  
Límpiate tú, cerdo burgués – dice Toulouse indignado y arrojándole el pañuelo en toda la cara.  
  
El guardaespaldas del duque coge a Toulouse del hombro y lo gira y abre su chaqueta para mostrarle la pistola que lleva encima  
  
En la tarima donde están Harold y Satine las bailarinas los tapan con sus faldas para que no dejen pasar nada. Mientras dentro Harold se esta desvistiendo y Satine se cambia por otro vestido de color rosa.  
  
-Nos financiara? Pregunta Satine - pichoncito! Pasando la noche contigo, como negarse a hacerlo? -cuál es su tipo? La flor mustia? La burbujeante? O la ardiente tentadora? - Yo creo que la ardiente tentadora. Dependemos de ti. Recuerda. En un autentico espectáculo, en un autentico teatro, en un autentico público, tu serás... - Una autentica estrella  
  
Las bailarinas se bajan y Satine se levanta cambiada con otro vestido diferente al anterior, este de color rosa con corazones y a Zidler con la ropa interior.  
  
Causa that´s when those louses – es entonces cuando esos despreciables Co back to their spouses – vuelven con sus esposas Diamonds... . - un diamante... ...I have exciting news!... (Los hombres la levantan en brazos y la dirigen hacía donde señala su brazo) - tengo excelentes noticias! ...Are a girl´s... - ...es, de la mujer... ...best... - ... el mejor... ...friends. - ... amigo  
  
Satine se pone delante de la mesa de los bohemios y señala con el dedo a Christian  
  
he oido que esta usted esperándome? Pregunta sensualmente Satine a Christian (pensamientos de Thea – por que me tiene que pasar esto a mi? No se si podré interpretar la obra con este nerviosismo que tengo encima y es que hoy Sirius esta más guapo que nunca) si-si – dice nervioso Christian ( vaya! Esta preciosa! Ese traje le sienta pero que muy, muy bien. ( pensamientos de Sirius - Será mejor que cierres la boca si no quieres que te salga la baba, gran esfuerzo! Animo Sirius! Adelante!) Me temo que es la dama la que elige- dice Satine al público. El espectáculo es nuestro – susurra el argentino a Christian  
  
Al ver Satine que Christian no se levanta hace cara de defraudada y los hombres la imitan.  
  
-Veo que ya has conocido a mi amigo ingles Christian- le dice Toulouse a Satine - Ya me hago cargo de él – contesta Satine –bailemos – le dice a Crhistine  
  
Una canción movidita empieza a sonar y Satine y Christian salen a bailar, mi entras conversan sobre el espectáculo. Las otras bailarinas también bailan con los aristócratas.  
  
Los bohemios observan a Christian desde su mesa -parece que todo ha ido bien – dice el pianista - Increíble – dice el argentino - tiene un don con las mujeres – dice el doctor - os lo dije, es un genio – dice Toulouse  
  
Mientras Christian y Satine siguen bailando su coreografía, ella le dice a él – es magnifico que se haya interesado con nuestro espectáculo  
  
parece emocionante. Me encantaría participar. Enserio Si le gusta lo que hago, claro Seguro que si. Toulouse ha pensado que podríamos... hacerlo en privado Ah si? Si, como diría, un recital poético privado Mmmm de modo que un recital. Me encantaría un poco de poesía después de cenar. Jeje  
  
La canción se esta terminando ya. Coge el sombrero – grita Satine a Christiane. Una veintena aproximadamente de sombreros se elevan por el aire y caen lentamente hasta ser recogidos al vuelo por los caballeros. Satine esta de nuevo subida en el columpio y este se eleva mientras ella va cantando...  
  
Diamonds -diamantes Diamonds - diamantes Square cut... - talladas en ángulo... ... Or pear-shaped – ... o en bisel These rocks... – esas piedras... ... won´t lose their shape – ...nunca pierden su forma  
  
El público esta bailando cogidos de las manos alrededor del columpio de Satine mientras la observan elevarse por los aires  
  
Diamonds... – diamantes... ...Are a girl´s... - ... es de una mujer ... Best... - ... el mejor...  
  
Satine no puede emitir un sonido por que se esta ahogando y de repente, pum, cae del columpio, precipitándose contra el suelo, pero un bailarín de color la coge en el aire y no sale lastimada. El público esta abrumado por tal escena y todos están callados.  
  
Ahhh!! Empieza a aplaudir eufórico Zidler. El público también aplaude y Empieza a aclamar su nombre: SATINE! SATINE! SATINE!  
  
La habéis asustado – grita Harold a los hombres y se escuchar un Ohhhh por toda la sala – pero desde aquí veo algunas bailarinas del Moulin Rouge que están buscando a una pareja o dos! Así que si os gusta el can can lanzaros a bailar el Hunkadola con ellas.  
  
Y mientras Satine se recomponía de su sorprendente desmayo, fuera las bailarinas provocaban la seda a los caballeros sin recordar lo que había sucedido minutos atrás.  
  
La obra había finalizado. La muchedumbre aplaudía con entusiasmo, algunas chicas lloraban por el triste final de la obra, otros alababan a los actores o bailarines y incluso algunos hacían críticas referente a todo el musical. Conclusión, el musical fue el no va más, un tremendo éxito, que se recordaría en Hogwarts por un montón de años.  
  
El profesor Dumblendore subió al estrado, los alumnos lo miraban extrañado y se preguntaban que hacía allí arriba.  
  
Alumnos! Por favor cállense un momento!! Tengo que anunciarles una noticia de gran importancia!! Dijo el director.  
  
Después de haber pasado unos segundos, los alumnos callaron y le cedieron la palabra al director.  
  
Primero que todo quiero felicitar y agradecer a todos alumnos que han participado en esta maravillosa obra. También les tengo que comunicar que hay una sorpresa esperándolos en el gran comedor, espero que les guste. Dijo el director y bajo del estrado con una sonrisa enigmática en su rostro.  
  
Los alumnos fueron directamente al gran comedor, ya que su curiosidad por la sorpresa de Dumblendore aumentaba por segundos.  
  
.............................................................................................................  
  
Mientras en la enfermería, Hermione había ido a visitar a Lily, para ver como se encontraba.  
  
Enfermera, como se encuentra Lily? Pregunto preocupada Hermione. Ella ya esta mejor, le ha bajado la fiebre, lo único que necesita ahora es reposo, pasado mañana ya podrá salir de aquí. Le importaría si pudiera verla un momento? Pregunto Hermione  
  
La enfermera solo le indico la cama que ocupaba Lily con su mano y se fue a su escritorio a rellenar unos formularios. Hermione se dirigió a la cama que estaba al lado de la ventana. Allí yacía Lily, dormida profundamente y con un paño en la frente para que le bajara la poca fiebre que tenía. Hemione se sentó en una silla que había al lado de la cama y le hablo.  
  
Lily –dijo cogiendole la mano – que te ha pasado? Quien te ha hecho esto? Lo siento, ha sido mi culpa. Sabes? El musical ha sido un éxito, pero si hubieras estado tú, lo hubieras hecho mejor, tuve que salir yo en tu lugar y a demás tuve que besar a Sirius... -hizo un suspiro - ... fue un beso tan... tan... -hizo otro suspiro – será mejor que me vaya al baile que ha organizado Dumblendore. Mañana vendré a verte. Buenas noches Lily. Dijo Hermione y abandono la enfermería para ir al baile organizado por Dumblendore.  
  
Hermione iba caminando silenciosamente por los pasillos, todavía llevaba puesto el traje de la última escena del musical, ya que quería ver como estaba Lily y tan solo termino la obra se fue rápidamente a la enfermería, diciéndole a Remus y Sirius que los vería más tarde. Mientras se dirigía hacía el gran comedor iba sumisa en sus pensamientos, que ahora mismo ocupaban una escena donde Sirius y ella tenían su primer encuentro solos...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Dentro del elefante, Satine se preparaba para recibir a su invitado, que esperaba de pie, cuando Satine le permitió entrar en la habitación.  
  
-Es un lugar ideal para un recital de poesía. No le parece? Dijo Satine, mientras salía con una ropa interior muy sexy. Es poético también para usted? Pregunto ella muy sensualmente dirigiendo-se a la mesa.  
  
-Si, si contesto Christian tartamudeando, ya que había quedado atónito viendo a Satine  
  
Mientras sin que se dieran cuenta, los bohemios escalaban el elefante para observar a los dos tortolitos...  
  
-desea cenar algo? Quizás un poco de Champán? Dijo Satine cogiendo la botella  
  
-Me...Me gustaría acabar cuando antes. respondió Christian.  
  
-Ohh! Muy bien! Dijo Satine algo sorprendida por la actitud de el. I por que no viene aquí! Dijo ella tumbando-se en la cama. I acabamos cuanto antes dijo ella quitando-se la bata para dejar al descubierto su perfecta figura  
  
-Yo..Prefiero hacer-lo de pie - dijo Christian que no se había movido de donde estaba.  
  
-Ohh! Dijo Satine otra vez sorprendida, levantando-se de la cama.  
  
-No, no hace falta que se levante. Es que a veces es algo largo – intentaba explicar Christian a una sorprendida Satine – y deseo que este usted cómoda. Lo que hago es bastante moderno y a lo mejor al principio le parece algo extraño, pe-pero creo que si esta usted receptiva disfrutara con ello – termino de decir Christian  
  
- No lo pongo en duda – dijo Satine acomodada en la cama  
  
- disculpe – dijo Christian y se fue directamente a la mesa. El... el cielo – dijo alzando su mano con el sombrero pero se cayo al ver que Satine hacía gemidos y se frotaba su cuerpo provocadoramente.  
  
Christian le dio la espalda de ella, estaba nervioso y se decía a si mismo – prrr , vamos, prrr. Satine vio que no funcionaba y esta un poco frustrada. Pero cuando vio que Christian se volvía a girar otra vez hacía ella empezó de nuevo a hacer los gemidos, a lo que el se volvió a girar nervioso y empezó a hablar solo. Satine al ver que su plan no funcionaba se estaba enfadando y perdiendo ya la paciencia  
  
- Ocurre algo? Pregunto ella  
  
-estoy un poco nervioso, es que a veces tarda un poco en... no se en llegar la inspiración...  
  
- ahh! Ya entiendo – dijo Satine levantándose de la cama – claro, claro, claro, deja que mama te ayude ummm – Satine estaba frente a el muy juntos y de repente, zas, le dio un buen apretón a su parte baja - Esto te inspira – y lo echo cama como una desesperada. Christian no sabía que hacer, no se lo esperaba.  
  
- Hagamos el amor – dijo ella  
  
- Hacer el amor – dijo él estupefacto  
  
-Quieres hacerlo? Verdad? – dijo ella echándose encima de él y empezándole a bajar los pantalones. Di la verdad? No sientes la poesía? - Continuaba ella hablando y desvistiéndolo sin dejarle hacer nada a Christian. Oh vamos, sientela, libera al tigre!!! – entonces fue a bajarle los calzoncillos y cuando lo vio dijo – Oh! Mi madre!. Si necesito tu poesía ahora – le decía ella a él.  
  
de acuerdo – dijo el apartándose de ella y de la cama y vistiéndose otra vez. Es algo curioso lo que siente mi ser... que? Dijo pasmada ella No es algo que me resulte fácil esconder... a si, a si esta bien? Es lo que quiere?Le pregunto él a ella Oh, poesía? Si! Si! Palabras atrevidas...ohhh, Jajaja si! Sigue! Sigue! No... no tengo mucho dinero... pero de ser así compraría una cosa donde poder juntos vivir... Si! Si! Jajaja, sigue, no pares! Y si fuera escultor o al contrario – Christian veía a Satine pasmado, entonces ella se bajo de la cama gateando y se enrollo en una especie de manta de leopardo y roja - alguien que fabrique su poción... No! No! No pares! Chico malo! Chico malo! Dame mas! Si! Si! – decía girando con la manta alrededor de ella y dando trompazos...  
  
Christian al ver que esto no era lo que él imaginaba se giro y entonces....  
  
Mi gift is my song .- mi don es la cancion  
And this one´s for you – y esta es para tí  
  
Satine al escucharlo cantar paro y lo miro estupefacta, Christian también  
la miro, y ambos ojos se encontraron...  
  
And you can tell everybody - puedes contar a todo el mundo That this is your song – que esta es tu canción It may be quite simple, but – y puede parecerte muy simple, pero Not that it´s done – ahora que está acabada  
  
I hope you don´t mind – espero que no te importe I hope you don´t mind – espero que no te importe That i put down in words – que te lo diga con palabras How wonderful life is – que maravillosa es la vida Now you´re in the world – ahora que estas en el mundo  
  
I sat on the roof – me sente en el tejado And i kicked off the moss – y arranqué el musgo Well, some of these verses – algunos de estos versos They got me quite croos – me costaron mucho  
  
Satine se levanta sin perderlo de vista y el la mira mientras canta sonriendo  
  
But the sun´s been kind – pero el sol fue amable While i wrote this song – mientras escribía esta canción It´s for people like you that – es para gente Como tú Keep it turned on – que le da sentido  
  
Satine se acerca a el sonriendo lentamente y el le susurra al oído la canción  
  
So excuse me forgetting – perdona que a veces me olvide But these things i do – pero me suele pasar You see, i´ve forgetten - ves? He olvidado If they ´re green or they´re blue – si son verdes o azules  
  
Ellos dos se miran y se sonríen mutuamente  
  
Anyway, the thing is – pero bueno What really mean – solo quiero decir Yours are the sweetest eyes – que son los ojos más dulces I´ve ever seen – que he visto jamás  
  
Christiane y Satine empiezan a bailar felices por todo el elefante sin imaginar que alguien los estaba observando (osea los bohemios)  
  
And you can tell everybody –puedes contar a todo el mundo This is your song – que esta es tu cancion It may be quite simple, but – puede parecer muy simple, pero Now that´s it´s done – ahora que está cabada Ella se acerca a el dando giros y cuando llega hasta el se cogen de las manos  
  
i hope you don´t mind, -espero que no te importe i hope you don´t mind – espero que no te importe that i put down in words – que te lo diga con palabras how wonderful life is – que maravillosa es la vida now you´re in the world – ahora que estas en el mundo  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Había llegado al gran comedor ya, las puertas estaban abiertas y desde fuera podías observar la gran fiesta que había allí dentro. En el centro del gran comedor habían infinitas parejas bailando y riendo felices, disfrutando de la noche. Otros en cambio estaban sentados en las mesas tomándose una refrescante cerveza de mantequilla con sus amigos o pareja de baile.  
  
Hermione entro y intento visualizar algún conocido sentado en las mesas, al final vio a Peter sentado solo en una mesa y como no tenía alternativa pues se dirigió hacía él, pero mientras iba caminando alguien la tomo del brazo y la giro.  
  
Pronto se encontró con unos ojos fríos de color grises y ya supo quien era esa persona con solo ver su mirada desafiante y orgullosa. -Malfoy –dijo secamente ella Jacques. Te han dicho que estas hermosa con ese traje. Black se pondrá celosa como continúes hablando conmigo. No, Narcisa no se pondrá celosa, bueno tal vez un poquito, pero eso es algo que no te incumbe. Si, tienes razón, no me incumbe, y ahora si no te importa me voy con mis amigos. Buenas noches. Dijo Hermione dándole la espalda. A mi nadie me da la espalda Jacques –dijo Malfoy cogiendola del brazo otra vez y girándola aun que esta vez con más fuerza. Suéltame –dijo Hermione forjeando el brazo y mostrando indiferencia aun que en realidad le estaba haciendo daño – Que quieres? Solo quiero bailar contigo, es mucho pedir? Dijo él y sin que ella pudiera oponerse, la cogió de la cintura fuertemente y la dirigió hacía en centro de la sala y se pusieron a bailar silenciosamente.  
  
Sirius coge a Hermione por los brazos y empiezan a dar vueltas y vueltas riendo ambos hasta que al final la deja en el suelo suavemente pero todavía quedan cogidos, las manos de ella están en su cuello, mientras que las manos de el en su cintura...  
  
oh, aún no puedo creerlo... - empieza a hablar Satine – estoy enamorada. Estoy enamorada de un duque, joven guapo y con talento... duque? Dice el apunto de besarla No es que el titulo no sea importante - contesta ella riendo No soy duque – apunto de besarla. Soy escritor Que? – dice apartándose de el rápidamente – escritor? Si escritor – contesta el sonriendo No! - Dice poniéndose las manos en la boca – oh no, no serás uno de esos bohemios creadores pero trágicamente indulgentes protegidos de Toulouse... Se podría decir así No! Le voy matar. Lo matare  
  
Arriba del tejado los bohemios lo habían escuchado todo y Toulouse estaba muy asustado  
  
Que hay del duque? Pregunto Satine abriendo la puerta de su habitación, pero cuando la abrió en la entrada estaba nada más ni nada menos que Harold y el duque, cerrando rápidamente la puerta. Ah! El duque! Dijo gritando, corre escóndete  
  
- Querida estas visible para el duque? Pregunto Harold abriendo la puerta Christian se escondió detrás de Satine y Satine hacía una pose para que el duque y Harold no lo vieran.  
  
Donde estabas? Preguntaba Harold a Satine, mientras el duque esperaba en la entrada de la puerta  
  
ah... ah.. estaba esperando. Mi querido duque, permíteme presentarle a mademoiselle Satine! Dijo Harold Mesier, que detalle que dedique algo de su valioso tiempo para visitarme.  
  
Christian estaba escondido detrás de la pequeña mesa, donde estaba la comida y la bebida.  
  
el placer será enteramente mío querida, sin duda – contesto el duque. Les dejo para que intimides tortolitos – dijo Harold cerrando la puerta y dejándolos solos. un beso en la mano es más bien continental – dijo el duque besándole la mano pero un diamante es el mejor amigo de una mujer – dijo ella retirando la mano. Bien, tras los bellos ejercicios nocturnos sobre el escenario, intuyo que necesitara un refrigeró, querida. No! Grito ella a lo que el duque poso su vista en ella –le... le gusta a usted la vista Encantadora – dijo el duque girándose otra vez para abrir la botella de champán.  
  
Satine empezó a bailar y hacer piruetas para que el duque posara su vista  
en ella y dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, por que podría ver a  
Christian.  
  
querida... quería una copa de champán... no! Dijo arrodillándose frente a él. Es algo curioso lo que... lo que siente mi ser – decía Satine por medio de los signos que hacía Christian detrás del duque sin ser visto. – No es algo que me resulte fácil... ESCONDER. NO! - Dijo aferrándose piernas al duque – no tengo mucho dinero, pero de ser así compraría una cosa donde juntos poder vivir.  
  
I hope you don´t mind – empezó a cantar Satine mientras subía las manos  
tocando el cuerpo del duque. Christian lentamente iba acercándose a la  
puerta para salir – i hope you don´t mind, that i put down in words. How  
wonderful... life is... now you´re in... the world.  
  
eso es muy hermoso – dijo el duque enamorado ya de ella es de espetacular, espectacular, aquí mismo con usted e comprendido el verdadero significado de esas palabras, que maravillosa que es la vida, ahora que tú estas en el mundo – dijo Satine susurrando Y que significa querida mía? Pregunto el duque.  
  
Christian había llegado a la puerta la abrió y entonces vio al guardaespaldas del duque, por lo tanto tuvo que cerrar la puerta de un portazo y esconderse otra vez, el duque estaba girándose pero gracias a la intervención de Satine no vio a Christian.  
  
duque no juegue así con mis emociones! Usted sabe el efecto que produce en las mujeres! Snif, snif - decía Satine mientras fingía llorar en la cama. Hagamos el amor – dijo estirándole de la chaqueta y echándolo encima de su cama Hacer el amor? Dijo confundido Sabía que sentía lo mismo –dijo Satine abrazándolo de forma que quedaba de espaldas a la habitación, mientras Satine le hacía señas a Christian con la mano para que se marchara por la puerta – oh duque! Tiene usted razón! Deberíamos esperar hasta el día del estreno. Esperar? Esperar? Pregunto el duque sin creérselo Oh! Hay una fuerza en usted que me asusta. Debe irse – dijo Satine levantándose de la cama y echando al duque de su habitación Acabo de llegar – decía el duque. Si, pero nos veremos todos los días en los ensayos. Debemos esperar hasta la noche del estreno – decía Satine abriendo la puerta – Márchese – y Satine le cerro la puerta en las narices.  
  
Que? Que estabas diciendo Malfoy? Pregunto aturdida Hermione, una vez más se había quedado absorta en sus pensamientos Estaba diciéndote querida, que como ya has podido comprobar, un Malfoy siempre consigue lo que se propone. Si. Lo he visto. Ha actuado muy bien –decía Hermione fríamente – Y ahora si me disculpa la canción ya ha terminado. A usted le espera una joven señorita de su casa, la cual le disgustara que no baile con ella y a mi me están esperando mis amigos. Buenas noches – Dijo Hermione y se fue rápidamente de su lado.  
  
Hermione sentía repulsión por haber bailado con un futuro mortifago, pero no pudo hacer nada al respecto. Llegó donde estaban sus amigas, las cuales estaban tomando un refresco con sus parejas.  
  
Bunas noches! Como va todo? Pregunto Thea. Hola Thea, muy bien. Has estado fantástica – dijo Alice Has estado fenomenal, sobre todo en esa escena donde lucías un precioso traje rojo – dijo Susan emocionada Si, ha sido una escena preciosa, ahí tu sola, cantando encima del elefante... -dijo Bella y luego suspiraron las tres a la vez  
  
I... - Yo... ...Follow... - ...Sigo... ...The night. - ... La noche.  
  
Hermione empezó a cantar. Llevaba un traje rojo pasión que realzaba su silueta. Y el pelo lo llevaba medio recogido. Mientras cantaba la canción miraba al horizonte.  
  
Can´t stand... - No puedo soportar... ...The light - ...la luz  
  
Satine sin darse cuenta se había enamorado de Christian y observaba desde su habitación el hostal donde él estaba alojado  
  
When will i begin... -¿Cuándo empezare... ...To live again? -... a vivir de nuevo?  
  
Satine empezó a subir unas escaleras lentamente, mientras continuaba cantando todo lo que ella sentía en esos momentos.  
  
One day i´ll fly away -Un día volare lejos Leave all this to yesterday - Dejare todo esto en el ayer What more could your love do for me? - ¿Qué más podría hacer tu amor por mí? When will love be... - ¿Cuándo acabará el amor... ... through with me - ...conmigo?  
  
Satine terminaba de subir las escaleras y de repente se giro para ver a Christian, pero no lo vio y eso la desilusiono...  
  
Why live life... -¿Por qué vivir la vida... ...from dream to dream - ...de sueño en sueño? And dread the day... - Maldito el día... ...When dreaming... - ... en que el sueño... ... ends. - ...termine.  
  
Christian la observaba sin que ella se diera cuenta y él también expresó sus sentimientos...  
  
How wonderful life is - Que maravillosa es la vida Now you´re in... - Ahora que estas... ...The world - ...en el mundo  
  
Satine llego a una terraza que se situaba en lo más alto del elefante. Allí abrió sus brazos y grito todo lo que sentía.  
  
One day I´ll fly away - Un día volare lejos, leave all this to yesterday. - Dejare todo esto en el ayer. why live life... - ¿Por qué vivir la vida... from dream to dream? - ... de sueño en sueño? And dread the day... - Maldito el día... ...when dreaming... - ... en que el sueño... ...ends. - ...termine.  
  
Ella empezó a caminar lentamente por el elefante y se sentó en una silla que había en la terraza.  
  
One day i´ll fly away – Un día volare lejos. fly... - Volare... ...fly... - ...volare... ...away. - ...lejos.  
  
No ha sido para tanto chicas, pero gracias. – dijo Thea quitándole importancia. Y como es que has salido tú representando el papel de Satine? Le ha ocurrido algo a Lily? Por que era ella la que hacía el papel de Satine, verdad? Pregunto Bella Verán chicas, Lily esta en la enfermería, pero no se lo que le ha ocurrido, la he ido a ver cuando a terminado la obra y la enfermera me ha dicho que ya le había bajado la fiebre...  
  
Thea!!! Al fin te encuentro donde te habías metido? –pregunto Remus sonriendo Remus!! Pues por ahí, dando una vuelta – dijo ella también sonriendo Me debes un baile, Thea, me lo prometiste, a si que ¿Me concede este baile? Dijo Remus galantemente ofreciéndole la mano. Será un placer – dijo ella agarrando la mano.  
  
Remus y Hermione cogidos de la mano fueron a la pista de baile. Él la cogio de la cintura delicadamente, y ella puso una mano en su hombro, pronto empezó ha sonar una bonita serenata.  
  
Y bien? Dijo Remus con una sonrisa enigmática Y bien, que? Pregunto Hermione confundida Tu lo sabes muy bien –decía sonriendo Pues no, no se de que me hablas Remus, ha si que o me lo dices claro o no sacaremos mucho partido de esta charla –dijo Hermione mientras bailaba con Remus tranquilamente. Oh esta bien, me doy por vencido. No pensé que fueras tan corta... lo retiro, lo retiro –añadió Remus al ver la cara de su acompañante – Pues que como ha ido el beso con Sirius... Remus! –Dijo poniéndose colorada – solo ha sido un simple beso, a demás era todo puro teatro, si Lily no hubiera caído enferma yo nunca lo... Si, si ya. Y por que te has puesto colorada, eh? –dijo Remus maliciosamente, pero al ver que ella no decía nada continuo hablando él – Pues sabes, Sirius esta muy contento con el beso. Desde el primer día que te vio se propuso que algún día te daría un beso y hoy por fin lo ha conseguido.  
  
Hermione estaba un poco enfadada por lo que había dicho Remus, ya que ella no le parecía bien que se le tratara como un objeto, ella era una mujer, hecha y derecha y nadie merecía que se le tratara así, hoy te beso o me acuesto contigo y mañana si te visto ni me acuerdo y eso era lo que hacía Sirius con infinidad de pobres e infelices chicas que estaban enamoradas de él perdidamente. Hermione paro de bailar, miro a Remus enfadada y se marcho rápidamente hacía la puerta del gran comedor dejando a Remus parado solo en medio de la pista de bailar. Remus estaba pasmado ante la reacción de la chica y fue corriendo hacía ella para alcanzarla.  
  
-Thea! Thea! Alethea! Para por favor –dijo Remus cogiéndole del brazo y girándola para verla. Thea, lo siento, si algo he dicho o hecho que te haya sentado mal, perdóname, no era mi intención –dijo tristemente -Remus, no es culpa tuya, es el carácter de Sirius, pero es que me ha dado rabia el que Sirius trate a las chicas como simples trofeos que mostrar ante la gente o como inocentes chicas de usar y tirar, sin ni siquiera pararse a pensar en los sentimientos de ellas, en dejarlas destrozadas después de haber pasado juntos una noche haciendo lo que hicieran y al día siguiente ni te miro ni me acuerdo... -Estas equivocada respecto a eso –le interrumpió Remus – dicen que las apariencias engañan, desearía que algún día entendieras el significado de estas palabras y te dieras cuenta del error que estas cometiendo al retractar a Sirius solo por los rumores que corren por el colegio... -Remus... -déjame terminar por favor. Es cierto que coquetea con cualquier chica, pero son sus instintos, en realidad nunca se propasa con ninguna chica a no ser que ella también quiera. Él es un caballero, lo único que pasa es que no intenta desmentir los rumores que algunas chicas cuentan de que si se acostado con él, o que le ha besado... Remus, lo siento, yo... tienes toda la razón, Sirius no se merece que lo trate así, lo siento, de verdad que lo siento  
  
Buenas noches preciosa! Remus, amigo no la acapares toda para ti, eh? Pillín! –dijo Sirius muy contento pasándoles los brazos por los hombros de cada uno. Pasa algo? Dijo Sirius preocupado al ver que ninguno de ellos decía nada y tenían un rostro serio. Claro que no Sirius, aquí todo va muy bien, verdad Thea? Dijo Remus sonriendo y abriendo los brazos.  
  
Hermione también sonrío y abrazo a Remus, él la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos y le susurro en la oreja muy bajito unas palabras – aun que te resulte extraño, él te quiere – y poco a poco fueron separándose ante la mirada de Sirius.  
  
Bueno Remus, no te importara que te la robe lo que queda de baile, verdad? Pregunto Sirius. Para nada, a demás yo tengo algo que hacer en otra parte –dijo Remus Entonces señorita, le placería ha usted acompañarme lo que queda de noche y hacerme el hombre más dichoso del colegio –dijo Sirius con una reverencia a Hermione. Será un honor –dijo Hermione devolviendo la reverencia. Bueno entonces yo me voy –dijo Remus mirando hacía otra parte. Adiós.  
  
Sirius y Hermione vieron como Remus se alejaba de ellos e iba hacía una joven castaña que llevaba un traje de color lavanda.  
  
Podríamos salir un momento fuera, es que estoy un poco agobiada con tanta gente – dijo Hermione Claro Thea, salgamos a que nos de un poco el aire – dijo Sirius ofreciéndole el brazo que ella acepto gustosamente.  
  
Sirius y Hermione salieron a los jardines. Hacía una noche maravillosa, todo era plena tranquilidad. Fueron bordeando el lago silenciosamente hasta que llegaron al extremo del bosque prohibido.  
  
Te apetece sentarte un rato –dijo Sirius. Si, por favor. Estos zapatos me están matando – dijo Hermione riendo – pero que haces, vas a ensuciar tú capa –dijo Hermione al ver que Sirius ponía su capa en el suelo y se sentaba encima de ella. Oh vamos no pasa nada, ven. A demás no iba a permitir que te mancharas el traje, siéntate vamos – dijo Sirius dando unas palmadas al suelo al lado suyo.  
  
Hermione se sentó a su lado aun que no estaba conforme sentarse encima de su túnica de gala, pero al ver a Sirius sonreír se le olvido y se recostó en su torso. Sirius con un brazo la atrajo más hacía él  
  
-No te parece perfecto. Las estrellas, la luz de la luna... empezó a decir Hermione observando el cielo. -Una noche de enero tranquila y sin frío, mi compañía –pero Sirius le cortó  
  
-Jajaja, si, estando tú a mi lado, la noche ya es perfecta, Jajaja -Eh preciosa, no te burles de mi –dijo Sirius fingiendo que su orgullo estaba herido -Si no me burlo de ti –dijo Hermione ya más tranquila – sabes? Sería más perfecta si estuviera más cerca de ellas –dijo señalando las estrellas con la mano y mirándolas con nostalgia – de pequeña mi padre me llevaba a observar las estrellas con un telescopio...  
  
Se quedaron un rato en silencio, a Hermione le cayó una lágrima al recordar a sus padres, pero con el dorso de su mano se la quito rápidamente. De repente Sirius se levanto de un golpe y le dio la mano a Hermione para ayudarla a levantarse.  
  
Vamos, tengo una idea –dijo Sirius levantándola Pero que... Tú calla y sígueme – dijo Sirius cogiéndole de la mano y guiándola.  
  
Sirius guiaba de la mano a Hermione. Hermione todavía estaba confusa por la reacción de Sirius. A donde la llevaría? Hermione se dio cuenta que Sirius la tenía cogida de la mano, una mano fuerte y grande a comparación de su pequeña y delicada mano. Se sonrojo solo con pensarlo, pero aparto estos pensamientos de su cabeza para que Sirius no se diera cuenta. Iban caminando hasta que pronto ante sus ojos se apareció el estadio de quidditch. Ellos entraron dentro del estadio y se situaron al medio de el. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que todavía iban cogidos de la mano se separaron y miraron al suelo para que no se notara que se habían puesto rojos.  
  
Y? que hacemos aquí? Pregunto Hermione después de estar un rato en silencio. Ahora verás –dijo Sirius sonriendo  
  
Entonces Hermione vio que un objeto iba surcando por los aires en su dirección. Intento identificar dicho objeto, entonces se dio cuenta de que era una escoba. Sirius alargo su brazo y la cogio, entonces monto sobre ella.  
  
Vamos sube – dijo Sirius Que? Ah no, yo no me subo ahí. Dijo Hermione con rotundidad Por que no? No te va a ocurrir nada. No te fías de mí? No es que no me fíe, pero es que tengo miedo volar con las escobas, no es mi punto fuerte –dijo Hermione nerviosa Oh vamos preciosa, no va a sucederte nada malo, antes muerto a que te ocurra algo. Vamos sube por favor – insistió Sirius Está bien – dijo Hermione indecisa.  
  
Hermione subió en la escoba delante de Sirius. Sirius muy contento dio una patada en el suelo y la escoba empezó a elevarse del suelo rápidamente. Hermione dio un pequeño gritillo por que tenía miedo y cerro los ojos para no ver nada. Sirius al oir el pequeño grito de su chica, empezó a reírse silenciosamente y rodeo con una mano su cintura y la atrajo más hacia él, para que se sintiera más segura, cosa que consiguió ( Haber si me entendéis, solo lo explico por si acaso : La escoba, Sirius detrás y Hermione delante, los brazos de Sirius pasan alrededor del cuerpo de Hermione para coger el mango de la escoba, pero luego solo sujeta con una mano el mango de la escoba y con la otra la cintura de Hermione para intentar tranquilizarla)  
  
La escoba al final se quedo quieta en un punto determinado. Sirius y Hermione miraban embobados las deslumbrantes estrellas.  
  
Thea, ves la constelación de Tauro? Pregunto Sirius en un susurro A ver... - dijo ella buscándola – si, ya la veo, esta ahí –dijo ella señalando con un dedo la constelación. Pues a su lado esta la constelación de Orión – dijo Sirius señalando también con la mano dicha constelación - mi segundo nombre... rodeada de las constelaciones Eridanus y... ...Leptus –dijo terminando ella sonriendo – verdad? Si, y Leptus –dijo el sonriendo y se quedo callado.  
  
Sirius?-dijo Hermione Mmm –dijo simplemente él Las llevas aquí a todas? Como? A ellas? A quien? Decía confundido Pues a tus conquistas, lo digo por que es un sitio perfecto – dijo ella intentando averiguar algo más de él. Yo vengo aquí cuando quiero pensar en mis cosas, cuando quiero estar solo. Cojo mi escoba y por las noches vengo muy a menudo, pero nunca he llevado a nadie a estas horas aquí y menos han subido en mi escoba. Tú eres la primera persona que me acompaña en este lugar. – dijo bastante serio Vaya, que afortuna que soy –dijo ella medio en broma, medio en serio. Pues deberías serlo –dijo él con una sonrisa perspicaz  
  
El baile ya habrá terminado hace varios minutos. Esto esta muy tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo... Demasiado tranquilo? Quieres que no lo este? Pues agarrate bien, por que allá vamos!! Dijo el gritando la última frase y cogiendo el mango de la escoba con las dos manos con gran emoción Sirius!! No!!! Para por favor!!! Decía Hermione cogiéndose del torso de Sirius y escondiendo la cabeza entre su cuerpo.  
  
Sirius empezó a hacer siluetas con la escoba y se reía de los gritos que daba Hermione, a demás le encantaba el placido calor de Hermione con su cuerpo, a parte del olor embriagador que emanaba de su rizado cabello. Hermione paro de gritar al ver que sus intentos eran fallidos, estaba acobardada. Al final Sirius aterrizó en el suelo lentamente todavía sin parar de reírse. Hermione bajo de la escoba lo más rápido que pudo y sin esperar a Sirius, se marcho rápidamente del campo de quidditch  
  
Se ha enfadado? Se preguntaba mentalmente Sirius Perfecto Sirius! –Le decía su conciencia – una salida nocturna perfecta y en el último momento lo hechas todo a perder. Cállate de una vez –le reprendió Sirius a su conciencia. Será mejor que le pida disculpas a Thea o estará enfadada conmigo y es algo que no quiero. Normal que estará enfadada, que pensabas que iba a darte besos –le decía su conciencia He dicho que te calles –dijo Sirius en voz alta. Así esta mucho mejor.  
  
Sirius con la escoba en su mano derecha echo a correr todo lo rápido que podía para poder alcanzarla. Ya la veía, estaba entrando por la puerta del castillo. Vaya que rápida puede ser esta chica cuando quiere –se decía mentalmente Sirius  
  
Hermione iba casi corriendo por los jardines de Hogwarts. Ella no estaba enfada, simplemente se había ido corriendo para que Sirius no la viera sonrojada. Si, si, se había sonrojado ya por segunda vez, de solo sentir su elaborado cuerpo contra su piel.  
  
Esto no puede ser, no puedes sentir esta atracción física por él – se decía mentalmente ella Solo atracción física? Es verdad que es muy guapo y esta buenísimo, pero que me dices de su carisma, de su inteligencia,... -empezó a decirle su conciencia QUE? Que haces tú aquí Obvio, estoy aconsejándote sobre Sirius. Es el chico perfecto, simpático, guapo, agradable, carismático,... más no se puede pedir. Mira déjame tranquila. Lo nuestro no puede ser. Somos de épocas distintas y... NO SE NI POR QUE TE LO EXPLICO, DEJAME YA – dijo Hermione mentalmente a su conciencia  
  
Hermione iba dirección a la sala común, pero ella no sabía que a pocos metros de ella la iba siguiendo Sirius  
  
Preciosa! Grito Sirius. Thea! –Volvió a gritar al ver que no lo oía o no quería oírlo una de dos- Alethea espera –dijo Sirius ya cogiéndola del brazo y girándola hacía él.  
  
Los dos quedaron muy juntitos. Sus respiraciones agitadas, sobre todo la de Sirius que había ido corriendo todo el camino para alcanzarla. Se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos, sin pronunciar ni un solo sonido. Se miraban embalsamados a los ojos, ella observaba los grises ojos de Sirius, grises como los de Draco Malfoy, pero con una clara diferencia, en los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy solo había frialdad y arrogancia, en cambio, en los de Sirius había calidez y amabilidad. Sirius se quedo también mirando los ojos de Hermione. Como podía alguien tener unos ojos tan bonitos!! Ese color ámbar y ese brillo que tiene en sus ojos que más de un chico caería en sus redes de solo mirarla. Oh, oh! Tú ya has caído – pensaba Sirius mientras su rostro al igual que de ella se acercaba cada vez más.  
  
Sus rostros estaban muy, muy cerca, podían escuchar más claramente sus respiraciones. Sus labios se rozaron solo un segundo, pero fue el suficiente para que cada uno sintiera la adrenalina recorrer sus cuerpos. Se volvieron a rozar los labios, pero esta vez pasaron a algo más que un simple roce de labios. Esta vez ambos intercalaban la saliva de cada uno y entrelazaban sus lenguas. Hermione puso sus manos detrás del cuello de Sirius, mientras tocaba su sedoso cabello con sus manos. Sirius la había cogido de su estrecha cintura y la acerco más a él de lo que ya estaban quedando sus cuerpos totalmente pegados el uno contra el otro. El beso era dulce, en que cada uno inconscientemente ponía sus mayores sentimientos respecto al otro. Entonces Hermione se separo de él bruscamente cosa que extraño bastante a Sirius  
  
Lo siento, me deje llevar por mis emociones – se disculpo Sirius No lo sientas, yo también me deje llevar por mis emociones. Dijo ella sonrojada  
  
Malditos críos! Como os coja os vais a enterar!! Conozco todos los pasadizos de este castillo, os encontrare!! Grito un hombre  
  
Filch! Dijeron los dos a la vez asustados. Vamos, se un sendero por el cual llegaremos a la sala común antes y sin peligro –dijo Sirius cogiéndole la mano y guiándola a una estatua de un anciano mago.  
  
Ambos pasaron por la estatua y se internaron en un oscuro pasillo. Sirius con su mano libre cogio su varita e hizo el hechizo lumos, para que pudieran ver el camino mejor. Todavía cogidos de la mano, fueron avanzando rápidamente por el castillo hasta que llegaron a su fin. Traspasaron un tapiz. Se encontraban a solo unos pasos del retrato de la dama gorda.  
  
Nox –escucho Hermione oir a Sirius y su varita se apago.  
  
Los dos se soltaron de la mano y fueron silenciosamente subiendo las escaleras hasta que quedaron enfrente del retrato que daba paso a la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
Sirius, será mejor que olvidemos que ha pasado esto entre nosotros... empezó a decir Hermione nerviosamente Si. Tienes razón Alethea. Será mejor que lo olvidemos. Dijo Sirius un poco triste.  
  
Los dos entraron en la sala común, todavía había algunas personas en la sala, entre ellas James y Remus, los cuales estaban sentados en los sillones que estaban en frente de la chimenea.  
  
Pero James, que te ha ocurrido? Pregunto Hermione al ver que James tenía todo el ojo amoratado. Oh esto! – Dijo James señalando despreocupadamente su ojo – Snape me ha dado un buen derechazo Que Quejicus te ha dado un buen derechazo!! -Dijo gritando Sirius indignado – Lo pagara James, vamos a hacer una broma a ese idiota de Slytherin para que se entere que nadie toca jamás a un merodeador. Sirius tranquilízate – dijo Remus – Vas a despertar a toda la torre. Pero por que Snape te ha pegado?? Pregunto Hermione preocupada. Se lo he dicho Thea. Le he confesado a Lily mis sentimientos –dijo contento James – el único problema que hay es que estaba dormida –dijo un poco resignado James ya que ella no la había escuchado – pero ha valido la pena, ahora me siento mejor. Pero eso no explica el golpe? Dijo Sirius Claro que si. Cuando estaba diciéndole a Lily que me gustaba, Snape me escucho y bueno el resto de la historia ya la sabéis – dijo James. Y todo eso por la pelirroja? Dijo despectivamente Sirius. Sirius, no esta bien que la trates así, ella es una buena persona. Le riño Remus. Si claro, es la persona más buena del mundo!! Pero como no, el prefecto tiene que defender a la prefecta – dijo Sirius enfada. Yo no la defiendo por que sea prefecta, la defiendo por que es mi mejor amiga y ella fue la única que se quedo a mi lado cuando descubrió mi condición, fue la única que me apoyo. Espero que reconsideres lo que te he dicho y lo equivocado que estas. Dijo Remus muy serio y algo enfadado y subió las escaleras.  
  
James y Hermione miraban a Sirius. Sirius solo tenía la cabeza agachada y no sabía que hacer.  
  
Yo que tú, subiría a pedirle disculpas –dijo Hermione a Sirius. Si, tienes razón, si me disculpáis, tengo que reconciliarme con un buen amigo – dijo Sirius y abandono la sala común.  
  
Hermione se sentó al lado de James y conjuro un trozo de carne para su pobre ojo y sin que James se lo pudiera impedir se lo puso en el ojo.  
  
No te lo quites. Tu ojo así se mejorara antes –dijo Hermione Gracias –dijo el sujetándose el filete de carne. No imagine que se lo dijeras tan rápidamente, estoy sorprendida –dijo ella Yo tampoco me lo creo todavía, pero me siento mucho mejor ahora que ya se lo he dicho, ahora lo único que tengo que hacer es decírselo cuando este despierta, lo único que espero es que no me cause otro problema. Pero creo que eso no sucederá, ya que los problemas siempre vienen a mi sin que yo los busque – dijo James riendo – Creo que me voy ya a dormir, buenas noches Thea.  
  
Buenas noches James – dijo Hermione. Te pareces tanto a Harry... -suspiro Hermione.  
  
Hermione también subió a s habitación, la cual estaba totalmente vacía. Lily en la enfermería y sus otras dos compañeras estarían con algún que otro chico por el castillo, haciendo a saber que. Se puso el pijama y se acostó en su mullida cama. Había tenido un día agotador. Poco a poco el sueño la venció, pero eso si, recordando hasta el final el dulce y calido beso que se había dado con Sirius.  
  
LO TERMINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
AL FIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tengo que decir que este capítulo me ha costado bastante. Si, si, me ha costado mucho, ya que no sabía como poner lo del musical del Moulin Rouge para que no se hiciera pesado, y bueno al fin lo hice de esa manera, Sinceramente, no me ha gustado mucho este capítulo, bueno solo en final me ha gustado, tenía ilusión por escribir una escena en que Sirius le enseñaba a Hermione la constelación de su segundo nombre, no se por que, pero me apetecía mucho y también decir que los ojos de Sirius son grises, como ya habréis podido leer. Yo realmente me quede sorprendida cuando leí en la página oficial de J.K.Rowling, que Sirius tenia los ojos grises, a demás de que es realmente atractivo, bueno esto último ya me lo imaginaba. Por cierto, si alguien de las personas que leen mi fic ha entrado a la página de Rowling, me podría decir como se entra a la puerta que esta cerrada, que es en la que se encuentra Peeves. Me harías un gran favor, ya que me enterado en una Web, que un italiano lo consiguió y dice cosas del 6º libro nada más ni nada menos.  
  
Ya no os aburro más, lo siento por tardar tanto en enviar este capítulo, ahora estoy terminando otro capítulo de mi otro fic, cambios en mi vida, aun que tendría que escribir más a menudo este, ya que parece ser que gusta más a la gente. Muchas gracias a todos!!! Espero recibir vuestros e-mailes o Reviews con vuestras calidas o frías opiniones, pero al fin y al cabo, opiniones para mejorar mi fic, ya que eso nunca viene mal. Acepto de buen grado alguna sugerencia o idea, lo que queráis, ya sabéis que intento contestar lo más rápidamente a los e-mail y Reviews, ya que es lo menos que puedo hacer por vosotros, así que no habrá problema si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia, solo enviármela!  
  
Muchos besos a todos!!!  
  
sarah 


	4. amenazas 1º parte

****

****

****

****

**Hola a todos!!!!!!!!!! He vuelto!!!**

**Aquí lo tenéis, nuevo capítulo!! Disculpadme por haberme retrasado TANTO, creo que 1 mes y pico, verdad?? **

**Bueno espero que os guste, la verdad es que lo he escrito con mucha soltura, no me a costado nada, bueno si, tiempo, pero e estado inspirada en todo momento, a demás de que lo ideaba en la cama antes de dormir o dándome una relajante y burbujeante ducha de 1 hora o más, si lo se, que barbaridad, pero me quita el estrés.**

**Y ahora, mi parte favorita, dedicar este capítulo a mis queridos, queridísimos amigs, que se toman la molestia en mandarme sus opiniones y los que no, pero que lo leen, a que esperáis!!**

**Herm Malfoy: no sabes que contenta estoy que me digas eso!!! tu crítica es muy importante para mí. **

**A mi también me encanto la parte de la escoba, se ven tan tiernos, pero Sirius no pensaba que Hermione fuera a enfadarse, quería que se divirtiera, pero por lo visto su plan fallo, y vaya si fallo, digamos que Sirius hace las cosas sin pensarlas dos veces y ya ves el resultado, pero luego se arreglo todo y se dieron ese dulce beso, que por cierto, me encanto escribir.**

**Sobre lo de las líneas, lo se, lo hubiera tenido que separar más, lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima, gracias por decirlo.**

**A mi la película de Moulin rouge me gusta mucho, pero no termino de gustarme lo que puse de ella en el fic, pero lo hecho, hecho esta. Espero que te guste este capítulo al igual que espero tu respuesta. Muchas gracias por seguir fiel a mi fic.**

**Muchos b7s**

**Mirug: hola!! Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, espero que sigas leyéndolo. Jejeje, lo se, pobre Remus, no tenía la culpa, pero luego Sirius se disculpo. Lo que hubiera tenido que hacer Sirius es pagarlo con la asquerosa rata mugrienta...**

**Espero que te guste!!!!!!!! Muchos b7s**

**Ithae: hola!! por lo visto eres de Cataluña o de Valencia, verdad? Yo soy valenciana. Si, lo se, hubiera tenido que separar más las líneas para que lo pudierais leer mejor, no volverá a pasar, pero gracias por decírmelo. **

**Sobre la pregunta de si Herm se quedara con Sirius o con Draco, es muy obvio que con Sirius. Pero si Herm vuelve al presente, tendrá una charla con Draco.**

**Pues sí, el segundo nombre de Sirius es Orión, lo dijo rowling en un Chat de unas 50 preguntas más o menos, muy interesante por cierto, si quieres te lo puedo pasar.**

**Muchas gracias por leer mi fic. Cuidat, molts besets!!! **

**Taeko: hello!! Jejeje de verdad no pudiste dormir hasta que lo terminantes? Jeje me halaga mucho eso, por que significa que esta muy interesante mi fic. Muchas gracias por el review, espero que lo sigas continuando. Ya verás que en este cap. Se sabrá lo que va a pasar con Snape/Lily/ James y también con Sirius y Herm.**

**Muchos b7s, adios!!**

**Anglik Djilah: wenas!! Que bien que haya recibido tu review, junto con herms Malfoy soys mis lectoras más fieles y me importan mucho vuestras opiniones!!**

**Se que el musical estuvo pesado, pero no podía echarme atrás y lo puse de esa manera para que resultara más ameno, siento que no te gustara, pero por lo que veo, lo que paso luego si que te gusto, a que si??? Tenía su recompensa al final como muy bien dices tú. A mi también me encanto ese final, pues espera a leer el final de este fic, es tan conmovedor, pero no pasases al final directamente eh? Léelo todo desde el principio y ya verás el final. **

**La página de rowling es ****esta muy interesante, ya me diras que tal, ok?**

**Muchas gracias por todo y por cierto, espero tu respuesta, eh? Ojala te guste este capítulo. Muchos b7s.**

****

****

****

* * *

****

**AMENAZAS (1 parte)**

****

****

****

Los rayos del sol se filtraban lentamente a través de las llamativas cortinas de terciopelo rojo. Poco a poco los rayos fueron avanzando hasta llegar a la primera cama y como si fuera alguien con conciencia propia empezaron a escalar delicadamente los mullidos colchones y calidas sabanas en las que se encontraban soñando las chicas de 6º curso de Gryffindor.

El rayo de sol finalmente después de su tortuoso recorrido llego a su destino, e impacto en la cara de la chica molestándola gravemente. La chica por instinto se puso el brazo delante de la cara para que el maldito rayo de sol no la despertara del todo y así poder continuar durmiendo un poco más.

Con una pereza descomunal, se fue levantando de la cama pesadamente hasta que puso sus pies en el frío suelo de su habitación, cosa que la hizo reaccionar propinándole un pequeño escalofrió por toda la columna vertebral y despertándola un poco.

Rápidamente se dirigió al baño para descargar su orina, ya que no aguantaba más. Mientras estaba sentada en el blanco orinal, canturreaba una canción sin que ella misma se diera cuenta al mismo tiempo que observaba embalsamada las blancas baldosas que cubrían paredes y suelo del baño.

Cuando termino de hacer sus necesidades, se fue directamente a lavarse la cara, abrió el grifo dorado y de ella empezó a brotar una refrescante y limpia agua. Puso sus manos en el grifo, se mojo las manos y las llevó a su rostro, despertándola por completo. Se seco la cara en una mullida toalla blanca que había a su lado. Poco a poco levanto su rostro hasta que se vio reflejada en el espejo, se quedo mirando perpleja en el durante unos segundos. Empezó mirando su rizado pelo castaño, demasiado revuelto para su gusto, fue bajando hasta llegar a sus ojos, unos ojos marrones, mejor dicho ámbar, con ese brillo tan característico que a sus amigos siempre les llamaba la atención. Su mirada ahora posaba en su pequeña y graciosa nariz, en la cual no se entretuvo mucho rato y finalmente el recorrido termino en los labios, en aquellos labios que ayer por la noche besaron a Sirius...

Sirius... me sentí tan bien cuando solamente nos rozamos los labios, daría lo que fuera por solo un beso más de él, pero... no puede ser, yo no puedo hacer esto, ni a mi, ni a él... he de reconocer que me sentí tan protegida cuando me rodeo con sus fuertes brazos y entonces llegó hasta mi pequeña nariz una suave y afrodisíaca fragancia a te verde. Olía exquisitamente... pero que estas diciendo Hermione, no, no puedes, sabes que no va a ser posible nunca vuestra relación... nunca, nunca, pero tenía unos ojos tan bonitos... (Suspiro)...de ese color grisáceo que cualquier chica quedaría locamente enamorada de él... Ya está bien, deja de tener esos pensamientos de él, será mejor que bajes a desayunar ya.

Hermione movió la cabeza para quitarse de una vez esos pensamientos que tanto la perturbaban, rápidamente se limpio los dientes y se aclaro un poco el pelo aun que seguía igual de revuelto que cuando se había levantado.

Fue a su habitación y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que no había nadie allí salvo ella. Lily se encontraba en la enfermería, y sus otras dos compañeras no sabía donde se encontraban aun que sinceramente tampoco era algo que le importara demasiado.

Se puso una simple camisa azul y una falda del mismo color pero con un tono más oscuro. Como fuera haría frío cogió también una túnica gris y se la puso encima.

Salio de la habitación y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras. Todo estaba muy callado, y aun que solamente eran las 9 de la mañana, no le extraño para nada el que no hubiera casi nadie en la sala común, ya que hoy era sábado y después de la fiesta de ayer, la mitad estaría durmiendo.

Llegó al final de la escalera, pudo visualizar a dos chavales que jugaban a snap explosivo en la sala y a tres muchachas de primer curso realizando unas tareas de trasformación en una de las mesas.

Salio de cuadro de la dama gorda y emprendió a caminar hacía el gran comedor. Tenía un poco de hambre, ya que por la noche no había comido casi nada por los nervios del musical.

Como era de esperar en el gran comedor tampoco había muchas personas, solamente estaban los profesores y algunos madrugadores.

Paso por la puerta y se dirigió hacía su mesa. Se sentó en su sitio de siempre. Observo lo que había para desayunar. Estaba indecisa por el alimento que iba a desayunar. En la mesa, o mejor dicho a su alcance habían unas fuentes de beicon con huevos revueltos, bollos, magdalenas, cruasanes con chocolate, eso seguro que le encantaría a Remus, se dijo mentalmente, también había un gran frutero con manzanas, peras, plátanos y naranjas de valencia. En el medio de la mesa había unas jarras con leche, café, té, zumo de manzana, de piña y calabaza.

Definitivamente cogio una taza de café con leche para estar despejada todo el día y entonces fue cuando sus ojos se abrieron ante la maravillosa, suculenta y exquisita tarta de arándanos que había a la otra punta de la mesa.

Joder, no podía estar más lejos – dijo refunfuñando, mientras las orbitas de sus ojos se le salían de la cara y las glándulas salivares no cedían de segregar saliva ante la espectacular y apetitosa tarta que observaba.

Alguien había entrado en el gran comedor, disolviendo la paz que reinaba en el gran comedor. Hermione aparto sus ojos de la apetitosa tarta de arándanos y alzo sus ojos para ver quien eran los que armaban tanto barullo.

Se rió de si misma al no haberlo adivinado, quien más sino iba ha armar ese jaleo.Ellos se acercaron a ella riendo y ella solo les propino una dulce sonrisa.

-Buenos días Thea – dijeron los tres a la vez.

- Buenos días chicos –contesto ella – Y Sirius? –pregunto preocupada al no verle.

-Oh no te preocupes, ahora vendrá, esta atendiendo unos asuntillos en el pasillo – dijo misteriosamente James, al mismo tiempo que cogia tres trozos de beicon, un huevo revuelto y un trozo de pan.

Hermione volvió a observar la tarta de arándanos, no podía resistir la tentación de ir a por ella y comer un trocito, pero le daba corte levantarse a por ella.

-Buenos días a todos!! Dijo una voz detrás de ella.

-Buenos.. Lily!!! Grito Hermione y se avalazo a abrazarla – que haces aquí?

- Vaya gracias por el recibimiento

-No, lo siento, no quería decir eso, bueno si, lo que quiero decir es...

-Si, si ya te entiendo –dijo moviendo la mano quitándole importancia – la enfermera me ha dado de alta.

-Cuanto me alegro – dijo Remus sonriéndole.

Gracias Remus. La verdad es que ya no aguantaba más en ese lugar – dijo Lily sentándose en la mesa al lado de Hermione y sirviéndose un poco de té y un croissant con chocolate.

-Que asco Peter, como te pones a desayunar pan con judías. Aghhh!! Vas a estar todo el día echando pedos...

- ejame omer tanqulo, etan cenismos – dijo Peter comiendo con la boca abierta.

-Cierra la boca, por dios – dijo Hermione con repulsión y echo de nuevo su vista hacía la tarta de arándanos mientras sorbía su café.

- Que es lo que observas con tanto apego? Pregunto Remus a Thea.

-yo? Yo nada. Por que lo dices – dijo ella, pero al ver la mirada que le dirigía su Remus supo que estaba mintiendo –Ohh esta bien, es la tarta de arándanos que se encuentra a la otra punta de la mesa. Tan evidente soy.

Más que evidente, transparente – dijo él bebiendo un tazón de leche con chocolate.

Una gran masa de chicas entro en el gran comedor, perturbando la paz y la serenidad que reinaba hasta el momento. Sus estruendosos y chillones gritos llegaron hasta el más allá. Todos los que estaban desayunando en plena tranquilidad, giraron las cabezas curiosamente para saber que o quien había provocado tal reacción de una inmensa cantidad de chicas del colegio.

Poco a poco se pudo visualizar que quien había provocado tal reacción en las chicas había sido un chico de 6º año de Gryffindor. Hermione miraba anonada como las chicas acosaban a Sirius para que les firmara un autógrafo y les diera un beso hasta incluso algunas de ellas llevaban una cámara de fotos, para poder fotografiar al "hombre de sus sueños".

Sirius lucia su popularidad, firmando y riendo con las ignorantes admiradoras que tenía a su alrededor, como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a ese ambiente desde que había nacido.

Sirius por favor fírmame a mi un autógrafo!!! Yo soy tú fan número 1!! Gritaba una chica de pelo negro de tercer curso.

Eso es mentira. Yo soy tú fan número 1, deja a estas taladas y vente conmigo y sabrás lo que es una mujer –dijo otra con cara oriental y con muy buena figura.

Contigo pero si tú eres una puta!! –dijo una chica con gafas y de aspecto intelectual.

Repite eso? Dijo la chica oriental.

Puta. Oh! Me vas a decir que no lo eres, no? Jeje – dijo la chica de las gafas.

Chicas, tranquilas, hay Sirius de sobra para todas – decía Sirius arrogantemente

Eso es cierto Nancy, eres un poco putita –dijo una chica que llevaba dos trenzas.

Carolina! Pensaba que eres mi amiga –dijo la chica oriental sorprendida.

Lo soy, pero en el amor y la guerra todo lo vale –contesto la otra.

Apartaros estupidas, aquí la única que se va a llevar a Sirius soy yo –dijo una chica de Hufflepuff realmente llamativa.

Marie Anne, ese era su nombre, una Hufflepuff de 6ª curso. Una chica de pelo rubio y de esbelta figura, muy popular en Hogwarts y según los rumores una fiera en la cama. Se había liado con la mitad del colegio y no le importaba lo que pudieran decir de ella si conseguía la que quería.

Hermione silenciosamente y un poco celosa observaba como Sirius miraba a Marie Anne.

Hermione quieres pastel? Dijo James mientras le ofrecía un trozo de pastel de arándanos.

Si por favor. Gracias James – dijo Hermione sonriéndole mientras James le ponía en el plato un trozo de pastel.

Hermione iba a llevarse el primer bocado de la maravillosa tarta cuando de repente alguien se acerco por detrás de ella y la giro bruscamente para que pudiera verle la cara.

Tú!!!! Usurpadora!! Desde que llegaste a este colegio lo has estropeado todo!! – empezó a gritar Marie Anne por todo lo alto a Hermione mientras todos los alumnos miraban atentamente lo que sucedía.

Disculpa, pero no se de lo que me hablas – dijo Hermione tranquilamente

En mi vida me habían rechazado, y él – dijo señalando a Sirius acusadoramente – lo ha hecho, y todo por tu culpa! Maldecirás haber venido a este colegio – dijo Marie Anne muerta de ira y entonces levanto el brazo para propinarlo una buena bofetada peor alguien más fuerte que ella le cogio el brazo antes de que su mano golpeara en su mejilla

Escúchame bien, por que no lo voy a repetir – dijo James sosteniéndole el brazo con fuerza mientras ella intentaba soltarse de él – ves esta chica, pues como le toques un solo pelo de su cabeza te las veras conmigo. Estás avisada – dijo James seriamente y la arrojo a un lado.

Marie Anne se froto el brazo ya que James Potter la había hecho mucho daño, lo miro desafiadamente para luego mirar a Hermione con enojo y con palabras muy frías le dijo: Un día te pillare sola, sin la compañía de Potter y sus amigos y entonces sabrás quien es Marie Anne Winter Pratch – dijo arrogantemente.

Se hecho su larga cabellera rubia hacía atrás, cuando paso por el lado de Sirius, ni siquiera lo miro y salio del gran comedor moviendo sinuosamente sus caderas.

Todo el comedor volvió a lo suyo. James se había vuelto a sentar al lado de Hermione todavía un poco enfadado, su rostro lo mostraba claramente. Lily estaba sin palabras, James la había sorprendido. Remus miraba seriamente a Hermione y James sin decir nada y Peter comía su bocadillo de judías blancas como si no hubiera pasado nada malo. Sirius llegó en seguida a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó en ella sin ni siquiera decir unos buenos días.

Hermione seguía mirando la puerta del gran comedor sin palabras. En cuarto curso recibió amenazas por culpa de Rita Sketter, pero no era nada comparado con la frialdad e ira con que la había mirado esa chica. Por fuera parecía que estaba muy tranquila, como si no le tuviera miedo, pero ella sabía que solo era una mascara, en su interior, estaba más asustada de lo que ella misma creía, tenía miedo de que le pudiera hacer daño. Tendré que vigilar mi espalda – se dijo mentalmente y se giro para ver las caras de sus compañeros, que la observaban para ver su reacción.

James, muchas gracias por defenderme – dijo Hermione mirando su plato

Thea, vamos no te preocupes. No ha sido nada – dijo James comiendo su trozo de tarta de arándanos – Vamos olvídate de todo y come ese delicioso trozo de tarta – la animo James.

Se me ha ido el apetito. Creo que me voy a la sala común – dijo levantándose de la silla.

Thea no deberías ir sola por ahí – dijo Sirius levantándose también. Será mejor que vaya contigo

No! Dijo ella en voz alta, a lo que Sirius se quedo pasmado por la reacción de ella – Solo voy a ir a la sala común Sirius, a demás no has comido nada, tienes que desayunar – dijo ella rápidamente para no levantar sospechas.

Hermione salio del gran comedor todo lo deprisa que pudo, pero no fue corriendo para no llamar la atención, ya la había llamado hoy suficiente.

Fue subiendo las escaleras, y se dio cuenta que había evitado a Sirius, por temor, ella nunca haría algo así...

Se paro en medio del pasillo pensando lo que acababa de decir. De repente se sintió observada y giro la cabeza bruscamente hacía atrás, no había nadie, todo permanecía en pleno silencio. Volvió más tranquilamente la cabeza al frente, pensando que todo eran imaginaciones suyas, cuando vio algo que no esperaba ver. Delante de ella, con una sonrisa muy maliciosa se encontraba Marie Anne Winter.

Accio varita – dijo ella y la varita de Hermione fue a parar a sus mano. – petrificus totalus – dijo otra vez y Hermione quedo petrificada.

Hermione estaba asustada, estaba indefensa y petrificada, o sea, a merced de Marie Anne. La miro detenidamente, ella jugaba con su varita, haciéndola girar en distintas direcciones con sus dedos de la mano derecha. La varita suya estaba a un metro de Marie Anne en el suelo.

Vaya, vaya, vaya! A quien tenemos aquí. Pero si es la señorita Jacques! Dijo Marie Anne sonriendo de una manera muy desagradable. Pero ahora no están tus amiguitos para salvarte, verdad?

Hermione no podía decirle nada, y escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su agresora, mientras ella giraba a su alrededor y la miraba de arriba abajo descaradamente.

No se como Sirius me ha dejado plantada por alguien tan insignificante como tú – continuo diciendo Marie Anne – no me llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos – dio arrogantemente mientras se hecha el pelo hacía atrás – pero tranquila querida, pronto lo tendré de nuevo en mis redes, así que aprovecha su compañía todo lo que puedas, por que voy a difundir tantos rumores sobre ti, que al final maldecirás haber venido a este colegio y te marcharas pronto, o si, muy pronto, jajajajaja

Hermione estaba asustada por lo que le haría y tenia ganas de llorar, pero aguanto las ganas de llorar gracias a su orgullo, no podía rebajarse y permitir que ella la viera sollozar y que luego la humillara. Esa chica le recordaba mucho a Pansy Parkinson. Hufflepuff, habría tenido que ir a Slytherin.

Me estas escuchando Zorra!! Dijo Marie Anne empujándola – he dicho que os vi ayer por la noche – dijo para sorpresa de Hermione que abrió los ojos de una manera desorbitarte, gesto que no paso desapercibido por Marie Anne – si, si, vi que tú y Sirius os besabais en medio del pasillo y ese será el primer rumor que voy a decir, digamos que sus fans no estarán muy contentas... Jajaja.

Te dejo ahí Jacques. Hasta luego – dijo riéndose Marie Anne y la dejo sola en el pasillo sin poderse mover.

Hermione intento moverse por todos los medios, pero no podía derechizar la maldición, sobre todo con lo abatida que estaba en estos momentos. Entonces una lágrima surgió de sus ojos, seguida de otra, y otra, y muchas más sin que ella las pudiera contener. Cuanto desearía en estos momentos estar al lado de Harry y Ron abrazándola y protegiéndola.

Todos estaban desayunando y tardarían bastante en terminar, a demás de que como era sábado, los alumnos luego saldrían a jugar con la nieve, antes de que llegara la primavera, lo que significaba, que difícilmente algún alumno pasaría por ahí a estas horas así que solo dependía de si misma.

Después de grandes esfuerzos, por fin pudo moverse otra vez y recogió su varita, pero cuando ya la tenía en sus manos, se deslizo por la dura y fría parad hasta que toco en suelo y se sentó en el. Se abrazo sus rodillas y escondió su cabeza entre su cuerpo, y empezó a llorar silenciosamente. Dejando que todo el dolor saliera fuera, y desahogándose ahora que podía, que nadie la observaba...

* * *

Los merodeadores abandonaron el gran comedor y fueron a los jardines del colegio a jugar a una pelea de bolas de nieve. Lily también fue a los jardines, pero no con los merodeadores, sino con Snape.

Severus Snape y Lilian Evans iban paseando por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Los dos iban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos y no se dirigían la palabra, ni siquiera iban cogidos de las manos o juntitos mientras bordeaban lentamente el reluciente lago.

Snape miraba como cada vez se alejaba más del castillo. Sus brazos estaban situados detrás de su espalda, dando a entender que estaba muy tranquilo. De pronto, se paro. Lily se quedo extrañada y lo interrogo con la mirada.

Lily, eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido nunca, pero lo nuestro no puede continuar – dijo Snape dándole la espalda a su novia.

Como? Dijo Lily sorprendida sin creérselo

He estado observándote mucho últimamente, más de lo que tú crees. Tus gestos, tus miradas, tus pasos,... y no puedes seguir engañándome más. Se que estás enamorada de Potter – dijo con repulsión el apellido de su enemigo

Pero que estas diciendo Sev? Yo estoy enamorada de ti. Lo sabes – dijo ella aguantando las lagrimas.

No!! Grito el con frustración girándose para ver el rostro de Lily. Sabes que no es así. Ambos lo sabemos. Y tarde o temprano me lo agradecerás – dijo Snape con dolor.

Severus, no me hagas esto... - dijo Lily sin oponerse a que sus lagrimas recorrieran su rostro.

Lily por favor, no hagas esto más difícil de lo que es ya para mi – dijo Snape acercándose a ella y limpiándole las lagrimas de su rostro, las cuales no cesaban de salir – Estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo por decirte esto, Lily. Crees que yo no te amo? Te amo más que mi propia vida, pero debe ser así. Tu realmente no me amas, solo sientes un cariño especial hacía mi, pero no es amor. Tal vez sea amistad, no lo se, pero desde hace semanas me he dado cuenta que tus besos no son lo que eran antes, ni tus caricias,...

Severus no digas eso por favor. Yo quiero seguir saliendo contigo. Ya veras que todo vuelve a ser como antes, pero no me dejes por favor – dijo Lily llorando desconsoladamente

Lo siento Evans, mi decisión ya esta tomada, es lo mejor para ambos – dijo Snape dándole la espalda otra vez para que ella no viera que de sus ojos había salido una cruel lagrima.

Lily permaneció de pie, observando a Snape un rato más, solo para comprobar que todo lo que estaba diciendo solo era una broma y que luego continuarían siendo felices como antes, pero vio que el no decía nada.

Snape estaba dolido y tenía el corazón partido pero no quería mostrar sus sentimientos, como buen Slytherin que era. Era lo mejor para los dos, se decía constantemente. Él sabía que ella todavía permanecía allí mirándole, esperando que le dijera que todo había sido una broma pesada. Cerró sus ojos y vio claramente el rostro perfecto de Lily, con su piel tan fina, sus carnosos y rojos labios, su precioso pelo rojo y sus grandes ojos esmeraldas, del cual caían lagrimas sin parar.

Fuera Sangre Sucia, vete de aquí – grito a todo pulmón Snape sin girarse a verla llorar, ya que le destrozaría el corazón.

Lily se quedo pasmada por lo que le había dicho Snape, sus oídos no habían captado bien, pero cuando lo volvió a oir, se marcho de allí velozmente.

Fue corriendo en dirección al castillo, sin girarse para verlo. No quería verlo nunca más, se decía a si misma mientras no paraba de llorar. A lo lejos vio a los merodeadores jugando con bolas de nieve tan tranquilamente y divirtiéndose como de costumbre.

Lily recorría los fríos pasillos de Hogwarts precipitadamente. Quería llegar a la sala común y meterse en su habitación para poder llorar, sin que nadie la molestara y al ser posible no salir en lo que quedaba de día, por que no sabía como reaccionaría al ver a su ex novio.

Estaba ya muy cerca de la sala común de Gryffindor, entonces cuando giro una esquina, vio a alguien sentada en el suelo, con la cabeza escondida entre sus rodillas, y sollozando débilmente. Su mata de pelo rizado era inconfundible...

Thea? Dijo Lily parándose delante de ella todavía con los ojos llorones.

Hermione levanto la cabeza para ver quien había preguntado por ella. Y entonces, delante de ella, vio a una muchacha muy guapa, de cabellos rojos y unos impresionantes ojos verdes, la cual también estaba llorando.

Lily! Que... que te pasa? Le pregunto Hermione un poco más tranquila, por que se preocupo por el estado de su amiga.

Lily se sentó a su lado y apoyo su espalda en la pared y entonces con el torso de su mano se seco las lágrimas y dijo – Severus ha roto conmigo – dijo con la voz quebrada y empezó a llorar otra vez.

Oh Lily – dijo Hermione y la abrazo.

Lily apoyo su cabeza e el pecho de Hermione y sollozo hasta que se quedo dormida. Hermione mientras le acariciaba el pelo para tranquilizarla, y sin darse cuenta ella también se durmió.

* * *

Una fragancia a té verde perturbo sus maravillosos sueños con sus entrañables amigos Harry y Ron y las interminables aventuras que juntos vivían.

Hermione empezó a abrir sus parpados pesadamente. Veía una figura borrosa y cerró otra vez sus ojos y entonces los volvió abrir.

Eh preciosa! Ya has despertado – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa muy tierna mientras le apartaba de su cara un mechón de su cabello.

Sabes que hueles a te verde? Le dijo Hermione a Sirius completamente despierta y todavía acostada tapada con una túnica roja.

De verdad? Es la primera vez que alguien me dice eso – dijo Sirius sonriendo – no, no te levantes.

Donde estoy? Como he llegado aquí? Pregunto Hermione mientras observaba todo su alrededor confundida

Shh tranquila. Estas acostada en mi cama. Mientras veníamos a la sala común, os encontramos a ti y a Lily durmiendo en mitad de un pasillo. Y bueno os hemos cargado y os hemos llevado a nuestra habitación – dijo Sirius seriamente

Vaya, que vergüenza. Gracias – dijo Hermione mirando la túnica con la que estaba tapada – es tu túnica de quidditch?

Si. Es que hace frío, y te he tapado con lo primero que he encontrado al alcance de mi mano – dijo Sirius mientras se tocaba el pelo como que estaba un poco nervioso.

Huele como a ti, a te verde – dijo sonriendo

Si bueno, será por que es mía? Dijo irónicamente

Oh, en serio, no me había dado cuenta, señor Black – dijo ella usando el mismo tipo de tono que él había utilizado y mirándolo de una forma, picara?

Hermione se hizo a un lado de la cama, para dejar sitio a Sirius que estaba de pie a su lado, el al ver esto, se acostó al lado de ella muy complacido. Hermione arropo con su túnica, quedando los dos tapados con ella y recargo su cabeza en su pecho. Sirius con un brazo la rodeo y la acerco más hacía él. Estaban tan bien los dos ahí juntitos, abrazaditos y percibiendo el calor corporal de cada uno, que no se movieron para nada.

Sabes? Yo oleré a te verde, pero tú hueles exquisitamente a vainilla. Dijo Sirius sin cortarse ni un pelo mientras olía el cabello de Hermione

Hermione se sonrojo pero intento disimularlo como mejor pudo y levanto la cabeza para ver los ojos grisáceos de Sirius, que tanto le gustaban.

Sirius la observo también y se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos.

Thea, has estado llorando? Pregunto preocupadamente

Que? No, por que lo dices? –dijo apartando sus ojos del rostro de Sirius

No me mientas – dijo sentándose en la cama y mirándola fijamente – mírame – ordeno Sirius gravemente y con autoridad.

Hermione se sentó también en la cama y miro a Sirius, tal y como el se lo había mandado.

Mentirosa! Has estado llorando – grito Sirius poniéndose de pie y llamando la atención de sus compañeros que vigilaban el sueño de Lily – alguien te ha hecho algo? A sido Mary Anne?  
Como? Le avise a Winter que como te tocara, se las vería conmigo – dijo James apretando sus puños fuertemente y mirándola fijamente interrogándola con la mirada – te ha hecho algo? Dímelo Thea, que se las vera conmigo.

James no la he vuelto a ver desde el desayuno – dijo Hermione nerviosamente y intentando ser convincente.

Y por que has llorado? Le pregunto vorazmente Sirius

No es nada, de verdad chicos – dijo Hermione levantándose de la cama y acercándose a ver como estaba Lily.

Los chicos miraron a Hermione, y dieron por hecho que lo que decía era cierto, aun que no terminaban de creerla, pero a diferencia de James y Sirius, Remus no la creyó para nada. Remus observaba fijamente a Alethea, sabía que estaba mintiendo, lo había visto en sus ojos, era tan transparente para él, como un libro abierto. Sabía que alguien la había amenazado en los pasillos, por el tono de nerviosismo que había utilizado para negarlo y pudo ver en sus ojos miedo, aun que ella no lo admitiera. Mary Anne, estaba seguro de ello. Hermione se giro y miro a Remus, el cual todavía no había apartado su mirada de ella. Hermione supo rápidamente con tan solo mirarlo, que él, a diferencia de sus amigos, no la había creído y bajo rápidamente la cabeza avergonzada.

Remus se prometió a si mismo, que vigilaría sus pasos siempre que pudiera y que la cuidaría de que no le pasara nada más.

Ella en pocos días consiguió lo que nadie había hecho en tan poco tiempo, apreciarlo, apoyarlo, quererlo,... para él, Thea era como la hermana pequeña que nunca tuvo.

Lily!! Como te encuentras? – dijo Hermione preocupada y haciendo que Remus apartara la vista de Hermione y sonriera a la prefecta.

Creo... que bien – dijo levantándose lentamente y con ayuda de James – gracias – dijo ella y James solo le dedico una pequeña sonrisa como dando a entender que no era nada.

Ya era hora que despertarás Evans, has dormido más que una marmota – dijo Sirius.

Sirius! No la atormentes. Acaba de despertarse. – riño Remus a Lily.

Unas tripas retumbaron por toda la habitación. James y Remus miraron a Sirius con cara de guasa.

Eh! Eh! No me miréis a mí. Yo no he sido – dijo Sirius levantando las manos.

Creo que es el mío – río un poco Lily.

Pues entonces a que esperamos. Vayamos a comer – dijo Remus.

Los merodeadores bajaron a la sala común y allí encontraron a Peter haciendo la tarea. Peter se unió a ellos para ir al gran comedor. Remus observaba disimuladamente a Alethea y a los alrededores, tal vez alguien le quería hacer una mala pasada. James y Sirius parloteaban sin parar de sus equipo favorito de quidditch, los chudley cannons, sin enterarse de las miradas codiciosas que muchas chicas les echaban. Lily y Hermione caminaban silenciosamente, sin saber que decirse.

Remus! grito una chica de Ravenclaw

Sam! Como estás? Dijo Remus sonriendo dulcemente.

Muy bien. Sigue en pie todavía la propuesta de ir juntos a Hogsmeade, no? Pregunto ella tímidamente

Ni lo dudes. Sabes que si – dijo Remus, mientras sabía que sus compañeros estaban pendientes de su conversación y que luego le molestarían con el temita.

Genial. Vais al gran comedor? Pregunto ella.

Si. Vienes? Pregunto Remus

Claro – dijo Sam y todos se pusieron en marcha destino al gran comedor – Lily como anda todo?

Lily y Sam empezaron a hablar animadamente de sus clases de Aritmacia, Remus también se unió a la conversación. Por lo visto, tenían una muy buena relación que habían elaborado en las clases de Aritmacia.

Hermione observaba silenciosamente a los tres, y de pronto, le vino a la cabeza, sus amigos Hannah About y Ernie, los cuales se habían hecho grandes amigos de ella por las clases de Aritmacia y tenían una amistad francamente buena.

Pasaron el umbral del gran comedor y entonces la gente se puso a murmurar. Sam se despidió calurosamente de sus compañeros y se dirigió a la mesa de Ravenclaw. Los merodeadores se sentaron a la mesa, haciendo caso omiso de los murmullos, Lily camino arrogantemente y se sentó al lado de James. En cambio Hermione, se sintió intimidada por que la mayoría de las chicas la veían con rencor llego a la mesa con la vista puesto en el suelo y se sentó enfrente de Lily, que justamente dio al lado de Sirius, razón de más, para que las chicas la vieran más enfadadas de lo que ya estaban.

A su lado habían unas chicas de 3 grado que susurraban algo muy interesante.

Con que Samantha Anderson, eh? Que calladito te lo tenías Remus – dijo Sirius mirándolo de forma picara.

Yo... para de mirarme así Sirius, sabes que estuve en el baile con ella después de dejarte el camino libro con Thea – dijo Remus mientras se llevaba a la boca un trozo de lasaña.

Si es cierto, no me acordaba ya – dijo Sirius comiendo también lasaña – oye preciosa, eso se ve delicioso, me dejas probarlo? Dijo Sirius mirando el suculento plato de espaguetis a la carbonara y sin dejar hablar a Hermione cogio una buena tenedorada de espaguetis y se los llevo a la boca.

Sirius!!!!! Hay más espaguetis – le reprendió Hermione.

Sirius no le hizo caso y siguió hablando con Remus de Sam, mientras él y James lo interrogaban.

Que fuerte, entonces es cierto lo que nos han contado – dijo la muchacha que estaba al lado de Lily observando la escena de Sirius y Hermione

Si, por lo visto Sirius y Alethea están saliendo juntos – dijo la amiga de la muchacha que estaba al lado de Lily.

Lily que oyó lo que estaban diciendo las chicas de 3º curso, se intereso por los rumores, ya que no se podía creer lo que estaban diciendo, que su amiga Thea y el idiota de Black estuvieran saliendo juntos y se lo pregunto en seguida a las muchachas.

Janet, que es lo que pasa, que anda todo el mundo cuchicheando? – pregunto Lily a la chica de su lado.

Como? No te has enterado todavía? Y eso que Alethea es tu amiga... - dijo Janet escandalizada

Quizás lo querían mantener en secreto – dijo Kate

Que quería Thea mantener en secreto? Pregunto Lily ansiosamente y un poco enfadada por que Thea no se lo había contado, y se tenia que enterar por bocas de otros.

Pues que Alethea Jacques y Sirius Black son novios desde ayer después del baile – dijo la chica que estaba al lado de Hermione.

Hermione lo escucho todo claramente y tiro la jarra de agua en un descuido.

El agua pronto fue recorriendo la mesa hasta que cayo al suelo y varias personas tuvieron que levantarse del sitio si no querían mojarse o cubrieron el agua rápidamente con sus servilletas.

Ale Thea!! Ten más cuidado, si me cae el agua en los pantalones dirán que me he meado encima – dijo Sirius levantándose de la silla, pero Hermione no le hizo caso, ya que miraba a la chica que tenía al lado.

Como? Quien te ha dicho eso? – dijo con voz quebrada imaginándose lo peor.

Pues... - empezó hablar la chica que estaba a su lado realmente nerviosa, pero su amiga Janet acudió a su rescate.

Los rumores los ha difundido Winter – dijo Janet

Lily, Hermione y los merodeadores prestaban atención a las palabras de Janet.

Ella dice que os vio a ti y a Sirius en mitad de un pasillo besaros y que él la rechazo por que esta saliendo contigo – término de decir Janet.

Por merlín. La has hecho buena Hermione – dijo en voz alta mientras ponía sus manos en su cabeza.

Pero como... como lo ha sabido. Yo no he contado nada, tal y como quedamos. Se lo has contado a alguien Alethea? Pregunto Sirius seriamente

Yo? Pero por quien me tomas. Yo no he dicho absolutamente nada – dijo Hermione enfadada.

Entonces es cierto, no me lo puedo creer – dijo Lily

Yo tampoco. Pero no que se besaran, si no que no me lo contará – dijo James

Lo siento hermano, pero decidimos que lo mantendríamos en secreto – explico Sirius a James

Ya lo veo, luego queréis enterarse de todo lo que pasa conmigo y Sam – dijo Remus.

Chicos calmaros, no es para tanto – dijo Lily para ver si l ambiente se relajaba un poco.

Entonces si que son novios!!!!! Grito por todo lo alto Kate mientras señalaba con el dedo a Sirius y Hermione

Todos los alumnos se giraron para ver quien había dado tal grito y cuando vieron de que se trataba, los alumnos empezaron a cuchichear más fuertemente y que cuando habían entrado al gran comedor.

Ves os lo dije yo – dijo Mary Anne a sus amigas, y las otras asistieron con la cabeza.

Es una Zorra. Ha venido aquí y se ha apoderado de Sirius – dijo una compañera de Mary Anne.

Tengo una idea para que se vaya de este colegio y deje libre a Sirius... dijo Mary Anne

Vamos cuenta, cuenta – dijo una compañera suya.

Mary Anne empezó a contar su plan a sus amigas y estas sonrieron maliciosamente mientras echaban miradas de cuando en cuando a su archienemiga.

* * *

Lily y Hermione se encontraban en la biblioteca haciendo la tarea que les faltaba. Ya les faltaba poco para terminar. La extensa redacción de pociones curativas de 8 pergaminos había dado su fin.Lily estiro sus brazos por encima de la cabeza y se acomodo en la silla.

El profesor Bach se ha pasado con los deberes – dijo Lily

Si, tienes razón. Menos mal que ya hemos terminado ya – dijo Hermione mientras guardaba sus libros en la mochila.

Thea, no he querido comentártelo antes, pero es en serio que estáis saliendo juntos? Pregunto Lily con cautela.

No puedo negar que nos besamos, pero no estamos saliendo juntos. Acordamos en olvidarnos de todo y ser amigos como antes – dijo Hermione tristemente

Noto en tus palabras un tono de tristeza – dijo Lily observándola detenidamente – Por merlín! – Exclamo Lily – él te gusta!!

Pero que dices!!!!!! Grito Hermione por todo lo alto.

Niñas!! Hagan el favor de no gritar! Estamos en una biblioteca, no en una sala de juegos!! – riño la señora Prince a Lily y Hermione

Perdón – dijeron las dos a la vez con carita de niñas buenas.

La señora Prince las miro con el ceño fruncido y volvió su vista a los archivos que había estado mirando antes de que la interrumpieran. Lily y Hermione se miraron las caras y empezaron a formar una pequeña sonrisa, que fue ampliándose poco a poco hasta que empezaron a reír abiertamente, aun que se pusieron las manos delante de la boca para ahogar sus alegres risas.

Thea!! Lily!!! – grito un chico divertido corriendo por toda la biblioteca.

Lily y Hermione se giraron para ver quien las llamaba y provocaba tal escándalo, no tardaron mucho en saberlo.

Señor Black!! Esto es una biblioteca!!! – riño enfurecida la señora Prince.

Discúlpeme señora Prince, no volverá a pasar – dijo Sirius con cara de arrepentido y fue caminando a la mesa donde se encontraban las chicas.

Vamos a los terrenos, estamos haciendo una guerra de bolas impresionante – decía Sirius divertido y entusiasmado mientras les cogía las manos a las dos y las levantaba de la silla.

Sirius, tranquilo – dijo Lily – no podemos ir, tenemos que dejar las mochilas en la sala común – dijo Lily mostrando las mochilas.

Eso no es problema – dijo Sirius y cogio las dos mochilas de las chicas.

Lily y Hermione observaban a Sirius desde su mesa. Sirius fue a una mesa donde había unas cuantas chicas de Gryffindor y al cabo de unos minutos volvió a la mesa con una sonrisa triunfante y sin las mochilas de ellas.

Ya está veis? Ellas os subieran las mochilas a la sala común, así que ahora ya no tenéis excusa – dijo Sirius entusiasmado.

Esta bien, un poco de nieve me despejara – dijo Lily empezando a caminar para salir de la biblioteca seguida de Sirius.

Hermione se les quedo observando a los dos. Hace unas cuantas horas se llamaban por sus apellidos y se llevaban fatal y ahora, eran como amigos...

Preciosa, vamos!! – dijo Sirius volviendo atrás. Le cogió la mano y la arrastro hacía la salida. Lily los observaba con una mirada picara, pero no dijo nada.

Y los tres empezaron a transitar los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta que daba acceso a los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Esperar un momento – dijo Hermione parando de golpe en mitad del pasillo antes de salir por la puerta – vosotros estáis muy bien equipados para salir fuera, pero mirarme, yo solo llevo la capa y me voy a resfriar sin la bufanda y los guantes... así que voy un momento a la sala común y vuelvo en un periquete, eh? – dijo Hermione

De eso nada, ten – dijo Sirius poniéndole su bufanda alrededor de su cuello y quitándose sus guantes para entregárselos – te vendrán un poco grandes, pero ya no tienes excusa, así que fuera – dijo Sirius mientras le ponía los guantes en sus pequeñas manos sin reparar que ella se negara.

Sirius!! Pero te vas a resfriar!! – dijo Hermione asustada

Que parejita, vamos o nos quedamos aquí hasta la hora de cenar – dijo Lily en tono malicioso.

Lilian no empieces – dijo Thea con una mirada reprobatoria.

Vamos! Dijo Sirius abriendo las puertas y cediendo el paso a las chicas como un buen caballero.

Gracias – dijeron las dos cuando pasaron la puerta.

Los terrenos de Hogwarts estaban cubiertos de una escarcha blanca. Los árboles del bosque al igual que el suelo, estaban recubiertos por la fría y blanquinosa nieve. Desde allí se podía observar el lago, que en estos momentos se encontraba congelado.

Sirius, Hermione y Lily caminaban con un poco de dificultad entre la nieve dejando las huellas en ella. Sirius las guiaba hacía donde se encontraban sus amigos, y estas le seguían el paso.

Empezaron a escuchar unas voces y risas y pronto visualizaron al resto de los merodeadores pasándoselo en grande. Cuando Remus, James y Peter los vieron rápidamente les arrojaron bolas de nieve golpeándoles en toda la cara.

Eh!! Eso no vale, no estábamos preparadas – dijo Lily mirando a James.

Mala suerte bonita, así es el juego – contesto James mientras se reía.

Inconscientemente, fueron uniéndose en grupos de dos y fueron atacándose los unos de los otros. El destino así lo quiso y pronto James y Lily tiraban bolas de nieve a sus contrincantes Sirius y Peter y a Remus y Alethea.

Jajaja, ale en toda la cara – dijo Hermione burlándose de Sirius, ya que su bola había estampado en toda su carota.

Buen tiro – dijo Remus chocando las manos con su compañera y burlándose de Sirius.

Eh? Eso no vale. Sois dos contra uno!! Peter no le da ni a uno – dijo Sirius protestando.

Se siente- dijo Hermione maliciosamente.

Sirius hechizo dos bolas de nieve para que persiguieran a Lily y Hermione. Estas al ver que las bolas iban detrás de ellas empezaron a correr por los terrenos riendo sin parar y claro esta, protestando a Sirius que eso era trampa.

Las bolas al final les golpearon detrás de toda la espalda y cayeron al suelo riendo.Los chicos acudieron rápidamente en su ayuda y las levantaron del suelo.

Eres un tramposo – dijo Hermione a Sirius y este le saco la lengua como contestación.

Hermione se agacho un momento y disimuladamente cogió en su mano una bola de nieve y la escondió detrás de su espalda.

Oye Sirius – dijo Hermione acercándose a él peligrosamente – sabes has sido muy amable en prestarme tus guantes y tu bufanda – decía Hermione sonriendo y estando ya todo lo cerca de él para poder susurrarle en la oreja – pero la última me la cobro

Sirius la miraba confundido, no sabía de que estaba hablando y entonces sin darse cuenta de las intenciones de Hermione, paff, una bola estaño en todo su cabello.

Hermione empezó a reír fuertemente. Sirius se quito la nieve de su cabello y miro a Hermione, entonces su mirada cambio de una sorprendida a una maliciosa.

Hermione alertó esa mirada maliciosa y fue echándose hacía atrás lentamente hasta que al final le dio la espalda y hecho a correr todavía riendo divertida.

Sirius también corrió y pronto la alcanzo y la cogió, pero con tan mala suerte que se resbalaron y cayeron rodando por una pequeña montañita hasta que sus cuerpos tocaron el húmedo suelo.

Hermione cayó encima del pobre Sirius, el cual soltó un pequeño alarido, pero no dijo nada más. Se miraron a los ojos y Sirius pudo notar un leve rubor en las mejillas de Hermione. Él la miro penetradamente y sonrió de una manera muy dulce. Hermione fue acercando su rostro lentamente. Sirius observaba como el rostro de Hermione se acercaba lentamente a él y se fijo en sus calidos y sabrosos labios, instintivamente cerró los ojos esperando a que el beso llegara. Hermione también cerro los ojos, solo faltaban unos milímetros para que sus labios se tocaran...

Chicos estáis bien? Pregunto James que iba acompañado de toda la tropa

Hermione y Sirius se apartaron rápidamente azorados y se levantaron del suelo mientras se sacudían la nieve de sus capas. Estaban un poco sonrojados y nerviosos y viendo que los otros todavía esperaban sus respuestas dijeron.

Claro, claro. Si, estamos bien. Solo ha sido una pequeña caída – dijo Sirius mientras se tocaba la cabeza por detrás de la espalda.

No sería genial que pudiéramos patinar – dijo Hermione viendo con nostalgia el lago helado y cambiando de tema bruscamente

SI que sería genial. Mi padre me llevaba de pequeña en navidad a patinar sobre hielo – dijo Lily

Patinar sobre hielo!! Dijo Peter confuso. Yo nunca he oído eso.

Ni yo – contestaron James y Sirius a la vez

Yo he ido unas cuantas veces con mis padres cuando era pequeño. La verdad es que te lo pasas muy bien, aun que las caídas duelen bastante – dijo Remus mientras recordaba su infancia.

Hermione intentaba recordar un hechizo que había leído en un libro. Mientras tanto Lily y Remus les explicaban a los otros que era eso de patinar sobre el hielo y como se hacía y todas esas cosas estos exclamaban asombrados un ohhh!! y un ah!!! Y también emocionados decían cosas como, que guay!! De verdad?? Es fantástico!!

Lo tengo!! Grito ilusionada Hermione y todos se le quedaron mirando con cara de WHAT?

Hermione bajo la atenta mirada de los otros hizo una floritura en el aire con su varita y sonrió triunfalmente a sus amigos.

Ya esta. Entrad en el lago – dijo Hermione.

Que? Se te ha ido la cabeza? – dijo Lily poniéndole una mano en la frente

Nada de eso – dijo Hermione quitándole su mano de su frente – solo hacedme caso.

Como Hermione veía que ninguno de sus amigos tomaba la iniciativa, no le quedo otro remedio que entrar ella primero al lago. Cuando sus zapatos tocaron el helado suelo de hielo, mágicamente se convirtieron en unos patines de hielo, sorprendiendo a los otros.

Hermione no les hizo caso y empezó a patinar de manera muy ágil. Los otros pronto entraron en el lago helado. Lily y Remus patinaban muy bien, y hicieron una carrera alrededor del lago.

Cuando terminaron la carrera, Lily empezó a ayudar a James a patinar, ya que se movía de una manera muy rígida, como si tuviera miedo. Peter, al contrario, se caía con tan solo dar unos pasos y Remus desesperado le ayudaba a levantarse del hielo. A diferencia de estos dos, Sirius se movía con total soltura por el lago para ser su primera vez, de hecho se movía con bastante gracia e incluso con elegancia.

Menos Peter, todos patinaban muy bien, y empezaron hacer carreras para ver quien ganaba, jugaron a pillar, hicieron un poco el tonto, de vez en cuando, alguno se daba un buen trompazo, pero en seguida todos se ponían a reír y el que había caído se levantaba rápidamente y continuaba divirtiéndose con los otros.

Realmente Hermione había tenido una excelente idea sobre lo de deslizarse sobre el hielo.

Cuando el sol empezaba a esconderse por el horizonte, todos empezaron a perseguir a Hermione, pero no la podían coger, ya que ella les llevaba mucha ventaja. Hermione cada vez se alejaba más y más del castillo, mientras los otros no le perdían el rastro e intentaban cogerla antes de que llagara a la otra punta del lago.

Parecía que todo iba bien, todos jugaban y se divertían, pero de repente Hermione se asusto al oir un extraño ruido bajo sus pies.

Crrr, crr, crr (más o menos, es que no se como es el sonido, bueno mejor dicho como escribirlo) Hermione asustada se paro en medio del lago y miro a su alrededor para descubrir de donde procedía ese ruido que la estaba atemorizando.

Los chicos todavía estaban a unos cuantos metros de ella, acercándose velozmente.

Hemione miro al suelo y pudo visualizar que se formaban unas pequeñas fisuras a todo su alrededor, pequeñas pero cada vez más numerosas.

No sabía que hacer, estaba muerta de pánico, por que en breves instantes el hielo podía romperse. Hasta que al final recupero la compostura y empezó a dirigirse lentamente hacía el lado por donde sus amigos venían patinando. Pero esos pasos fueron peor de lo que ella pensaba, pronto volvieron a oírse más crujidos a su alrededor y esta vez un poco más fuertes que la última vez.

PARAD!!! NO OS MOVAÍS MAS!! EL HIELO SE ESTA QUEBRANDO – grito Hermione a sus amigos para que no les sucediera lo mismo que a ella.

Si, claro eso es una estratagema para que no te alcancemos – dijo Peter todo convencido y siguiendo patinando, aun que iba unos pasos más atrás que los demás.

Hermione en ese momento pensó que Peter era más estupido de lo que ya imaginaba y volvió a intentar que no continuaran más.

NO PATINEIS MÁS, LO DIGO EN SERIO, EL HIELO SE ESTA ROMPIENDO!!! SI CONTINUAÍS EL HIELO SE ROMPERA Y CAEREMOS DENTRO DEL...

Crash!!!!!! El hielo se rompió todo y Hermione cayó al agua fría bruscamente.

Thea, Thea!! Gritaban todos asustados mientras se acercaban hacía donde estaba ella, pero cuando oyeron que el hielo se rompía, se echaron atrás, pero observando que su amiga salía del agua.

Hermione estaba sumergida en el agua, notaba como miles de agujas se clavaban en todo el cuerpo. Abrió los ojos y pudo ver un pequeño agujero encima de ella, como pudo fue avanzando hacía esa pequeña abertura dificultosamente, la ropa pesaba mucho y no podía casi mover sus articulaciones de lo congeladas que las tenían.

Consiguió lo que se proponía y pronto su cabeza volvió a respirar oxigeno. Empezó a chapotear con sus manos y a intentar cogerse del hielo como pudiera pero sus manos con los guantes grandes de Sirius resbalaban y volvía a sumergirse en los intentos y salía otra vez al exterior.

Los merodeadores y Lily la observaban asustados y no sabían que hacer. La veían chapotear y intentando cogerse al hielo para salir de allí, pero veían que sus intentos eran un fracaso.

No aguantaría mucho más, tenían que ayudarla como fuera, pero como? Se preguntaban todos.

Sirius estaba más angustiado que ningún otro y sin pensárselo dos veces, se tiro encima del hielo y empezó a deslizarse por el. Finalmente llegó a donde Hermione se encontraba.

Hermione sabía que no aguantaría mucho más, tal vez unos segundos, su fuerza decaía y sus piernas ya se encontraban débiles para aguantar todavía en el agua. El frío empezaba ha apoderarse de ella y su vista empezaba a nublarse.

Pero cuando la esperanza de que pudiera salir de esa había decaído, alguien apareció en ese instante y le ofreció sus manos para que se cogiera a ellas.

Vamos Thea, coge mis manos – decía Sirius aterrorizado

Hermione intentaba coger sus manos y como si una fuerza naciera de su interior, hizo un gran esfuerzo y pudo coger una mano de Sirius.

Sirius rápidamente le cogio la mano con sus dos manos y empezó a levantarla lentamente para que el hielo no se rompiera mientras le decía palabras tranquilizantes a ella y al mismo tiempo a el mismo.

Vamos Thea, tranquila, no voy a soltarte aun que caiga yo dentro del agua. Ya esta casi, solo falta un poco más – decía Sirius cogiendola de la túnica para levantarla mejor.

Hermione ya tenía medio cuerpo fuera del lago, pero de repente sucedió lo que más se temía Sirius.

El hielo empezó a quebrarse otra vez a su alrededor. Hermione no tenía la mínima fuerza para salir del lago y Sirius no sabía que hacer.

Los otros miraban como Sirius ayudaba a Hermione a salir del lago, pero de repente oyeron un pequeño ruido.

Es el hielo, va a romperse – dijo Remus alarmado.

Los otros estaban muy nerviosos, pero entonces, cuando el hielo iba a romperse definitivamente y ellos iban a caer al agua, Lily saco su varita y acudió en su ayuda.

Wingardium leviosa – dijo Lily apuntando hacía Sirius y Hermione.

Hermione y Sirius levitaron unos metros encima del suelo y cayeron en tierra firme (es decir, en la nieve, Lily los había transportado fuera del lago)

Sirius observo a Hermione, estaba temblando de frío. Su rostro estaba muy pálido y sus labios amoratados. Rápidamente le quito la túnica, sus guantes y su bufanda y los hechos a un lado. El se quito la túnica y la arropo con ella, para ver si el frío se le pasaba un poco.

Sirius tenía mucho frío, pero prefería antes helarse que verla a ella muerta de frío. Sirius la abrazo y se la llevo a su pecho para proporcionarle calor corporal. Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados y la respiración era francamente muy débil

Remus, James, Peter y Lily llegaron corriendo hacía donde se encontraban ellos, sus patines al salir del lago habían desaparecido. Observaron el estado de su amiga y vivieron que estaba muy mal. Lily le toco la frente y la retiro asustada.

Tiene la fiebre muy alta, debe ser hospitalizada en seguida – dijo Lily angustiada.

Sirius nada más oir eso, se levanto del suelo con Hermione en sus brazos y sin decir nada a nadie, hecho a correr hacía el castillo todo lo rápido que le permitían sus piernas.

Hermione entreabrió sus ojos un poco y vio a Sirius que la estaba cargando en brazos y que iba corriendo hacía alguna parte en concreto.

Sirius – susurro ella débilmente

Shhhh, no digas nada, pronto te pondrás bien – dijo él suavemente

Hermione volvió a cerrar los ojos, su pulso cada vez era menos intenso, y su respiración cada vez más débil. Volvió a abrir los ojos otra vez, haciendo un gran esfuerzo y volvió a mirar el resto de su salvador. Y entonces antes de caer inconsciente o de que muriera con voz muy baja peor claramente, ella le dijo a él

Te quiero – y cerró los ojos repentinamente.

* * *

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... 

**Ya esta, terminado. Esta es la primera parte del capítulo de amenazas. Que? Sorprendidos? Espero que si!! Que os a parecido??? Como sabréis de sobra ya, me podéis enviar un review, que no cuesta nada o un e-mail, que son solo unos segunditos, y hacer que esta aficionada escritora se sienta orgullosa y dichosa de escribir este fic y que lo siga continuando y haciendo capítulos por mucho tiempo, aun que sea una tardona!!! Pero se recompensa con capítulos largos, no?**

**Bueno, espero vuestras críticas, que siempre van muy bien para la imaginación, inspiración,... en fin, para el proceso de este fic.**

**Y ahora que pasara con Hermione? Se recuperara pronto ¿? Morirá?!!**

**Que planes se tiene en manos Mary Anne Winter y sus amigas de Hufflepuff??**

**Que reacción habrá tenido Sirius al descubrir los sentimientos de Hermione?**

**Todo eso y mucho más en el próximo capítulo, AMENAZAS (2º PARTE)**

**Por cierto, si queréis que ponga más cosas sobre el otro tiempo presente, es decir, sobre Harry, ron, Draco, Pansy, ya sabéis, y todo los demás, para ver como evoluciona la vida sin nuestra querida anfitriona y devora libros Hermione solo lo tenéis que pedir o cualquier otra cosa, excepto que me de más prisa en actualizar, ya que eso, por mucha pena que me da, no puede ser posible. Falta de tiempo, si, si, la misma excusa siempre, pero es cierto.**

**Hasta la actualización de cambios en mi vida, y para los que no lo lean pues hasta la próxima en este fic.**

**Muchos b7s a todos.**

**sarah**


	5. amenazas, 2º parte

_Hola a todos!! Como podéis ver aquí ya esta el esperadísimo capítulo de amenazas, 2º parte, y espero que sea de vuestro agrado, me ha encantado hacer este capítulo, es algo más triste que los demás, pero creo que os gustara o eso pienso._

_Por cierto, si alguien a leído los Reviews y a leído de un Nick esto: Que sepais que sara es una impostora! me acavo de enterar hace na!! k utiliza la historia que escribo yo, para no aburrirme! i la publica aca!! ya veo que triunfa! asi que darme las gracias a mi y no a ella! besos natay "la verdadera autora de esta history", es todo mentira, el fic es exclusivamente mío, lo que pasa que mi hermana estaba un poco celosa y tenía ganas de joder, pero el fic es mío, eh? Solo lo digo por las dudas._

_Herms Malfoy: wenas nena!! Como siempre, ahí apareces tu fielmente la primera, que haría yo sin ti... sobre las dos cosas que me has dicho creo que tendrás que esperar un poco para saber lo que sucedera, pero yo se que esperaras pacientemente y por cierto haber cuando actualizas tus fics, eh? Que ya estas tardando mucho. Cuídate. Muchos b7s desde España amiga sarah_

_Anglik Djilah: hola!!!!!! jejeje muchas gracias por tus palabras, son muy reconfortantes. El secreto según tú, no lo se, simplemente me siento y escribo lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza o lo llevo pensando varios días mientras intento conciliar el sueño, cosa que sucede muy a menudo. Sobre lo de la imaginación, jejeje, la verdad es que un poco si que tengo, mis padres y amigos me lo dices muchas veces, pero ya que dispongo de ella, la tengo que aprovechar al máximo, no crees? Sobre lo de herm, a mi también me encantara ver a Herm como es ella, fuerte, valiente,... no tardara mucho en quitarse ese temor dentro de si misma, y como dice la ley del boomerang, el boomerang siempre vuelve, ósea, que mary anne Winter pagara sus consecuencias el doble de daño de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado._

_Claro que me ha gustado tu review, como no va a gustarme si e dices que he mejorado en muchos aspectos, eso significa mucho para mi. Sobre lo de mantener al lector en ascuas, jeje eso es muy fácil, tienes que dejar el fic cuando la cosa se pone más interesante, solamente es eso._

_Espero que te guste este capítulo. Muchos b7s, tu amiga Sarah_

_Nataly: hola natalia, ja se que has llegit el fic, y se que t´agradat, me alegre de aixó, ale espere un altre review teu en este capitol, eh? Jeje, adeu sister._

_Lunawood: hola!! si tienes razón si muere herm, sirius sufriría muchísimo y es algo que no deseo, ya lo esta pasando muy mal, pobrecito... me alegro de que hayas dejado un revió, haber si en este cap. También lo haces, eh? Jeje, bueno tus conclusiones son ciertas, así que ya sabes de que trata. Espero que te guste el cap. Muchos b7s, sarah_

_Elena: hola!! Elena, Elena, como me haces esas preguntas? Es algo que no puedo responderte, por que fastidiaría mi fic, y sinceramente ni yo misma se que va a pasar con Herm. Me alegro de que te guste, no te tomes a mal lo que te he dicho arriba, eh? Muchos b7s, sarah_

_Cloe: wenas! Jeje que impaciente, ale, ten, aquí esta la segunda parte de amenazas, espero que sea de tu agrado. Si, tienes toda la razón, lo del musical fue algo pesado, peor el final estuvo genial a que si, estarás pensando, dios santo, que modesta es, en realidad no soy así, no quiero que tomes una mala impresión de mí, pero es que me encanto, entiéndeme. Muchos b7s, sarah_

_Taeko: hola wapa!! Que raro ver un review tuyo aquí, eh? Jeje que desespero por no matar a herm, pero tu ya sabes lo que ha sucedido, suertuda, has leído el fic en fanautores, así que no te quejes, eh? Y haber cuando esta tu próximo cap de tu fic de herm y George, me encanta._

_Jejeje, bueno me alegro de eso de que no pudieses dormir hasta que lo terminaras, por que eso significa que estaba muy emocionante y eso es lago que me gusta._

_Cuídate muchísimo, espero que la comida con tu family fuera bien. Muchos b7s, tu amiga que esta algo majareta, sarah_

_Anne potter: hola! pues algo agobiada por el instituto, pero bien dentro de lo que cabe, thanks por preguntar. Como esta tu? Espero que bien. A mi también me encanta esa pareja!!! Es que hacen muy buena pareja o por lo menos eso opino yo, estoy viciada a esa pareja, lastima que no hayan muchos fics de esa pareja, pero se hace lo que se puede. Espero que te guste este cap. Muchos b7s, sarah_

_DrakeMalfoy: wenas! Jajaja pues simplemente lo deje así por que si, bueno en realidad para dejaros en suspense, siempre lo hago, soy algo cruel, lo se, pero me encanta._

_Espero que te guste este cap. Es algo más triste, pero me ha encantado escribirlo. Muchos b7s, cuídate tú también, eh? Jeje bye._

**Amenazas (2º parte)  
  
Y ahí te veía yo, acostada en el lecho de la enfermería, con tus preciosos ojos cerrados, respirando pausadamente, y tu corazón latiendo débilmente. Tu abundante cabellera marrón se extendía por toda la mullida almohada y algunos de tus rizos, que tanto me gustaban, se interponían en tu rostro, pero yo, con toda la suavidad posible, te los quitaba, para poder contemplar en todo su esplendor tu calida y bella fisonomía.  
Te echo de menos, Thea. Echo de menos nuestras charlas, nuestras bromas, nuestros pequeños enfados por tonterías, pero sobretodo, echo a faltar tu risa. Lo que daría, aun que solo fuese un segundo, por verte sonreír de nuevo, por escuchar de tus deliciosos labios, esas palabras que me dijiste antes de caer en este estado... lo que daría por volverte a escuchar pronunciar esas dos palabras, tan simples y a la vez tan significativas de tus dulces labios...  
  
Sirius, te encuentras bien? – pregunto James preocupado mirando fijamente a su mejor amigo.  
Si James, no te preocupes – conteste yo simplemente y me quede de nuevo especulando mis cosas.  
  
Pero como iba a estar bien, sabiendo que, el que tú estuviese en ese estado, era solamente mi culpa. Me sentía tan desdichado... por que te tenía que suceder a ti? Por que no fui yo?  
  
Sirius, vamos, es hora de cenar – dijo James apoyando firmemente su mano en mi hombro y apresándolo suavemente en señal de consuelo y apoyo.  
  
Sirius Black se levanto pesadamente de la silla, sin ninguna gana de moverse del lado de su amiga, pero tenía que hacerlo. No podía quedarse eternamente sentado a su lado hasta que despertara. Siguió a su amigo silenciosamente por todos los pasillos, rumbo el gran comedor, donde el resto de la manada los esperaba. Estaba tan decaído, que por primera vez, hizo caso omiso a los flirteos de sus admiradoras. Sus pensamientos solo divagaban alrededor de una persona en concreto.  
  
Tiempo presente.  
  
Pero se ha vuelto loco!!!!!!! Grito Harry por todo lo alto.  
Señor Potter, pero que clase de modales son esos!! – riño enfurecida Minerva McGonagall  
Lo siento Profesor Dumblendore – dijo Harry bajando la vista a sus zapatos y un poco azorado por su comportamiento  
Pero profesor, eso no puede ser. Como va estar Hermione desaparecida? Cree que han sido los mortifagos? – pregunto Ron angustiado.  
No señor Weasley. Los mortifagos no han capturado a la señorita Granger, de ser así, ya me habría enterado. Para muy a mi pesar, un compañero vuestro a sido quien ha hecho desaparecer a su amiga – dijo Dumblendore seriamente mirando fijamente a sus dos alumnos – vuestra amiga en estos mismo instantes se encuentra en un tiempo pasado – añadió Dumblendore al ver la cara de horror que ponían sus alumnos.  
Cómo? Que es lo que ha dicho? – pregunto desconcertado Ron  
Pues que un compañero vuestro mediante artes que desconozco ha enviado a la señorita Granger al pasado, por razones desconocidas, y que muy a mi pesar, también están fuera de mi alcance – explico Dumblendore lentamente.  
Y como esta tan seguro de eso? – pregunto Harry impacientemente.  
  
Dumblendore no dijo nada, se los quedo mirando silenciosamente, intentando penetrar en sus mentes. Después de varios segundos suspiro y simplemente dijo: Ella misma me lo dijo.  
  
De esta manera, Dumblendore dio por concluida su charla con Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, los cuales no quedaron nada satisfechos con las respuestas que les había dado su director. La cuestión estaba en que alguien que odiaba mucho a su amiga Hermione, la había mandado a otra época para deshacerse de ella, pero con que razón? Se preguntaban los susodichos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, ambos nombraron a la vez un mismo nombre, una misma persona. No les cabía la menor duda de que dicha persona era la responsable de todo este embrollo. Malfoy. Fueron las únicas palabras que expusieron los dos. Se miraron de manera significante y ambos se encaminaron por los oscuros corredores del castillo de Hogwarts, en busca de alguien.  
  
Definitivamente Ron y Harry encontraron a la persona buscada. Sentado junto a la orilla del lago solitariamente, como muchas otras veces. Sumergido en sus más íntimos pensamientos. Su semblante estaba serio, como de costumbre, pero sus ojos irradiaban una expresión triste y desoladora desde hacía varios días y noches. Algo había cambiado en la vida del joven Malfoy, algo que solamente él sabía, y que lo guardaría para él junto con sus otros múltiples secretos.  
  
Harry y Ron aceleraron el paso cuando encontraron a Malfoy. Los dos iban con determinación a su destino, sin que nadie les parara los pies por mucho que se lo propusieran. Era tal su enfado, su furia, su ira, que les cegaba los ojos y hasta que no descargaran todo ese odio por la persona que había enviado a su mejor amiga a un lugar insólito, sus mentes seguirían divagando por un mar de dudas y tormento.  
  
Sin que el acusado se percatara, sus dos archienemigos, Potter y Weasley, se pusieron a su espalda silenciosamente, con miradas desafiantes. Malfoy seguía tranquilamente mirando como las ondas del agua se deslizaban con delicadeza por la orilla del lago. Pero algo inusual le hizo voltearse, y es que en el agua se reflectaban dos sombras, dos cuerpos muy conocidos para él...  
  
Malfoy, que has hecho con Hermione? Pregunto Ron conteniéndose por no pegarle un puñetazo en toda su cara que lo dejara malherido.  
No se de que me estas hablando – le contesto Malfoy arrastrando las palabras y les volvía la espalda, para seguir viendo el horizonte, cualquier cosa era mejor, que ver a tus peores enemigos con miradas amenazadoras.  
A mi no me engañas! Fuiste tu quien te deshiciste de ella! – dijo Harry descargando toda su furia girándolo para que lo mirara.  
Potter, no me toques, me manchas la túnica – dijo Malfoy acomodándose la túnica – y vuelvo a repetir, aun que no es propio de mí, no se nada de Granger.  
Eres un cobarde! Por que no lo aceptas como un hombre maduro, eh? Ya sabía yo que no eras tan "hombre" como dicen por ahí... - dijo Ron tocando la fibra sensible de Malfoy.  
Yo no soy ningún cobarde, si hubiera sido yo, crees que no os lo hubiera restregado por vuestras asquerosas caras!! – bramo Malfoy con el orgullo herido  
Ah si? Y como quieres que nos creamos eso de ti? Eres un Malfoy, se te a caracterizado siempre por ser cruel y mentiroso... - soltó Harry descargando contra él toda su frustración.  
Entiendo vuestro estado, más de lo que creéis, pero perdéis el tiempo conmigo haciéndome esta clase de preguntas estupidas... estáis preguntando a la persona errónea... - dijo Malfoy y volvió a darles la espalda, le hacía daño hablar de ese tema, ya era suficiente, con las horas de insomnio, en la que ella cavilaba por su mente en todo momento, sin poder dejar de ver su mirada, sin poder parar de observar su calida sonrisa... mejor dicho, toda ella, era tan perfecta...  
  
Entre unos matorrales, se encontraba ocultada la persona responsable de todo el problema. Escuchando atentamente, sin que estos se percataran, de toda la conversación mantenida. Trazando y enlazando planes para su futuro planeado, el futuro que siempre había soñado desde la niñez junto a él. No le importaba lo más mínimo que la odiara, mientras que el resto de su vida, estuviera a su lado y no al lado de otra mujerzuela como Granger. Seguía atenta a cada palabra que se decía en la tertulia, al mismo tiempo que reía maliciosamente, de lo estupidos e ignorantes que podían resultar a veces los patéticos Gryffindors. Nadie sospecharía de ella jamás. Pasaba desapercibida en todo momento, siempre había sido así y siempre lo sería. La gente simplemente la veían como una vulgar Slytherin, que se arrastraba por lo suelos por Malfoy y que solo pensaba en cosas superficiales. Pero no, detrás de toda esa mascara, creada por ella misma, se encontraba la verdadera Pansy Parkinson, una chica astuta, que engaña fácilmente a la gente con sus lloriqueos y sus cursiladas. Nadie jamás podría imaginar lo que la tonta de Slytherin planeaba en su perversa cabecita, nadie, excepto la persona que mejor la conocía y el no iba a delatar, estaba segura de ello, nadie la conocía mejor que Blaise Zabinni.  
  
POR QUE YO LA QUIERO – grito a cuatro vientos Draco Malfoy a sus enemigos, haciendo que una manada de lechuzas que descansaban tranquilamente en las ramas de un árbol, echaran a volar furiosas por el pequeño incordio que las había despertado y se fueron en busca de un sitio más tranquilo donde pudieran descansar.  
  
Harry y Ron estaban asombrados, los dos con la boca abierta, sin poder creerse lo que Malfoy les acababa de revelar. No sabían que decir, su mente se había quedado divagando en otra orbita. Malfoy rojo de ira y con la respiración agitada les miraba con rencor, esperando la respuesta de sus archienemigos, pero esta no llegaba, y sin pensárselo dos veces más y arrepintiéndose de descubrirse frente a los dos Gryffindors, se marcho de allí corriendo directo a las profundas y frías mazmorras, donde por lo menos allí tenía autoridad y nadie le molestaría si lo ordenaba.  
  
Pansy Parkinson, todavía escondida entre los matorrales y sorprendida al igual que los Gryffindors por la revelación de él, estaba francamente indignada. No es que ella no lo supiera, lo que no podía creerse es que Draco, su amado Draco, en un acto de furia les revelara ese gran secreto. Sus problemas iban aumentar ahora, que los Gryffindors habían descartado a su sospechoso número uno y vaya si iban ha aumentar. Tendría que ser doble astuta e inteligente que esos dos y Draco, para que no lo descubrieran.  
  
Tiempo pasado  
  
La señora Hooch había dado tiempo muerto. El estadio de quidditch esta a rebosar de gente, a pesar de que el tiempo no era el más favorable. Los dos equipos de quidditch, Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, estaban calados a más no poder. Una abundante lluvia se cernía sobre ellos, impidiéndoles ver nada y haciendo más dificultoso el trabajo de los buscadores. Las gradas de Gryffindor, bajo paraguas y chubasqueros, no dejaban de animar a su equipo. En la otra punta del estadio, los Hufflepuff también animaban con fervor a su equipo. En cambio, los Ravenclaws se mantenían neutros, pero los Slytherin querían que ganaran los Hufflepuff, aun que no les caían nada bien, simplemente por ver humillados a los Gryffindors.  
  
El equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, se encontraba en circulo hablando. Todos estaban llenos de barro y con caras disgustadas ya que estaban perdiendo.  
  
- pero que crees que estas haciendo Black? Dijo Arabella Figg muy enfadada  
- Eso, hemos perdido un montón de puntos por tu despiste – le regaño Susan March  
- Chicas tranquilas. Seguro que es algo pasajero... - intento calmarlas James para echarle una mano a su mejor amigo.  
  
Sirius no decía ni una palabra. Ni siquiera estaba oyendo lo que le estaban diciendo sus compañeros, no le prestaba atención al partido de quidditch, no podía, cuando solamente tenía una cosa en mente. Sin que se diera cuenta, James lo cogio de un brazo bruscamente y lo llevo a un sitio aparte.  
  
- Sirius, pero que te pasa? – pregunto James preocupado, bajo la atenta mirada de los otros, que no podían saber de que hablaban.  
- Lo siento James, solo estoy algo despistado – le contesto Sirius amargamente  
- Un poco? Hemos perdido muchísimos puntos. Por favor Sirius, se que lo estas pasando mal, pero intenta ser el mismo cazador que siempre, ok?, yo haré todo el esfuerzo necesario para coger la snitch lo más rápido que pueda  
- Está bien – dijo Sirius pesadamente.  
- Ese es mi amigo – dijo James sonriendo al mismo tiempo que le pegaba una palmadita en la espalda en señal de apoyo.  
  
Mientras en las gradas Remus, Peter y Lily observaban detenidamente a James y Sirius preocupados. No era típico de Sirius que jugara tan mal, el siempre era el jugador más enérgico de todo el equipo y el que lograba marcar más goles pero hoy estaba jugando de pena.  
  
- Seguro que esta así de despistado por Thea – comento Remus perspicazmente  
- Me compadezco de él, y eso ya es serio – dijo Lily preocupada – se ve que lo esta pasando muy mal estos días...  
- Eso es cierto. Ya no es el mismo Sirius que siempre  
- El otro día incluso rechazo ir hacer una broma a Snape– dijo Peter mirando con admiración a James que había vuelto al terreno de juego.  
  
Y el partido continua!! – grito el comentador. 70 a 40 a favor de Hufflepuff!! Y es que hay que decir que hoy el equipo de Gryffindor no esta jugando como de costumbre, vamos Gryffindor!!  
  
Se oyó por todo el campo de quidditch al comentarista de Gryffindor, Michael Jordan.  
Remus, Peter y Lily dejaron su conversación pendiente para poder ver el partido bajo la lluvia intensa.  
  
Black en posición de la quaffle, esquiva a About. Cuidado Black. Una Bludger acaba de rozarle el hombro derecho a Black lanzada por Mundungus, pero el no ha soltado la Quaffle, aun que eso ha debido de doler. Black se acerca al área de la portería, avanza rápidamente y se dispone a tirar la quaffle. Macmillan se prepara para parar el gol de Black. Vamos Sirius no nos falles!! – gritaba Michael con aprensión.  
Pero que es lo que hace. Black acaba de lanzar la quaffle hacía atrás y ohh aquí llega Figg rápidamente y coge la quaffle y 10 PUNTOS PARA GRYFFINDOR!!  
  
La muchedumbre de Gryffindor grito de entusiasmo. Se veía como movían las banderas y pancartas con emoción. En sus caras había grandes sonrisas, ya que estaban empezando a ver jugar a Sirius de nuevo y de nuevo tuvieron esperanzas, esperanzas de que Gryffindor ganaría. Los Slytherin abucheaban a los Gryffindors al igual que los Hufflepuff, que les había pillado desprevenidos ese gol, después de la mala racha que estaba teniendo Gryffindor.  
  
Desde arriba, James festejaba que Sirius hubiera vuelto a ser el mismo. Sirius contento choco la mano con Arabella mientras se iba a la otra parte del campo.  
  
Toma esa Hufflepuff, todavía no habéis ganado!! – grito Jordan saltando de su butaca eufórico.  
Jordan! Quieres sentarte y comentar el partido – dijo la profesora McGonagall intentando ser severa, aun que no podía por que en su rostro le bailaba una sonrisa difícil de disimular.  
Si profesora, lo siento, ya comento el partido – dijo Jordan haciendo caso a la profesora.  
  
Y después de este arrebatador gol que los Hufflepuff no se esperaban, Hufflepuff avanza rápidamente a la tira de meta para marcar un gol y no dar la victoria a Gryffindor. Doge tiene la quaffle, se la pasa a Diggle, e viceversa. Susan March, nuestra brillante cazadora de Gryffindor intenta robar la quaffle, y ayyyy que lastima, casi lo consigue, pero no ha podido ser. Doge, Diggle y una bonita Bludger lanzada por Prewett, casi derriba a Diggle, pero no lo ha conseguido...  
Figg se acerca a Doge, con intención de robarle la quaffle, antes de que se acerque más al tiro de meta, donde Wood se pone en posición.  
Figg le ha entrado a Doge, pero este rápidamente se la ha lanzado a Diggle, pero que es eso. Si, si es Black de nuevo. Se ha puesto en medio de los dos y ha interceptado el tiro, ha cogido la quaffle, Bien hecho Sirius!! Avanza velozmente por el campo, esquivando bludgers y cazadores de Hufflepuff, se acerca al tiro de meta y va a lanzar y 10 Puntos para Gryffindor!!!! Espectacular carrera del cazador Sirius Black.  
  
Y 60 a 70 a favor de Hufflepuff!!, las cosas empiezan a ir mejor al equipo de Gryffindor!! – gritaba agitado Jordan  
  
Los de Gryffindor vitorearon el gol de Sirius Black, sobre todo las chicas, que suspiraban por él y no paraban de gritarle halagos. Chicas de otras casas, que se morían por sus huesos, también le gritaban halagos y otras cosas más. Sirius avanzo a medio campo otra vez, mostrando una perfecta sonrisa triunfadora. Por fin Sirius había olvidado por unos minutos lo que le oprimía en el pecho. El quidditch, era una excelente forma de desahogarse y el lo estaba haciendo de fábula. Estaba dando de si lo mejor posible. James desde la otra punta del campo sonreía de alegría al ver que Sirius había olvidado por unos minutos a Thea. James seguía buscando por todas partes, bajo la intensa lluvia la snitch dorada, cuando de repente vio que Diggory avanzaba velozmente hacía el suelo. Entonces James la vio, vio la snitch dorada y se lanzo en picada para cogerla.  
  
Y Diggory y Potter van a por la snitch!!!!! – grito Jordan.  
  
Todos los ojos del campo de quidditch se pusieron en los buscadores y las casas animaban con más fervor a sus equipos. Mientras el partido de quidditch continuaba.  
James estaba al lado de Amos, intentando apartarlo del rumbo de la snitch, mediante codazos. Amos Diggory, cogiendo fuertemente la escoba y sin apartar sus ojos de la snitch también pegaba fuertes codazos a Potter para que no cogiera la snitch.  
  
James se puso un poco por delante de Diggory y estiro la mano, ya casi la tenía. Y entonces sintió en su mano medio cerrada, como unas alas golpeaban con ella intentando escapar.  
  
Y GRYFFINDOR A GANADO!! Grito Jordan a cuatro vientos.  
  
Los de Gryffindor saltaban de sus asientos contentos, festejando que hubieran ganado. Alice y Frank Longbotton se besaban. Remus y Peter se abrazaban, al que pronto se unió al abrazo también Lily. Las cursis de Margaret y Nancy lloraban de emoción.  
Los jugadores bajaron de sus escobas y los Gryffindors fueron a recibirlos calurosamente. El equipo de Hufflepuff, con resignación, se fueron, no sin antes felicitar a los Gryffindors, al vestuario. El resto de la gente, se fue marchando al castillo, intentando mojarse lo menos posible.  
  
Remus, Peter, Lily entre otros muchos, mojándose, bajaron al campo y fueron a felicitarlos con grandes sonrisas. James y Sirius se abrazaban fuertemente, y se unieron pronto Peter y Remus, a los cuales dejaron todos sucios de barro.  
Los Gryffindor se fueron al castillo cantando y pensando ya en preparar una fiesta.  
  
En la sala común de Gryffindor todos se divertían. Había buena comida, de las cocinas y Hogsmeade y cerveza de mantequilla y zumo de calabaza. Todos hablaban, bailaban y reían. Las chicas acosaban a James y Sirius y les halagaban sobre lo bien que habían jugado y todas esas cosas. Lily hablaba con Arabella, Susan y Alice y de reojo miraba a James, el cual no había cambiado nada, como ella había pensado, ya que coqueteaba descaradamente con todas las chicas, al igual que Sirius, que iba un poco pasado de cerveza de mantequilla.  
  
La fiesta se alargo hasta las tanto o mejor dicho, hasta que McGonagall no entro en la sala, con su bata escocesa y su redecilla en el pelo, riñendo que ya era hora de dormir nadie se fue. Remus y Lily se llevaron un buen sermón por parte de la profesora, pero estos estaban tan contentos con el triunfo de Gryffindor que no le hicieron casi caso, pero sin faltar el respecto, claro esta.  
  
Los minutos pasaban, horas, días y semanas y Hermione Granger seguía igual que el primer día que la habían llevado a la enfermería. En estado de coma. Su cama al lado de la ventana, rebosaba llena de flores traídas por los merodeadores y otras personas.  
  
James Potter, hizo acto de su presencia en la enfermería, con un gran ramo de margaritas blancas. Saludo a la enfermera, como todas las veces que venía a ver a Hermione, y se dirigió al final de la sala con silencio. Y en la última cama se encontraba ella, durmiendo tan placidamente. Quito unas flores marchitas de un jarrón, que había encima de la mesita, y puso sus margaritas. Arrastro una silla que había en la pared y la acerco a la cama, para poder hablar mejor con ella.  
  
Hola Thea! Soy James. Como estas? – decía James suavemente con una sonrisa enternecedora al mismo tiempo que le cogía la mano. Espero que te despiertes pronto. Todos tenemos muchas ganas de que te recuperes ya, y seas de nuevo la chica alegre que conocimos el primer día. Aquí en el castillo no ha sucedido nada nuevo, salvo que ganamos a Hufflepuff, pero de eso hace ya bastante tiempo...  
Sabes? Sirius esta muy mal... se culpa a si mismo de que tu te encuentres en este estado... ni siquiera lo reconozco y por mucho que quiero ayudarlo, no me deja, mejor dicho no le deja a nadie, solo tu puedes hacer lo que otros no pueden, solo tu puedes recuperar al Sirius de siempre. No se lo que le has hecho...  
  
James se quedo callado varios segundos y se levanto de la silla. Estaba ya cansado de ver sufrir a diario a su mejor amigo. Estaba frustrado por ver sus intentos fallidos por hacerle olvidar la carga que llevaba encima durante tanto tiempo.  
Se acerco a la ventana para observar los terrenos de Hogwarts. El cielo estaba nublado y daba señal de que iba a llover otra vez. Retiro la vista de la ventana y puso su vista otra vez en Hermione. Y sin moverse de allí volvió a hablarle suavemente, pero esta vez sin ninguna sonrisa. Su rostro se mantenía serio, impasible, intentando hacer el máximo esfuerzo por no derramar ninguna lágrima por todo el dolor que le oprimía en el pecho.  
  
Sirius esta muy despistado estos días. No presta atención en clase, no realiza bien los encantamientos y las transformaciones, ni mezcla bien los ingredientes de pociones... y por si fuera poco, la profesora de adivinación, la augura malos tiempos, diciéndole que... bueno eso no importa... tampoco se divierte jugando al quidditch, ni quiere hacer bromas a los malditos Slytherins...  
El brillo de sus ojos se perdió en el lago helado al igual que su sonrisa... Su mente solo tiene un pensamiento en toda constancia... y esa eres tú. Pasa el mayor tiempo del día aquí sentado en esa silla, en la cual estaba yo sentado antes, hasta que la enfermera lo obliga a marcharse a cenar o a la sala común a descansar...  
Thea por el amor de Merlín, tienes que recuperarte pronto, oh no se que será de Sirius, esta llevando una carga tan pesada... esta sufriendo a diario, lo veo día a día... lo está pasando tan mal...  
No se que le has hecho... incluso todavía no lo asimilo, pero él... Sirius te quiere mucho...  
  
Una lágrima surco de los ojos de James sin que pudiera retenerla. James se toco con una mano el ojo de donde había salido la traicionera lágrima y se la quito de su rostro. Y sin más aspavientos se marcho de la enfermería velozmente, sin mirar atrás para no decaer otra vez...  
  
Todo mí alrededor, mirara por donde mirara estaba oscuro. Ni una pequeña luz, que me indicara hacía donde tenía que dirigirme, ni una mota de un color desigual, nada, absolutamente nada era diferente. Caminaba por un suelo de color negro, mientras mis pasos resonaban por toda la sala, pero nunca había una pared donde toparme, la sala continuaba y continuaba, con una monotonía realmente molesta. Daba vueltas y vueltas, pero todo permanecía igual al primer paso que había dado. Finalmente, desesperada me derrumbe en el suelo bruscamente. Lo único que se escuchaba era mi respiración agitada y mis débiles sollozos. De repente, sin saber por que, una gama de colores me rodeo y aun que estaba un poco aturdida, intente visualizar las imágenes que me rodeaban hasta que supe lo que esta viendo...  
  
------------------------------------------- Flash back-------------------------------------------------  
  
Alguien ha visto un sapo? Neville perdió uno – dijo una niña de pelo castaño y los dientes de delante bastantes largos.  
Ya le hemos dicho que no - dijo un chico de pelo pelirrojo  
Oh estáis haciendo magia? Entonces vamos a verlo – dijo la chica de pelo castaño  
Eh... de acuerdo – dijo el chico pelirrojo y se aclaró la garganta – rayo de sol, margaritas, volved amarilla a esta tonta ratita  
Estás seguro que es el hechizo apropiado? Pregunto la niña – Yo soy Hermione Granger, y vosotros quiénes sois?  
Yo soy Ron Weasley – dijo el chico pelirrojo  
Harry Potter – dijo un chico de cabello azabache  
  
-------------------------------------------Finish back ------------------------------------------------  
  
De nuevo todo a mí alrededor eran penumbras. Me encontraba en el mismo lugar del principio, la gran sala de color negro que no tenía limites ni infinito, antes de que me rodeara esa gama de colores distintos y me tele trasportaran al 1º curso de Hogwarts.  
Y fue entonces cuando recordé a mis mejores amigos, Ron y Harry  
  
Enfermera por favor, venga!! – gritaba asustada Lily Evans.  
  
Lily observaba atemoriza a Hermione, convulsionarse, mientras repetía los dos mismos nombres, en susurros casi auditivos. Esos nombres eran Harry y Ron, y Lily se preguntaba quien serían esos dos chicos...  
  
La enfermera llego rápidamente a la cama de Hermione, para poder ver que era lo que había asustado a la señorita Evans.  
Sin que Lily se diera apenas cuenta, se encontraba fuera de la enfermería, esperando impacientemente que la enfermera Pomfrey le dijera que había pasado con su amiga.  
Lily cansada de dar vueltas alrededor de la puerta de la enfermería mientras sollozaba débilmente se sentó en el suelo apoyando su espalda en la fría pared que estaba frente a la puerta, a la cual no quitaba ojo.  
Unos pasos resonaban por los silenciosos pasillos cerca de Lily. Haciendo caso a su curiosidad, Lily aparto por varios segundos la vista de la puerta para ponerla sobre los 4 chicos que se acercaba a ella. Estos cuatro chicos, eran nada más ni nada menos que James, Remus, Peter y Sirius, el cual venía con una triste mirada, pero al ver a Lily sentada fuera de la enfermería, se preocupo muchísimo y sin esperar ni un minuto más se acercó a ella y le pregunto que pasaba.  
  
- Yo no lo se, estaba de visita y entonces empezó a agitarse y a susurra cosas ilegibles – sollozo Lily nerviosa mientras se sonaba el moco.  
- Tranquila Lily, ya verás como todo saldrá bien – dijo Remus abrazándola intentando tranquilizarla  
- Gracias – dijo Lily a James, el cual le había entregado un pañuelo para sonarse y limpiarse las lágrimas.  
  
Sirius no decía nada, observaba la puerta de la enfermería con aprensión. Remus Intentaba tranquilizar a Lily, aun que el no estaba muy tranquilo que digamos tampoco. James miraba preocupado a su amigo Sirius, aun que también estaba preocupado por su amiga Thea. El único que parecía sereno era Peter, el cual se balanceaba con los pies y tarareaba una canción.  
Sirius estaba perdiendo los nervios por culpa de la cancioncita de Peter, como se ponía a cantar en estos momentos, se preguntaba mentalmente. Sirius estuvo a punto de insultarle para que cerrara el pico, pero unos pasos apresurados le distrajeron.  
Una apresurada Minerva McGonagall se acercaba a la enfermería, seguida del profesor Dumblendore, el cual mostraba un rostro muy serio.  
Saludaron a los presentes y entraron en la enfermería, y cerraron la puerta, pero no la cerraron del todo bien, se quedo un poco entreabierta y esto fue un gran beneficio para los Gryffindors, ya que así podría enterarse de lo que le sucedía a su amiga.  
  
- Poppy que es lo que sucede? – pregunto preocupado Albus Dumblendore  
-Albus, esta muchacha tiene que ser ingresada en el hospital San Mungo – dijo la enfermera  
-Por los dioses – exclamó Minerva McGonagall – ha empeorado?  
-Gracias a Merlín, no, pero podría empeorar – empezó a explicar la enfermera – Yo hago todo lo que esta al alcance de mis manos, si ustedes me entienden? Pues resulta que hoy la paciente ha convulsionado, eso significa que su mente esta recordando hechos de su vida pasada y eso es bueno. Si la lleváramos a San Mungo, puede que mejoraría antes de lo previsto, aun que tampoco se sabe con plena certeza, por que al igual que podría mejorar, también podría empeorar, pero allí tienen más recursos que aquí y pienso que es lo mejor para la señorita Jacques, ha estado ya mucho tiempo aquí y hoy ha dado señales de vida...  
-Entiendo Poppy – dijo Dumblendore meditando – Pues si piensa que es lo mejor para la señorita Jacques enviare una lechuza ahora mismo para que vengan a recogerla...  
  
Pum! Las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron de golpe y cayeron al suelo los merodeadores y Lily encima de ellos. Dumblendore, McGonagall y la enfermera se les quedaron mirando sorprendidos. Lily velozmente se levanto de encima de los merodeadores azorada y bajo la atenta mirada de sus profesores se alisaba la túnica en zonas donde no habían arrugas.  
  
Los merodeadores también se pusieron de pie, bajo la atenta y severa mirada de McGonagall, la cual apretaba tan fuertemente los labios, que daba a suponer que era muy grande su enfado.  
  
Y bien? Se puede saber que hacían cinco alumnos de Gryffindor espiando conversaciones ajenas? Pregunto McGonagall severamente.  
Profesora vera... - empezó hablar Lily entrecortadamente  
No pueden llevarse a Thea a San Mungo – dijo Sirius con rotundidad  
Señor Black, usted al igual que sus amigos ha escuchado la conversación, y si enviamos a la señorita Jacques a San Mungo es por su propio bien – dijo McGonagall aflojando su rostro severo por uno de compasión.  
Pero... seguro que se pondrá bien dentro de nada, en este colegio hay una magnifica enfermera y estoy segura que se pondrá bien dentro de nada – decía Sirius intentando convencer a sus mayores – verdad que si, chicos?  
  
Los merodeadores y Lily asintieron con la cabeza sin poder decir nada más, ya que un nudo en la garganta se lo impedía. La enfermera Pomfrey se apenaba de Sirius y cedía a sus suplicas lentamente al igual que McGonagall, mientras Dumblendore seguía sin decir ni una palabra, simplemente observaba con aprensión a Sirius.  
  
Usted gana señor Black, pero si su estado no mejora dentro de dos semanas tendremos que llevarla a San Mungo – cedió la enfermera sonriéndole con comprensión.  
Lo dice en serio? – Pregunto Sirius mientras le brillaban los ojos de nuevo y sonreía lleno de felicidad – muchas gracias. Tome, eran para ella, pero no creo que le importe no tener un ramo de flores más – dijo Sirius dándole un ramo de orquídeas.  
  
Sirius le sonrió de nuevo a la enfermera y fue directo a la cama donde reposaba Hermione, para verla de nuevo, como tantos otros días que había ido a verla.  
Minerva McGonagall todavía sorprendida, abrió y cerró los ojos varias veces, solamente para ver, si era o no un sueño lo que acababa de ver.  
  
Ay! El dulce sentimiento del amor... - dijo Dumblendore risueño mientras jugaba con sus pulgares – Pues como veo que ya no me necesitan, yo me voy. Buenas tardes – dijo Dumblendore y salio de la enfermería recitando un poema de amor.  
  
Hola preciosa! Hoy no te he traído tu ramo de flores diario, pero la enfermera se lo merecía por su gran trabajo... ojalá me estés escuchando... tienes que mejorarte pronto, eh? Todos te echamos mucho menos, sobre todo yo... por no decir el que más...  
  
Una fragancia muy conocida para mi llegaba a mi nariz, no podía ser sino la de él. Té verde, y es que había expirado tantas veces ese aroma cuando lo tenía cerca de mí que ahora me resultaba imposible no saber de quien era ese aroma.  
Intente abrir los ojos, era lo que más deseaba en este mundo, quería verlo a él, poder ver su rostro, sus hermosos ojos grisáceos y su dulce sonrisa...  
Las siluetas de mí alrededor estaban algo borrosas, cerré los ojos nuevamente y los apreté tanto como pude y los volví abrir de golpe. La imagen se aclaro un poco más, pero la luz cegadora del sol me molestaba mucho así que volví a cerrar los ojos otra vez.  
Sirius, nombre suavemente, por lo que veo, el me escucho por que pronto sentí un pequeño apretón en mi mano derecha. Esta vez abrí los ojos lentamente, y entonces pude ver el rostro que tanto había anhelado ver. Y ahí estaba Sirius Orión Black, mirándome calidamente sin apartar su vista de mí y sonriendo muy tiernamente esperando pacientemente a que me acostumbrara a la luz y estuviera consciente de lo que sucedía a mí alrededor.  
  
Sirius – dije sonriéndole mientras que con la mano que tenía libre acariciaba su cara.  
Buenos días preciosa! – contesto él reteniendo mi mano en su cara, mientras que sus ojos brillaban de una manera extraordinaria.  
Qué me ha pasado? Pregunte yo mientras observaba maravillada la cantidad de flores distintas que adornaban todo lo que estaba a mí alrededor.  
Shh tranquila, ahora ya estas bien – me decía Sirius serenamente – Enfermera, Thea a despertado!! – dijo en voz alta Sirius.  
  
Pronto se escucharon unos pasos apresurados que se acercaban hacía mi cama. Pronto pude ver en la cara de la enfermera una muestra de alivio. Y antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, la enfermera mando a Sirius a que le dijese a la jefa de su casa, que ya había despertado.  
Sirius se acerco hacía mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dijo que ahora volvería. Abandono la enfermería corriendo y me dejo sola con la enfermera, la cual estaba inspeccionando mi estado mediante unos extraños hechizos que yo nunca había visto.  
  
Pronto llego la profesora McGonagall, que al verme en perfecto estado, se alegro mucho y se fue a un sitio aparte para hablar con la enfermera Pomfrey. Sirius se sentó a mi lado, encima de la cama.  
  
Me alegro tanto que ya estés bien – me dijo mientras me apartaba un mechón que estaba estorbando en mi cara.  
Sirius, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, me entiendes? De nada, así que no quiero volver a oir esas chorradas que decías – dije yo seriamente  
Pero... como? – pregunto anonado Sirius  
Esa no es la cuestión, solamente prométeme que no volverás a culparte por ese pequeño accidente – dije yo tajantemente  
Esta bien Thea, lo prometo – dijo él mirándome serenamente.  
  
Y sin poderlo resistir más, abrace el torso de Sirius con cariño, tenía tantas ganas de estar junto a él de nuevo, que no pude resistir la tentación, de tener su cuerpo pegado al mío. Estuve así durante varios segundos, pero al ver que el no me devolvía el abrazo, empecé a apartarme, ya que tal vez le molestaba mi abrazo, pero de repente, él me devolvió el abrazo, estrechándome suavemente contra él con sus dos fornidos brazos, mientras me besaba mi cabello. Una pequeña lágrima salia de mis ojos surcando mi mejilla y colándose en mi boca, donde note su gusto salino. Una sonrisa se formo en mis labios, y mientras nos abrazábamos con ansía, con anhelo, susurre una simple pero significativa palabra, gracias, fue la palabra dicha por mí antes de adentrarnos de nuevo en un silencio apacible, disfrutando del momento vivido, tan significativo e imborrable para ambos.  
  
Hermione caminaba sosegadamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts, después de haber salido de la enfermería rumbo a la sala común de Gryffindor. Y es que había estado tanto tiempo metida dentro de la enfermería, 1 mes y medio, sorprendente pero cierto. Solo faltaba una semana para que fueran las vacaciones de semana santa y Hermione tenía que recuperar todo el tiempo perdido. Iba muy atrasada en cuanto a los deberes, por no decir en cuanto a los estudios. Pero a pesar de eso, Hermione estaba radiante de felicidad y es que no era para menos, Sirius había estado junto a ella mientras estaba enferma y la había cuidado incondicionalmente todos los días. Le debía tanto...  
  
Hermione noto como una mano la cogía del brazo y la apoyaba bruscamente sobre la pared. Cerró los ojos para sentir el impacto, y después de eso volvió abrir los ojos, pero se llevo una no muy grata sorpresa. Frente a ella se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que Lucius Malfoy, buscador de Slytherin, novio de Narcisa Black, el mismo diablo. La persona más arrogante, malvada y vil de todo el colegio.  
  
Jacques! Que placer verte de nuevo andando por los corredores del colegio – dijo Lucius sarcásticamente mientras sonreía maliciosamente.  
Malfoy! Pues yo no estoy tan contenta de verte, así que suéltame de una vez, tengo mejores cosas que hacer – dijo Hermione con repugnancia  
Nh nh nh, pero que maleducada que eres Jacques – decía mientras movía la cabeza – donde están tus modales? y yo que pensaba que te alegrarías de verme de nuevo – dijo arrastrando las palabras  
Pues te equivocaste, así que ahora suéltame – dijo Hermione empezándose a enfadar.  
Cuando más te enfadas, más hermosa te pones – dijo Lucius apretándole los hombros contra la pared.  
He dicho que me sueltes invecil – dijo Hermione sacando su varita y poniéndola frente a Malfoy.  
  
Lucius Malfoy se aparto un poco de Hermione, pero sin dejar de mirarla desafiadamente. Hermione amenazando todavía a Malfoy, empezó a echarse hacía atrás sin dejar de mirarle y cuando ya estuvo unos pasos bastante lejos de él, le dio la espalda y acelero el paso.  
  
Sabes? No fue un accidente, fue ocasionado – dijo Lucius dejando las palabras en el aire.  
  
Hermione se paro en medio del corredor, todavía con la varita en la mano. Y sin girarse y muy confundida dijo en voz alta: como?  
Lucius sonrió maliciosamente, sabía que su curiosidad iba a poder contra ella, así que se apoyo elegantemente en la pared que tenía más cerca y mirándose las uñas de las manos volvió hablar.  
  
Pues eso Jacques, que se te rompiera el hielo bajo tus pies no fue un accidente, fue ocasionado y yo se por quien....- dijo Lucius arrastrando las palabras  
Eso es mentira, solo fue un accidente – dijo Hermione girando sobre sus talones para darle cara.  
No, no, no, te equivocas, yo se quien quería eliminarte, pero por lo que veo, no lo consiguió – dijo Lucius dejando de ver sus uñas y posando su fría mirada en los ojos marrones de Hermione.  
Mientes. A demás, quien querría matarme? – pregunto ella con curiosidad  
No se, tal vez, alguien que te odie... - dijo Lucius y le dio la espalda dejando en un mar de dudas a Hermione – por cierto, yo si fuera tú, no me acercaría demasiado a Black – dijo él y giro la esquina dejando completamente sola a Hermione y con muchas dudas en la cabeza.  
  
Hermione entro en la sala común de Gryffindor y nada más entrar un aire caliente golpeo su cuerpo. Las llamas crepitaban en la chimenea esplendorosamente. Quedaba poca gente ya en la sala, la mayoría se encontraba ya en sus respectivas camas, pero la gente que quería, se encontraba sentada junto al fuego, en los sillones más cómodos de toda la sala. Lily estaba al lado de James, retorciendo un pañuelo del nerviosismo. Sirius iba caminando de punta en punta pensativo. Peter terminaba su trabajo de pociones, y Remus leía un libro tranquilamente.  
Hermione sonrío al ver la imagen que se cernía delante de ella.  
Lily levanto la cabeza y al verla, se levanto del sofá con gran entusiasmo, provocando un grandísimo susto a James quien se puso la mano en el pecho, pero a ella no le importo, ya estaba abrazando tiernamente a su mejor amiga, mientras lloraba a lágrima viva.  
Pronto los otros merodeadores también la abrazaron con alegría y le decían palabras reconfortantes.  
  
Bueno chicos, nosotras nos vamos arriba, que Thea tiene que descansar... - dijo Lily llevándosela de la mano y arrastrándola a las escaleras, sin darle tiempo a Hermione de replicar.  
Sirius se las quedo mirando mientras subían las escaleras. Muy pronto tendría que hablar con ella seriamente, todavía les quedaba una conversación pendiente...  
  
Y bien? Al final vendréis no? – pregunto James a sus amigos  
Lo siento James, pero yo no puedo ir, mis padres han hablado con varios profesores y me quedo a repasar con ellos para no reprobar las asignaturas, ya sabes que no me van muy bien... - dijo Peter mientras intentaba terminar su redacción sobre el uso de la poción multijugos.  
Yo si voy, no creo que a mis queridos padres les importe que pase fuera estos días – dijo Sirius destacando las palabras queridos padres.  
Yo también voy, ayer recibí la lechuza de mi madre con su respuesta, a demás de que no habrá problema por que hasta dentro de 1 mes no habrá luna llena de nuevo – dijo Remus – por cierto, vas a invitar a alguien más? Pregunto Remus con curiosidad  
Pues la verdad es que lo he estado pensando mucho... tal vez invite a Thea y a Sam por supuesto. A si que aprovecha lunático – dijo James mientras sonreía picadamente al igual que Sirius, haciendo que Remus se pusiera rojo.  
  
Lily y Hermione entraron en la habitación de 6 grado de Gryffindor. Sus otras dos compañeras, dormían profundamente.  
  
Lily, a que viene tanta prisa? Pregunto Hermione sentándose en su cama con las piernas cruzadas.  
Thea, es que tengo que hablar contigo de una cosa muy importante – dijo Lily sentándose en la cama de Hermione también con las piernas cruzadas  
Dime – dijo Hermione observándola atentamente  
Veras, es que durante este tiempo que has estado en la enfermería e pasado mucho tiempo con un chico... empezó a decir Lily ruborizada.  
De verdad? Y quien es? Lo conozco? Ya son novios? – empezó a preguntar Hermione entusiasmada  
Para, para, no vayas tan deprisa – dijo Lily riéndose por la actitud de su mejor amiga – a ver, si lo conoces y creo que muy bien, es más son amigos, pero aun que he tenido mucho contacto con él, no somos novios...  
Todavía... -dijo Hermione con una sonrisa picara – y bien? Quien es el afortunado?  
Pues veras, es.... es Potter – dijo Lily muy ruborizada.  
Jajaja vamos Lily no es para tanto, James es muy guapo – dijo Hermione intentándola animar – ya veras como pronto seréis pareja – termino de decir convencida Hermione.  
  
Lily no dijo nada más sobre el tema. Las dos se pusieron los pijamas y se desearon dulces sueños.  
  
Mirad ya llegan las lechuzas! Estoy impaciente por recibir la nueva edición de la revista de quidditch – dijo James mientras observaba atentamente las lechuzas.  
  
Los otros seguían desayunando tranquilamente. Algunas miradas recaían sobre ellos, ya que de nuevo Alethea Jacques se encontraba desayunando serenamente en la mesa de Gryffindor.  
James abrió con desespero la revista de quidditch. En primera plana, salía un chico sonriendo presuntuosamente a sus lectores, a lo que James y Sirius hicieron mala cara y pasaron las primeras hojas rápidamente para ver las puntuaciones de su equipo favorito, los Chudley Cannons.  
  
Otra vez no!! Han vuelto a perder! – Dijo Sirius – eso nos descalifica ya.  
Y quien esta en la clasificación? Se intereso Remus.  
Las Avispas de Wimbourne, Appleby Arrows, Puddlemere United, Tutshill Tornados, Montrose Magpies y los Murciélagos de Ballycastle – dijo James con desanimo.  
Bueno que los Chudley Cannons no estén clasificados para la liga no significa que los demás equipos no valgan nada – dijo Remus mientras terminaba su tazón de chocolate  
Hablo la avispa de Wimbourne – dijo Sirius irónicamente  
Y orgulloso de serlo – saco pecho Remus – seguro que este año les vamos a dar una paliza a los Appleby Arrows!! – dijo con entusiasmo.  
  
Lily bastante nerviosa terminaba el desayuno. En cuanto aparecieron las lechuzas, su nerviosismo aumento considerablemente. No dejaba de mirar el techo mientras se terminaba su bollo. Esperaba que hoy no aparecieran cientos de lechuzas con el correo, ya que hoy no podría esconderlo...  
Pero el peor temor de Lily apareció de la nada delante de sus narices. Elegantemente más de una docena de lechuzas de distinta raza y color se pusieron en la mesa de Gryffindor delante de Hermione. Todos los de la mesa y los alrededores se pusieron a espiar. La profesora McGonagall no tardo en aparecer en la mesa para ver que era ese escándalo.  
  
Qué significa todo esto? – dijo la profesora McGonagall con el ceño fruncido.  
Yo no lo se profesora, yo estaba desayunando y de repente...  
Al grano señorita Jacques.  
No es nada profesora. Ahora mismo cogeremos las cartas y las lechuzas se irán en seguida – apresuro a decir Lily, salvando de una buena a Hermione.  
Eso espero señorita Evans – dijo la profesora McGonagall, que hecho una mirada desaprobadora y se fue a su mesa otra vez.  
  
Hermione empezó a quitar el correo de las lechuzas bastante alterada bajo la atenta mirada de una extensa mayoría. Cuando quitaba el pergamino de una lechuza, esta salía volando al instante.  
  
Thea que es todo ese correo? Pregunto Peter ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte de Lily  
Seguro que son familiares y amigos que quieren saber como esta. Verdad que si, Thea? – Pregunto Lily inocentemente – Uyy pero que tarde es ya, las clases están a punto de empezar – se apresuro a decir Lily para que Hemione no leyera el correo- Vamos Thea, toca pociones y ya sabes que al profesor O´donneil ni le gusta hacer esperar.  
  
Hermione extrañada por haber recibido tanto correo, se las guardo en los bolsillos de la túnica y salió del gran comedor con Lily al aula de pociones.  
  
El frío se colapso por sus huesos. Estaban cerca de la mazmorra de pociones y hacía un frío de muerte. Se ajusto la túnica para que no pasara la corriente helada y metió sus manos por los bolsillos de la túnica para mantenerlas calientes.  
Entonces sus dedos helados tocaron un papel rugoso.  
Hermione sabía que eran las cartas. Una gran curiosidad se apodero de ella, tenía que leerlas, la intriga le carcomía por dentro.  
Entraron en el aula de pociones. El profesor todavía no había llegado. Lily y Hermione se sentaron en los últimos bancos de la mazmorra, esperando pacientemente a que la sala se llenara. Poco a poco Gryffindors y Slytherins fueron llegando y sentándose en los bancos. Sirius y James se sentaron delante de Lily y Hermione.  
Hermione no prestaba atención a la conversación de los merodeadores, sino que pensaba en las cartas. Lily estaba discutiendo con James, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, Hermione saco una carta de su bolsillo y la miro.  
  
Era un sobre normal y corriente, en el que ponía su nombre, Alethea Jacques. Abrió el sobre y saco la carta de papel y vio que la carta era un collage (es decir las letras son recortes de revistas, y todo eso, para que no se descubra las letras) y empezó a leerlo sorprendida.  
  
Apártate de Sirius Black si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias.  
  
Una carta fría y seca, pero directa. Esa carta le recordó mucho a cuando recibía cartas anónimas en 4º curso por culpa de Rita Sketter. Escondió la carta en la mochila. Hermione levanto la mirada para ver si alguien la estaba observando, al ver que no era así, cogio otra carta y empezó a leerla y así con otra y otra. Todas decían casi lo mismo, eran muy semblantes. Todas eran anónimas. Pero sobre todo, todas eran amenazas para que no me acercara a Sirius Black. Pero una le llamo especialmente la atención.  
  
Tuviste mucha suerte en escaparte del hielo y del coma, lastima, yo quería verte muerta. Pero la suerte no estará siempre de tu lado y caerás como así me prometí a mi misma. Vigila tu espalda Jacques, por que yo siempre te estaré observando en cada momento, en cada segundo que estés junto a él y cuando menos te lo esperes, te apuñalare y desearas no haber venido nunca a este colegio, desearas incluso no haber nacido, por que mientras estés junto a él, voy a convertir tu vida en un infierno.  
Y será mejor que mantengas esto en silencio, por que pobre de ti si alguien se entera del contenido de esta carta, o si, pobre de ti...  
  
Así que ya lo sabes, por tu propio bien y tus amigos, si, si tus amigos, ya sabes, Evans, Lupin,... y todos los que sean amigos tuyos, sufrirán las consecuencias si no te apartas de él. Cuando vaya por los pasillos, no quiero ver como Black esta coqueteando contigo, riendo, abrazándote, hablando, ni siquiera quiero que lo mires a la cara, por que entiende, Black es mío y nadie me lo va a quitar...  
  
Señorita Jacques, me podría explicar por que no esta su libro abierto por la página 450?? Pregunto amenazadoramente el profesor de pociones – 10 PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR POR NO PRESTAR ATENCI"N EN CLASE.  
  
Hermione salio de su burbuja y se quedo mirando al profesor de pociones. Abrió el libro por la pagina 450 lo más rápido que pudo. Los merodeadores, sobre todo Sirius se quedaron unos segundos mirando a una avergonzada Hermione, y volvieron la vista a sus calderos antes que el profesor les bajara más puntos.  
Lily seguía mirando a Hermione preocupada. Sabía que había leído las cartas, por que la había visto cuando ella pensaba que no era así, pero no le dijo nada para no inquietarla más de lo que ya estaba.  
  
Hermione junto con sus compañeros empezaron a preparan la poción de la verdad.  
El profesor de pociones iba caminando por toda el aula y revisando las pociones de los alumnos. A los Slytherin les ponía puntos mientras que a los Gryffindors se los quitaba y hacía grotescos comentarios de las pociones de algunos, provocando la burla de los Slytherin.  
  
Señor Pettigrew, que es lo que ha hecho con su poción? – pregunto el profesor O´donneil siseando las palabras y poniendo muy nervioso a Peter.  
Yo.. yo... - intentaba decir Peter.  
Yo... yo... - se burlaba el profesor – alumnos míos, miren esto, la poción debería ser de color verde y esto es nada más ni nada menos que de color morado, verdad que no a añadido las patas de murciélago. O me equivoco señor Pettigrew?  
Si, quiero decir, no – dijo Peter muy nervioso.  
Lo imaginaba. Evanesco - dijo el profesor apuntando su varita al caldero de Pettigrew, el cual desapareció al instante – 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor por su incompetencia – dijo el profesor mientras se dirigía a su mesa arrogantemente.  
  
Maldito O´donneil, como lo odio. Lo habéis visto, 60 puntos menos por ser de Gryffindor – gritaba sulfurado Sirius por los corredores.  
Calma Sirius, todos sabemos como es el profesor O´donneil – dijo Remus  
Pero no tiene derecho y has visto lo que le ha hecho al pobre Peter... uff como me hubiera gustado lanzarle una maleficio a la asquerosa serpiente – dijo James.  
  
Alethea, Alethea!! – gritaba un chico muy apuesto.  
  
Lily y Hermione que iban detrás de los merodeadores, se pararon en medio del corredor para ver quien era el chico que llamaba a Hermione.  
Los merodeadores también se giraron y prestaban gran atención al chico que se acercaba hacía ellas.  
  
Uff, pensaba que no llegaba a alcanzarte – dijo el chico respirando agitadamente. Soy Amos Diggory – dijo el chico de Hufflepuff sonriendo.  
Alethea Jacques encantada – dijo Hermione sonriendo mientras le daba la mano.  
El placer es mío señorita – dijo Amos mientras le besaba cortésmente la mano a Hermione provocando un sonrojo de parte de ella.  
Yo me voy con los chicos, nos vemos en clase Thea. – dijo Lily saliendo apresurada y encaminándose hacía los merodeadores.  
Te importa si te acompaño a la siguiente clase? – pregunto Amos  
En absoluto. Y dime de que me conoces? – pregunto Hermione interesada mientras se fijaba en Amos.  
Digamos que me interesaste desde que te vi en el musical, eres una chica muy guapa a demás de inteligente según he escuchado por ahí – dijo Amos con la mayor de sus sonrisas  
  
No muy delante, Lily y los merodeadores iban a la clase de transformaciones.  
Verdad que hacen buena pareja? – decía Lily encantada  
No lo creo – dijo Sirius el cual no estaba muy contento de que el invecil de Diggory coqueteara con Hermione.  
Acaso estas celoso Black? –pregunto Lily picadamente  
Yo? Celoso de Diggory? Y Snape será el próximo buscador de Slytherin. A demás yo puedo conseguir a la chica que me proponga – dijo Sirius arrogantemente  
Oh, si, el soltero de oro, Sirius Black – dijo irónicamente Lily.  
  
Jajaja en serio? No me lo creo, Jajaja – Escucharon los merodeadores reír a Hermione, cosa que frustro más a Sirius, mientras que Lily agrandaba su sonrisa.  
  
Ups Diggory, yo no se lo que le ven las chicas, solo es un Hufflepuff estupido – dijo Sirius enfadado.  
Pues tal vez nos guste por que es un chico guapo, apuesto, cortés, simpático, inteligente,...  
Para, para, no te hemos pedido la ficha completa de súper Diggory – dijo James con el ceño fruncido  
Solo daba mi opinión Potter. Celoso? – inquirió Lily  
Más quisieras – dijo James mirándola desafiantemente a lo que Lily le saco la lengua.  
  
Los merodeadores y Lily llegaron a la puerta del aula de transformaciones, la cual estaba cerrada y tuvieron que esperarse a que la profesora McGonagall llegara. Un poco más atrás, Hermione y Amos, el cual llevaba los libros de Hermione, caminaban lentamente riéndose de los comentarios que hacía Diggory. Los merodeadores y Lily callaron y empezaron a escuchar la conversación que tenían los dos.  
  
Entonces es un si? – pregunto Amos  
Umm no se, no se, espera que me lo piense – decía Hermione  
Anda Alethea, vamos ven conmigo a Hogsmeade, o es que no te caigo bien, es eso, verdad? – dijo Amos apenado  
No! me caes muy bien Amos, es solo que... esta bien iré contigo a Hogsmeade – dijo Hermione finalmente sonriendo.  
En serio? No sabes lo feliz que me haces – decía entusiasmado Amos. Ya hablaremos más tarde, que ahora me tengo que ir a clase – dijo Amos entregándole los libros y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Hermione – Hasta luego.  
  
Hermione se despidió de Amos Diggory con la mano y algo sonrojada y se dirigió hacía donde estaba Lily y los merodeadores.  
  
Así que con Diggory, pillina –decía Lily sonriendo picadamente  
Lily, no me digas que has escuchado toda la conversación – le reprendió Hermione  
Hombre, toda, toda, no... digamos que lo más importante – dijo Lily riéndose  
Yo pensaba que vendrías con nosotros para celebrar tu recuperación – dijo Sirius fríamente a Alethea.  
Yo no sabía nada de Hogsmeade Sirius. Ha venido Amos y me lo ha pedido antes – dijo Hermione en defensa.  
Como que no has oído nada, lo hemos estado hablando en el desayuno, si lo que quieres es no venir con nosotros nos lo podrías decir, sabes? – dijo Sirius enfadado y gritándole a Hermione  
  
Hermione iba a contestarle pero la profesora McGonagall se acercaba y prefirió callarse. McGonagall abrió la puerta de su aula y los alumnos entraron al aula y se sentaron en sus bancos. Por una extraña casualidad del destino, Hermione y Sirius tuvieron que sentarse juntos.  
  
McGonagall estaba explicando como transformar muebles en animales. La mitad de la clase se estaba muriendo de aburrimiento. Otra parte tomaba apuntes, pero Sirius y Hermione no hacían ni una ni la otra, sino que se miraban retadamente.  
  
Y que quieres que haga ahora? Que le diga que no voy con él? Susurro Hermione a Sirius  
Si quisieras venir con nosotros, lo harías – le contesto mordazmente Sirius  
Pero no lo entiendes? Ya me he comprometido a ir, sería de mala educación decirle ahora que no voy con él, por que tengo que ir con vosotros – decía Hermione empezando a enfadarse y a elevar la voz.  
Aja!!! Prefieres antes al presuntuoso de Diggory que a tus amigos desde que has venido ha este colegio – señalo con el dedo acusadoramente Sirius  
Yo no he dicho eso Sirius!! – dijo enfadada Hermione y levantando la voz  
  
La clase se quedo callada y les observo. Sirius y Hermione discutían acaloradamente y no prestaban atención a las reprimendas de la profesora McGonagall.  
  
Claro que los has dicho!! Grito Sirius  
Que no!  
Que si!  
Que no!  
Que si!  
Mírales, parecen una pareja de casados – dijo James a Remus y Peter riéndose  
Tú a callar! – dijeron Sirius y Hermione a la vez a James  
LOS QUE TENEÍS QUE CALLAR SOIS VOSOTROS!! YA ESTA BIEN HOMBRE, PARECEÍS NIÑOS DE 1º CURSO, NO OS DA VERGÜENZA – grito McGonagall tremendamente enfadada. 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor. Cada uno – dijo McGonagall más calmada haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de los Gryffindors. Y ahora no quiero oir ni una mosca en lo que queda de clase, me habéis entendido? Dijo estrictamente.  
Si profesora – contestaron todos a la vez y se pusieron a hacer los ejercicios mandados.  
  
El Ring del timbre sonó, y la clase termino. Todos empezaron a recoger sus cosas e iban saliendo del aula para ir a comer.  
  
Black, Jacques, quédense un momento – dijo McGonagall mientras apuntaba unas cosas en su pergamino.  
El aula se vació, y los nombrados fueron a la mesa de McGonagall a que les diera el sermón.  
  
McGonagall termino de escribir en el pergamino, deje su pluma junto al tintero, se quito las gafas y levanto la vista para ver a sus dos alumnos. Respiro pausadamente y seriamente empezó a reñirles su falta de comportamiento.  
  
Les parece bonito el espectáculo que han hecho? Jóvenes de sexto grado que ya habrían tenido que madurar, que bonito ejemplo para los cursos superiores... - dijo McGonagall con voz severa  
Lo sentimos mucho profesora – dijo Hermione apenada  
Si, no volverá a suceder – dijo Sirius  
Eso espero, de todas maneras, por vuestra falta de comportamiento en clase os voy a castigar. Esta noche, a las 10 en la entrada del bosque prohibido, Hagrid os estará esperando allí. Ahora ya os podéis marchar – dio por zanjado el asunto McGonagall.  
  
Hermione y Sirius salieron del aula sin decir palabra. Cerraron la puerta y se dispusieron a andar hacía el gran comedor.  
  
Ves lo que has provocado? – riño Hermione a Sirius sin poderse aguantar más  
Yo? Esta si que es buena. Podrías tragarte tu orgullo de una vez por todas? Esto a sido por tu culpa – dijo Sirius  
Oh, si claro. Back es el niño bueno, el nunca hace nada malo – ironizo Hermione  
Yo no digo que no haga cosas malas, pero esto a sido por tu culpa – dijo Sirius parándola en medio del pasillo – Y sabes, ha sido desde esta mañana, has intentado evadirme, en pociones cuando te llamaba ni caso, en el pasillo antes de que hablaras con el estupido de Diggory tampoco y de no ser por esta estupida pelea ni si quiera me habrías hecho el mínimo caso – le dijo Sirius a Hermione enfadado queriendo una explicación de su comportamiento extraño.  
No se de que me hablas – dijo Hermione fríamente poniéndose a caminar otra vez  
Pues yo creo que si que lo sabes – contesto Sirius – y aquí tengo la respuesta, lo se todo Jacques – dijo Sirius haciéndose el interesante  
Ah si? Que es lo que sabes? – le encaro Hermione  
Te suena esto? Pregunto Sirius sacando un pergamino arrugado de su túnica, al cual Hermione se quedo con la boca abierta.  
De donde has sacado eso? Pregunto asustada  
Esa no es la cuestión ahora. Quien te ha mandado esto? – exigió Sirius  
No lo se – dijo secamente  
Ah no, no vas a mentirme otra vez. Ya te habían amenazado antes, verdad? Y no nos lo has dicho, ni a Remus, ni James, ni a mi...  
Y eso que importa? Son mis cosas y no tengo por que entrometer a nadie en ellas – grito Hermione indignada mientras se reprimía las lágrimas.  
Pues claro que me importa!! Son mis amigos los que están involucrados en esto y a demás todo esto es por mí!!!!! – grito Sirius acercándose a ella amenazadoramente.  
Por tu bien apártate de mi, por el tuyo y el de ellos – dijo Hermione tristemente bajando la cabeza – es lo mejor Sirius. Solo causo problemas, es que no lo entiendes? – levanto la cabeza sin poder aguantar más las lagrimas que insistían salir de sus ojos.  
Thea, tu me importas y no quiero que nadie te haga daño – dijo Sirius tristemente  
Entonces entiéndelo, lo mejor es que no nos hablemos, así nadie saldrá herido. Así que mantente todo lo alejado de mí que puedas – dijo Hermione y hecho a correr por el pasillo.  
  
Sirius fue al gran comedor abatido por las palabras de la chica que amaba. Separase de ella solamente por una estupida amenaza de alguna chica del colegio.  
Entro en el gran comedor y se sentó a comer. Sus amigos lo vieron preocupados, pero no le hicieron ninguna pregunta. En lo que quedaron de clase, Hermione y Sirius no se hablaban para nada, cosa que extraño muchísimo a Remus, James, Peter y Lily y a otras personas en general.  
  
Por fin llegaron las 10 de la noche. Era una noche fresca, sin ninguna nube en el cielo. Las estrellas brillaban intensamente sobre el manto azulado y la luna menguada resplandecía por todo su alrededor. El bosque prohibido, un bosque frondoso, donde vivían las criaturas mágicas y donde se encontraban muchas de las plantas para pociones.  
Hagrid esperaba con paciencia a los dos alumnos castigados a la entrada del bosque. El primero en llegar fue Sirius, el cual charlaba con él animadamente. Pronto apareció Hermione y Hagrid se dispuso a impartir las instrucciones.  
  
Al profesor O´donneil le hacen falta una serie de plantas para pociones que se encuentran en el bosque y que la mitad de ellas solo se encuentran cuando los rayos de la luna dan sobre ellas. Aquí tenéis la lista. Cuando las encontréis todas salid del bosque. Mañana a primera hora deberéis entregarles las plantas que hayáis encontrado – término de decir Hagrid entregándoles la lista y un pequeño cesto para recolectar las plantas.  
  
Id con cuidado. Buena suerte – dijo Hagrid y se dirigió hacía su cabaña.  
  
El bosque les esperaba delante de sus narices. Una dura jornada recolectando plantas para el asqueroso profesor de pociones.  
  
Las damas primero – dijo Sirius cediéndole el paso a Hermione.  
Que buen momento para hacer gala de tu caballerosidad – dijo Hermione sarcásticamente.  
Oh bueno, si tienes miedo, entro yo primero – dijo Sirius con ademán de pasar delante de ella.  
Yo no tengo miedo! Andando, nos espera una larga noche – dijo Hermione y entro en el bosque prohibido seguida de Sirius, el cual sonreía, por que sabía que esa era la reacción que esperaría por parte de ella.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	6. Chapter 6

**Adentrándose en lo más profundo **

Sirius y Hermione caminaban silenciosamente. Sólo se oían los movimientos de las ramas a causa del viento, los pequeños animalitos correteando entre los arbustos, los búhos ulular encima de los árboles, observando atentamente todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, y sobre todo, la resonancia de sus pisadas.  
Ya llevaban varios minutos caminando en la misma dirección, hacía el oeste. La niebla cada vez era más visible y extensa y el frío aumentaba por cada paso que daban.

La oscuridad se hizo mayor y ambos murmuraron por lo bajo el encantamientos de Lumos.

Haber déjame que vea la lista – dijo Hermione estirando el brazo para que se la diera  
Yo también conozco las plantas que están apuntadas en esta lista. Si las veo ya te lo indicare. Tú sólo debes llevar la cesta, lo otro es trabajo mío – gruño Sirius  
Ni que fuera una estupida! Crees que eres más inteligente que yo? Pregunto Hermione consternada.  
Espera que lo piense… uumm si, si soy más inteligente que tú – contesto Sirius  
Pedante – gruño Hermione  
Testaruda – le contesto Sirius  
Estupido– le devolvió Hermione  
Amargada – soltó Sirius  
AH! Yo amargada? Egocéntrico de mierda – Dijo Hermione muy enfadada enfrentándole.  
Puede que yo sea un poco egocéntrico, lo admito, pero por lo menos no soy un hipócrita, cosa que tú si – dijo Sirius mirándola seriamente a los ojos.  
No hables de lo que no sabes – le dijo Hermione y le quito la lista de las manos y echo a andar otra vez.

Hermione miro la lista y observo que plantas tenía que recoger. Sirius le seguía los pasos.

Haber, haber, Artemisia, donde estas, donde estas – murmuraba Hermione por lo bajo mirando por todos los lados.  
Esta ahí – señalo Sirius unas flores con pétalos pequeños de color rojo.  
Te importaría cogerla, o lo hago yo misma – dijo Hermione sarcástica.  
Tranquila majestad su fiel sirviente esta a su disposición las 24 horas del día – ironizo también Sirius pero no se movió del sitio.  
Uff, ya voy yo, ten sujeta la cesta – dijo Hermione quien le lanzo la cesta a Sirius, que por poco no le da en toda la cara.

Sirius cogio la cesta por los pelos y vio como Hermione se adentraba un poco entre unos arbustos y cortaba unas cuantas flores de artemisia y las dejaba en el cesto de mala manera.

Las siguientes plantas son el jaramago y la mimulus gutattus – dijo Sirius mirando la lista.  
El jaramago? – pregunto extrañada Hermione  
Si el jaramago, oh no me digas que no sabes que planta es esa? Jajajaja, pero si es muy conocida, Jajaja – se reía Sirius  
No lo se todo, vale, señor sabiondo. Y bien? - inquirió Hermione a Sirius.  
Y bien que? Se hizo el bobo Sirius  
Uff - se desespero Hermione lanzando un gran suspiro – vas a decirme cual es esa planta?  
Tal vez te lo diga, pero a cambio de algo – dijo Sirius sonriendo de una manera muy maliciosa.  
Olvídalo Black, no pienso darte ningún beso – dijo Hermione  
Mírala ella y quien te ha dicho que yo quiero que me beses – dijo Sirius sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.  
Está bien. Entonces, que es lo que quieres de mi? Pregunto Hermione cansándose ya del juego absurdo de Sirius.  
Es muy simple, me tienes que contestar a dos preguntas… - dijo Sirius dejando en el aire sus palabras – Primero, quien te envió esa amenaza? Y segundo, que es lo que no se para llamarte hipócrita, por que por lo que a mi respecta, si lo eres. Llegas aquí de repente, te inventas unas absurdas mentiras y no sabemos nada acerca de tu vida y lo más extraño de todo es que la primera noche que nos conocimos me dijiste que eras del futuro, pero a partir de ahí no me has vuelto a decir nada más. Sabes mucho acerca de nosotros, cosa muy extraña, en cambio nosotros no sabemos mucho de ti, solo lo que nos has dicho…  
Muy bien, ya se que es lo que quieres decirme, no hace falta que me digas nada más… - le corto Hermione frustrada por que le sacara esos dos temas en este mismo instante, solo por una absurda plantita – para tú información, no se quien me ha enviado esa amenaza por que es un anónimo, comprendes, un anónimo! Y si, si, ya me habían amenazado antes, fue el día que nos encontrasteis a Lily y a mi dormidas en medio del pasillo – dijo Hermione apresurada  
Pero quien te amenazo? – inquirió saber Sirius  
Winter – susurro Hermione dándole la espalda a Sirius.  
¿Cómo? – pregunto Sirius que no había escuchado lo que había dicho Hermione.  
Winter, Marie Anne Winter fue la que me amenazo¿contento? – grito Hermione sulfurada y apretando los puños todo lo fuertemente que podía.  
¿Por qué lo has escondido durante todo este tiempo¿Por qué? – pregunto Sirius enfadado por la actitud de Hermione.

Hermione seguía callada mirando el suelo. De pronto escucho un fuerte golpe. Era Sirius el cual había dado un puñetazo al primer árbol que tenía más cercano.

Contesta Thea¿por que no nos lo has dicho¿por que? Grito Sirius muy enfadado girándola de repente para poderle ver la cara.  
No quería que os metierais en problemas por mi culpa – dijo Hermione sinceramente mirando los ojos grisáceos de Sirius.

Sirius todavía la tenía sujetada del brazo, y lentamente dejo de hacer presión en el y la soltó. Hermione se froto un poco la zona adolorida, pero no dejo de mirarle en ningún instante. Sirius nervioso y sin saber que hacer, se toco la nuca para darse tiempo a si mismo e intento tranquilizarse.

Lo siento, he sido un poco brusco – se disculpo Sirius con Hermione, ya que le había hecho daño.  
No tienes por que – susurro Hermione.

Sirius fue un poco hacía su izquierda y se agacho al suelo. Se volvió a levantar con unas plantas entre sus manos y las deposito en el cesto bajo la atenta mirada de Hermione.

Jaramago, descubierta por Albus Dumblendore. Con este ingrediente puedes convertirte en animago por 24 horas – dijo Sirius  
Ah, no lo olvidare – dijo Hermione mirando la planta.  
Será mejor que terminemos cuanto antes con esto, se esta haciendo tarde – dijo Sirius y empezó a caminar de nuevo.

Hermione un poco confusa por el comportamiento de Sirius, echo a correr hasta que se puso al lado de Sirius. Sirius caminaba velozmente, estaba pensando en una pesada broma para Winter por todo el daño que le había causado a Alethea.  
Hermione observaba a Sirius mientras iba pisándole los talones.

Sirius, respecto a la otra pregunta… tienes razón, soy una hipócrita – dijo Hermione mientras depositaba en el cesto otra planta de las que había en la lista. Espero a que le contestara algo, pero como no fue así, continúo hablando – Tienes mucha razón, de repente llegue aquí, no di explicaciones sobre nada, simplemente me acople a esta nueva vida. Pero tengo prohibido revelar todo lo que tenga que ver con mi vida futura y así tiene que ser hasta el último instante en que abandone está época. Espero que lo sepas comprender – término de decir Hermione.

Sirius escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Hermione, pero se quedo callado, no quería darle más vueltas a todas las preocupaciones que tenía encima. Hermione al no recibir ninguna respuesta, también se quedo callada.  
Poco a poco fueron abreviando la lista, solamente les quedaba por recoger el heliantemo.

Unos ruidos entre unos matorrales distrajeron toda su atención. De nuevo volvieron a escuchar el mismo ruido. Enfocaron sus varitas hacía la zona de donde procedía el sonido y poco a poco se acercaron a el para ver que era lo que se escondía detrás de el.

Unas risas chirriantes se escucharon dentro de los matorrales, y estos se movieron bruscamente, produciendo un estrepitoso ruido que hizo que cayeran hojas pequeñas a su contorno.

Sirius un poco temeroso, pero haciendo gala de los honores de su casa, es decir, el valor, aparto lentamente unas cuantas ramas del matorral que tenía más cercano y profundizo la mirada para ver que era lo que se escondía allí dentro.

Una especie de chispa azul atravesó rápidamente por delante de sus ojos. Sirius por propio instinto se echo hacía atrás un poco más calmado.  
Son sólo duendecillos de cornualles. – dijo Sirius provocando una risotada.  
Has dicho duendecillos de cornualles? – pregunto Hermione sin acabárselo de creer.  
Si, ya sabes, esos duendecillos pequeños de color azul que…  
SE LO QUE SON LOS DUENDECILLOS DE CORNUALLES! – Bramo Hermione –Lo que pasa es que no son tan insignificantes como tú crees – decía Hermione un poco más calmada.  
Si, ya. Ahora saldrán de ahí y me alzaran por los aires, no? ironizo Sirius.

Hermione no dijo nada, solamente se echaba hacía atrás lentamente. Recordaba perfectamente aquella clase de Lockhart en que trajo a clase una jaula llena de duendecillos de cornualles y que los subestimaron por ser criaturas tan diminutas, pero que más tarde, el tiro les salio por la culata y resultaron ser más traviesos y despiadados de lo que jamás hubieran imaginado.

Sirius le miraba perplejo. No sabía como coger la reacción de Hermione, si a risa o en serio. Mientras Sirius miraba a Hermione, y Hermione mantenía la varita apuntando al matorral, no se dieron cuenta de que dos duendecillos se encontraban cerca de Sirius para hacer una de sus travesuras.

Oh vamos Thea, no me digas que le tienes miedo a unos simples duendecillos – dijo Sirius con guasa  
Yo de ti no hubiera dicho eso – dijo Hermione apuntando a Sirius con la varita  
Pero que… - empezó a decir Sirius antes de que fuera atacado por dos duendecillos de cornualles.  
Expelliarmus! Impedimenta! – apunto Hermione a los duendecillos que se encontraban en la capa de Sirius, y estos se alejaron de el 2 metros y fueron a parar dentro del matorral.

Hermione bajo la varita y miro a Sirius de manera significativa – te lo dije – decían sus ojos. Sirius resignado se puso la túnica bien y miro hacía donde habían ido a parar los duendecillos.

Oh, oh, creo que estamos en graves problemas – dijo Sirius.

Los matorrales se movieron furiosamente y de repente unas criaturas azuladas se ensalzaron por los cielos y miraron amenazadoramente a sus agresores. Y sin pensárselo dos veces más se lanzaron a por ellos.  
Sirius y Hermione miraron perplejos la escena. Hermione no reaccionaba, una manada de criaturitas azulitas venían a por ella y ella no podía moverse del sitio.

Sirius fue el primero que reacciono y rápidamente le cogio la mano a Hermione y grito: CORRE!

Hermione finalmente reacciono en si, y corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitían. Cogía la mano de Sirius fuertemente, no quería soltarla por nada del mundo. Detrás de ellos, velozmente, los duendecillos de cornualles perseguían a Sirius y a Hermione con ganas de hacerles pagar lo que le habían hecho a sus dos compañeros, que en este mismo instante residían en el suelo totalmente aturdidos.

Sirius y Hermione sin soltarse la mano en ningún instante, corrían todo lo deprisa que podían, no haciendo caso de las ramas que les golpeaban en distintas partes del cuerpo. Los duendecillos iban aproximándose poco a poco hacia ellos. Sirius muy nervioso, giraba la cabeza en ocasiones para ver a que distancia estaban los duendecillos de cornualles. Ambos empezaban a sentir que sus respiraciones cada vez eran más agitadas y el cansancio empezó apoderarse de ellos.  
Sin previo aviso Sirius se echo al suelo hacía un lado, para ser más exactos, detrás de un amplio arbusto, llevándose con él a Hermione.

Hermione noto como le estiraban el brazo repentinamente y no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Pronto se vio escondida detrás del amplio arbusto, con Sirius a su lado y su mano tapándole la boca para que no gritara, mientras él con su otra mano libre, se ponía un dedo delante de la boca para que permaneciera en silencio.  
Hermione asintió con la cabeza, como dando ha entender a Sirius que había comprendido perfectamente lo que decía. Sirius la miro fijamente y lentamente aparto su mano de su boca.

Entre las múltiples ramas y hojas del arbusto observaron como los duendecillos pasaban de largo de donde se encontraban ellos escondidos.  
Por fin, cuando la zona estaba despejada, los dos respiraron plácidamente, y sus nervios se serenaron.  
Se levantaron del suelo y sin decir ni una palabra, empezaron a caminar intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para que no los pillaran de nuevo.  
En ocasiones, entre las ramas de los densos árboles, se podía observar los pálidos rayos de la luna menguante.

Sus respiraciones volvieron a ser pausadas y ellos ya estaban tranquilizados, después del tremendo susto de los dichosos duendecillos. Habían perdido la cesta con las plantas, pero ni siquiera se acordaban de ello, simplemente querían llegar al colegio salvos y sanos lo más rápidamente que pudieran.

Crash – se escucho el eco por todo el bosque prohibido.

Hermione y Sirius miraron hacía el suelo, y pudieron observar como Sirius había roto una rama. Se miraron, pero no dijeron nada, esperando algo, aun que no sabían que.  
La espera no se hizo muy larga. A lo lejos pudieron ver unas lucecitas azuladas. Otra vez, los duendecillos les seguían el rastro.  
Hermione y Sirius volvieron a correr, intentando huir de las pequeñas criaturas. Las ramas de los árboles les golpeaban dolorosamente en las partes del cuerpo, sus túnicas se enganchaban entre los arbustos que tenían pinchos y de vez en cuando tenían que saltar una que otra piedra o rama que descansaba en el suelo.  
Hermione, a la quien le iba el corazón por hora, echo su mirada hacía atrás, para ver a que distancia estaban los duendecillos  
- Sirius nos están alcanzando – grito con la voz entrecortada, todavía con la cabeza girada.  
- Cuidado con el tronco Thea – le aviso Sirius

Pero cuando Hermione giro para ver el tronco, se golpeo su frente contra el gran tronco. Hermione cayó al suelo aturdida. Sirius asustado al oir un seco golpe, se giro de repente y vio que había pasado. Cuando vio a Hermione aturdida en el suelo fue ayudarla rápidamente muy asustado.

- Thea, Thea¿te encuentras bien¿puedes levantarte? – se apresuro a preguntar Sirius.

Hermione se toco la frente y al notar algo líquido en su mano, se la miro y pudo observar su sangre. No escucho las palabras de Sirius. Todavía estaba muy mareada. Intento levantarse del suelo lentamente, pero alguien lo hizo por ella.  
Sirius la había ayudado a levantarse del suelo.

- Puedes caminar? – pregunto Sirius muy preocupado por ella, pero al mismo tiempo por la distancia que estaban sus "queridos" duendecillos de cornualles.  
- Creo que si, gracias – dijo Hermione suavemente.

Hermione dio el primer paso y se tambaleo. Si no hubiese sido por Sirius que la cogio de la cintura, abría caído al suelo estrepitosamente. Hermione inconscientemente se puso una mano en la cabeza, para apaciguar el dolor que la torturaba.

- No, no puedes. Mira haremos una cosa, voy a subirte a cuestas mía e intentare escondernos, para que no nos pillen¿vale? Así que sube. – dijo Sirius ofreciéndole su espalda para que subiera encima.  
- ¿qué? No, de ninguna manera voy a subir – dijo Hermione con rotundidad – ya estoy mejor, ves? – dijo Hermione intentando caminar, pero se tambaleo otra vez y se sujeto rápidamente al brazo de Sirius.  
- Muy bien, Thea, tu lo has querido – dijo Sirius

Y antes de que pudiera alegar algo más, Sirius la había cargado a su hombro, como si de un saco de patatas se tratara, y empezó a correr todo lo rápido que pudo. Hermione todavía no había asimilado toda la información. Estaba confusa, mareada y con un tremendo dolor de cabeza. Alzo su mirada, y pudo ver como los duendecillos se acercaban cada vez más y más. Con la mente algo más despejada, busco su varita hasta que por fin la encontró y lanzo el primer hechizo que se le vino a la mente – inmobilius – grito y una masa de duendecillos se quedaron suspendidos en el aire sin poder mover ni un centímetro de su diminuto cuerpecito.  
Sirius había escuchado el hechizo de su amiga, pero no se giro para comprobarlo, sino que siguió corriendo todo lo deprisa que le permitían sus piernas. Las gotas de sudor empezaron a bajarle de la frente hasta caer por su barbilla y de ahí a su suéter o túnica.  
Hermione empezó a hechizar a todos los duendecillos que su vista alcanzaba.  
Finalmente todos los duendecillos quedaron aturdidos o petrificados. Sirius empezó a disminuir el paso. Hermione iba a decirle que la bajara ya, que se encontraba mucho mejor y que podía caminar sola. Pero antes de poder abrir la boca, cayeron por un agujero que había en el suelo estrepitosamente.  
Hermione cayó encima del pobre Sirius y Sirius lanzó un dolorido alarido.  
Ella se levanto rápidamente encima de él y lo miro preocupadamente. Sirius, el cual tenía los ojos cerrados, se tocaba el estomago y la cabeza con las manos.  
Hermione espero sentada a que abriera los ojos.

Sirius sentía un tremendo dolor en su cabeza, en su espalda y en su estomago, donde había parado la caída de Alethea. Finalmente abrió los ojos, y pudo observar a Thea como le miraba preocupadamente con sus hermosos ojos de color ámbar.

- Sirius, como estas? – pregunto Hermione mientras le ayudaba a levantarse del suelo. Sirius apoyo su espalda, en la húmeda tierra.  
- No te preocupes, estoy bien – intento tranquilizarla, pero por la mirada que ella lanzo supo que no la había convencido – oh vamos preciosa, no ha sido nada, solo un pequeño golpecito – sonreía él encantadoramente intentando aguantar el dolor que le corrompía por dentro.  
- Seguro? Volvió a inquirir ella  
- No estado tan seguro en toda mi vida – dijo Sirius y por fin la convenció.

Hermione echo unas cuantas miradas al agujero donde se había metido. Era un agujero redondo, muy bien excavado, no había ninguna fisura, ni roca, ni ninguna rama donde pudieran escalar para salir del agujero, a demás, el agujero no era de esos que están a 5 palmos por encima de ti, no, no, era un agujero muy profundo. Jamás en toda su vida, había visto un agujero tan profundo y grande como aquel.

- Creo que tendremos que pasar la noche aquí. Gastaríamos mucha energía y esfuerzo intentando salir de aquí y ambos estamos heridos, acabaríamos agotados. – dijo Hermione sentándose al lado de Sirius.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza pero no dijo nada más. Estaba demasiado cansado aquella noche. Lo más seguro es que si mañana no estaban en el castillo, sus amigos lo vendrían a buscar.

- Muy bien, Thea, esperaremos a que nos encuentren. Pasaremos la noche aquí – dijo Sirius echando la cabeza hacía atrás.

Hermione lo observo pausadamente y volvió su mirada al estrellado cielo azulado.  
El viento se colapso por el orificio e hizo que los dos se estremecieran de frío.

Hermione se acorruco sobre si misma, juntando sus rodillas a su pecho para que el aire frío no se colapsara tanto por su cuerpo. Sirius seguía impasible al aire frío que se colapsaba por sus huesos, pero eso no significaba que no tuviera frío. Sus dolores, gracias a los dioses, habían disminuido. Miro de reojo a su compañera, la cual estaba congelada. Alargo su brazo y la estrecho junto a él para que sintiera el calor que su propio cuerpo emanaba. Hermione se sorprendió un poco por este acto, pero no dijo nada.

Pronto los dos sentían el calor que procesaba el otro y no tuvieron tanto frío. Hermione tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Sirius y él tenía la cabeza apoyada en la cabeza de Hermione. Ninguno decía ni una palabra, demasiadas emociones en tan sólo unas horas. Ambos seguían despiertos, observando el maravilloso cielo estrellado y la preciosa luna menguante. Los minutos pasaban y pasaban, y no se escuchaba ni un sonido alrededor.

Una dulce melodía empezó a sonar inconscientemente:

Eres muy buena para ser verdadera. No puedo dejar de verte.  
No hay nada más para comparar. El solo verte me deja débil.  
No quedan palabras para hablar.  
Pero si te sientes como yo, por favor hazme saber que es real.  
Eres muy buena para ser verdadera. No puedo dejar de verte.

Hermione estaba sorprendida por la dulce voz de Sirius, realmente la habían conmovido aquellas bellas palabras.

Sirius – le llamo suavemente. Sirius paro de cantar y la miro dulcemente – creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente – dijo ella rompiendo toda la tranquilidad del lugar.

Sirius se puso rígido, pero no por eso dejo de abrazarla. Hermione noto como el ambiente se tensaba, pero no podían atrasar más el tema, era preciso hablarlo y cuanto antes mejor. Hermione se separo poco a poco de Sirius y se puso de pie.  
A Sirius no le gusto que se separara de su abrazo, pero no dijo nada y el también se levanto del suelo y se ajusto la capa.  
Sus miradas se reencontraron y no pudieron apartarlas. Eran como dos imanes que poco a poco iban acercándose el uno contra el otro sin poderlo resistir.  
Finalmente terminaron muy juntos los dos sin apenas darse cuenta. Los ojos de Sirius trasmitían una dulzura infinita difícil de no percibir, por el contrario, los ojos de Hermione trasmitían calor y mucho cariño. Hermione se mordió el labio subconscientemente, hecho que no paso desapercibido por Sirius, a quien le habían entrado más ganas de besarla que nunca. Finalmente sus rostros estuvieron pegados el uno contra el otro, entrecerraron sus ojos y antes de unir sus labios, Sirius pronuncio unas palabras que Hermione jamás olvidaría

- Yo también te quiero Thea – susurro Sirius dulcemente antes de besarla.

Hermione correspondió el beso con grandísima ternura. Puso son dos manos en el pecho de Sirius, sintiendo como su corazón latía paulatinamente. Sirius la abrazo con sus dos brazos, terminando en la pequeña espalda de ella.  
Sus labios no se despegaban el uno del otro, querían trasmitir todo el amor que ambos procesaban por el otro. Sus salivas se entremezclaron, sus lenguas recorrieron toda la cavidad bocal del otro. Poco a poco empezó a fallarles su respiración y aun que no querían separarse, lo tuvieron que hacer muy a su pesar. Poco a poco sus labios se despegaron, pero sus rostros siguieron tan cerca que podían escuchar sus respiraciones un poco agitadas. Hermione y Sirius se daban pequeños besos en los labios, todavía con los ojos cerrados. Finalmente abrieron sus ojos.  
Hermione una vez más se sorprendió de los hermosos y cautivadores ojos grises de Sirius. Tenía el pelo revuelto, pero aun así lucía elegante y se hermoso rostro estaba teñido de rojo por las mejillas.  
Sirius la contemplo maravillado. Por fin le había dicho esas palabras que tanto le costaron decirle. Y habían salido con tal naturalidad que se sorprendió increíblemente. Las volvería a repetir una y otra vez, hasta que se enterara todo el colegio. Sus ojos simples pero con ese brillo tan peculiar en ella, no habían estado tan bonitos desde que la había conocido. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y eso le hizo gracia.  
Sirius sonrío amablemente y con su mano aparto un bucle que le tapaba un poco su rostro. Hermione cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la caricia que Sirius le daba. Sirius no dejaba de mirarla, su mano pasó a su mejilla y la acaricio suavemente, finalmente fue apartándose de su rostro y Hermione volvió abrir los ojos y pudo ver otra vez la magnética mirada de Sirius.

- Sirius…  
- Shhh por favor no me recrimines por esto. Te he besado y lo volvería hacer una y otra vez… - dijo susurro Sirius muy sincero.  
- Lo siento mucho, pero mi conciencia me dice que…  
- Por favor Thea, hoy no, disfrutemos de la velada, sin preocupaciones, sin ataduras, sin …

Pero Sirius nunca termino de hablar, por que Hermione se había lanzado hacía él y lo había vuelto a besar, no como antes, este beso era con desesperación, con pasión, y con tanto amor como el primero de esa fría noche. Sirius no se hizo esperar y la beso con la misma pasión que el recibía por parte de ella.

- Te veo cansada, ya son las 5 de la mañana, duérmete, yo haré guardia por si vienen a buscarnos – dijo Sirius mirándola cariñosamente.  
- Pero…  
- Por que eras tan testaruda siempre? – pregunto Sirius curiosamente – Anda preciosa, hazme caso por una vez, yo todavía no estoy cansado, así que ven – dijo Sirius amablemente.

Hermione definitivamente cedió. Sirius se había sentado otra vez en el suelo apoyando su espalda en la dura pared de barro y Hermione se sentó en medio de sus piernas, y se apoyo en el pecho de él, tapada por su túnica, y por la de Sirius que la abrazaba fuertemente contra su pecho.

- Duerme un poco preciosa, yo velare tu sueño – le susurro Sirius en la oreja de Hermione haciéndole cosquillas  
- Pero no quiero dormir, quiero estar despierta – dijo Hermione bostezando.

Hermione poco a poco fue cerrando los parpados, hasta que el sueño la venció. Sirius la miro durante un largo rato, observándola y fijándose en todos los rasgos de su cara, mientras acariciaba con sus dedos, aquellos bucles que tanto le enloquecían.

Sirius quedo rendido al final, y también se durmió junto a Hermione, no sin antes volver a repetir esas palabras que tanto esfuerzo le habían costado decir.

Sirius que tenía el oído y el olfato más agudo que los demás seres humanos, gracias a su forma animaga, despertó sobresaltado, por que sus sentidos le habían presenciado algo no muy bueno.

Primero vio que Hermione si se encontraba en perfectas condiciones. Y así era, estaba dormida tranquilamente. Despacio se aparto de ella y la dejo en el suelo. Se levanto imponentemente y puso frente a su cara su preciada varita, preparado para lo que fuera.

Unos cascos se escucharon más cerca que nunca hasta que los pasos disminuyeron.  
Sirius echo una última mirada al cuerpo de Hermione y se puso frente a él. Hermione seguía durmiendo tranquilamente. Sirius levanto la vista y se encontró rodeado con ciento de flechas que lo apuntaban en todas direcciones.

James paseaba nervioso de un lado a otro de toda la sala común de Gryffindor.  
Lily y Remus estaban sentados en las butacas esperando cualquier noticia de sus amigos. Sólo sabían que habían ido a cumplir un castigo al bosque prohibido, pero nada más. No habían vuelto al castillo en toda la noche.

- Ya estoy harto. Me voy a buscarlos –grito James desesperado  
- Espera un poco James. Hemos avisado a la profesora McGonagall, seguro que ya habrán ido a buscarlos – dijo Remus intentando relajar el ambiente, aun que él estaba igual de preocupado  
- ¿Y si les a pasado algo? – dijo James inquieto.  
- Tú crees que… - empezó a decir Lily, pero sus sollozos apagaron sus palabras.  
- Vamos Lily, no llores. Estoy seguro que Sirius habrá cuidado muy bien a Thea – dijo Remus mientras la abrazaba.

James no lo soporto más y subió a la habitación precipitadamente, dejando sorprendidos a sus amigos. Peter también estaba algo preocupado, pero no sabía que decir. James bajo rápidamente de su alcoba y con el había traído un viejo pergamino usado.

- No James, no puedes, aquí hay demasiada gente… - empezó a decir Peter acobardado.  
- No tienen por que enterarse, a menos que ella lo diga – señalo James a Lily mientras se sentaba en los sillones junto a sus amigos y extendía el pergamino en la mesa.  
- ¿Qué no diga que? – pregunto Lily con curiosidad mientras se quitaba las últimas lágrimas de sus ojos  
- Veras Lily, este pergamino, es un mapa de todo Hogwarts. Muestra cada pasadizo, cada habitación, y todas las personas que se encuentran en Hogwarts. Con esto sabremos donde están Sirius y Thea – Susurro Remus a Lily.  
- Espero que esto no salga de aquí Evans, por que…  
- Quién te has creído que soy Potter? Una chivata?– grito Lily indignada  
- Ah, ah, lo has dicho tu sola, yo no he dicho nada, pero ahora que lo dices…  
- Queréis parar de llamar la atención? Ya tendréis tiempo de discusiones de parejita más tarde – dijo Remus desesperado  
- Él y yo pareja? Ja! mi loca – dijo Lily y giro la cabeza en otro sentido.  
- Ni que yo quisiera salir contigo. Hay más chicas en todo el colegio, y todas se mueren por mis huesos – dijo James con arrogancia  
- Todas no, James. Lily ya te ha rechazado muchas veces, jeje – dijo Peter  
- Quieres callarte – dijo James enfadado propinándole a Peter una buena colleja.  
- Los que deberías callaros sois todos. Vamos a lo que vamos, o me voy yo sólo a buscarlos – dijo Remus mostrando índices de no soportar más la inquietud.  
- Lo siento – dijeron los tres a la vez arrepentidos.  
- Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas – dijo Remus apuntando con su varita al trozo del pergamino viejo.

De pronto empezaron a formarse rayas y líneas trazando todas las habitaciones que había en el castillo. Al igual que sus terrenos, incluyendo el todo el bosque prohibido y todas las personas que se encontraban en el castillo.  
Lily estaba boquiabierta con lo que acababa de ver. Así que ese era el gran secreto de los merodeadores, pensaba Lily mientras cerraba la boca y se fijaba en el mapa que sostenía Remus en sus manos.

- Mira, están ahí, en las proximidades del bosque prohibido – señalo James con su dedo.  
- Y se dirigen hacía aquí. Uff, ya pensaba que les había ocurrido algo malo. Gracias a merlín, no a sucedido nada grave – dijo Lily recostándose sobre el sillón.  
- Que Remus? observando donde se encuentra Sam? – soltó Peter, a lo que todos prestaron atención al pobre Remus, avergonzándolo.  
- Pero que dices Pete, claro que no estaba buscando a Sam. Y en caso que lo hiciera tampoco sería problema tuyo. Ni de vosotros dos. – dijo señalando a Lily y James los cuales sonrieron enigmáticamente.

El retrato de la dama gorda se abrió. Y tras ella se vieron dos personas con aspecto bastante sucio y cansado.

- Sirius! – grito James y fue a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, dejando a este perplejo.  
- Que pasa James? Pregunto Sirius confundido. Pero James, junto con Remus y Lily, habían ido a abrazar a Hermione, la cual se encontraba igual de confundida que Sirius.  
- Me alegro de que hayas vuelto – dijo Peter dando unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda de Sirius.  
- Canuto! Pensábamos que algo graves os había ocurrido. No sabes lo contentos que estamos de volveros a ver sanos y salvos. Ya habíamos ido a avisar a la profesora McGonagall y todo – dijo Remus abrazando a Sirius – oh! oh! Eso me recuerda a que la tengo que avisar. Ahora vuelvo chicos – dijo Remus.

Remus se marcho corriendo de la sala común de Gryffindor. Sirius miraba a Remus, ni siquiera había abierto la boca en todo ese momento.

- Creo que tenéis que contarnos algo, no? – inquirió Lily.  
- Como? Dijo Sirius que todavía estaba algo aturdido por todo lo ocurrido.  
- Uff, este chico a veces me desespera – dijo Lily con los ojos en blanco y lanzando un fuerte soplido al techo – Digo Black que tenéis que contarnos que os sucedió en el bosque. Por que hemos estado muy preocupados – dijo Lily  
- Tú? Lily Evans? Preocupada por mi? No me lo puedo creer! Jajaja. Lo próximo que será? Una admiradora más en mi club de fans? – dijo Sirius riendo.  
- Sirius – riñeron Herm y James a la vez.  
- Ni muerta Black. Solo me preocupaba por Thea. Deberías ir a un psicólogo. Tú amigo Potter y tú soñáis despiertos demasiadas veces – dijo Lily sarcásticamente.  
- Un que? – pregunto Peter bobamente  
- Un psicólogo Peter. Es un médico muggle que… - empezó a decir Hermione  
- No me digas que te han vuelto a dar calabazas? Jajaja! Amigo, lo tuyo con Evans no tiene remedio – dijo riéndose Sirius.  
- Ya cállate canuto – dijo James avergonzado y un poco enfadado a la misma vez.

Sirius y Hermione fueron arrastrados hasta los sillones para que les contaran la historia. Mientras Hermione iba contando la historia, omitiendo algunas cosas, ya que Sirius estaba demasiado agotado y adolorido para hablar de eso ahora, los presentes hacían exclamaciones, como ah, oh!...  
Finalmente Hermione termino de contar todo lo ocurrido y cerro los ojos intentando borrar el amargo recuerdo con los dichosos duendecillos de cornualles.

- Así que los centauros os ayudaron a salir de su trampa – dijo James  
- Eso es. Menos mal que acudieron ellos, por que no sabíamos como salir de allí – dijo Sirius.  
- Sois magos, por los dioses! No pensasteis en algún practico hechizo? – dijo Lily sorprendida.  
- Pues la verdad es que no. Estábamos muy fatigados y con algunas heridas, y pensamos que lo mejor era quedarse ahí y descansar un poco. Y ahora si no os importa creo que voy a darme un buen baño. Lo necesito o asustare a mis fans con este aspecto – dijo Sirius el cual se levanto con una pose muy digna y subió a su dormitorio.  
- Yo también voy a darme un baño, chicos. Nos vemos luego – dijo Hermione bostezando.

Los días pasaban y por fin llego el día tan esperado para todos los alumnos del colegio. Era el último día de clase y simplemente no tenían clase. Solo una excursión a Hogsmeade donde divertirse.

Hermione y Lily alistaban sus maletas. Ambas sorprendidas junto con Samantha, por el acto de James. James las había invitado a ir a su mansión en Escocia a pasar las vacaciones de semana santa, y aun que primero iban a rehuir con cortesía la invitación, se lo pensaron mejor y decidieron aceptar la invitación gustosamente, cosa que alegro mucho a James, Remus y Sirius.

Era la oportunidad perfecta para que Lily conociera mejor la otra cara de James. Es decir, la faceta carismática, dulce, intrépida, amable,… no su faceta del colegio, con esa arrogancia y ese ego que le repugnaba ver.  
También James aprovecharía para conocerla mejor y para conquistarla poco a poco. Remus y Sam no se quedaban atrás. Tenían muy buena amistad, pero los dos eran demasiado tímidos para decirse lo que el uno sentía por el otro. Aun que tenían la oportunidad de aclarar sus sentimientos mucho antes de ir a Escocia, por la mera razón de que tenían una cita pendiente desde hacía tiempo para ir juntos a Hogsmeade.  
Sirius y Hermione no contaron nada a sus amigos sobre lo de ellos. Y de momento era eso, solamente amigos. Sirius tenía que soportar sus celos cuando veía a Amos Diggory y a "su chica" juntos charlar y reír y pasear por los terrenos del colegio, o estudiar juntos en la biblioteca, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. De lo que si hizo algo respecto fue de Mary Anne Winter.

……………………………. Flash back ……………………………………………..

Muy bien, entonces quedamos que se hará así la broma. Como vas con la carta Canuto? – pregunto Remus.  
Espera un momento. Aja! Terminada – dijo Sirius dejando la pluma al lado del tintero – dice así:

Querida Mary Anne

No puedes ni imaginar cuan ciego podía estar, pero Alethea Jacques me había hechizado para que me enamorara de ella, y en esos momentos en que viniste a pedirme que saliera contigo, no puede más que negarme. Por eso, hermosa dama, tu humilde servidor te suplica que vuelvas conmigo y me perdones por tal atrocidad. No hace falta que me respondas a esta carta, no ensucies tus finas manos con tinta, solamente deberás asistir detrás de la cabaña de Hagrid cuando el sol de este mismo día desaparezca por el horizonte y allí amada mía estará esperando tu fiel servidos para humillarse por tal desliz. Si eres una mujer benevolente, lo cual no pongo en duda, por que tu posees todas las virtudes que toda la mujer envidiaría, y hombre también si se me permite decir, asistirás a nuestro encuentro y en ese mismo instante, escucharas todo el amor que siento por tan bella joven. Así que por favor, acude a nuestro encuentro, por que si no expreso todo lo que siente mi corazón hacía vos, me moriré de angustia.

Te esperare, amada mía.

Termino de decir Sirius teatralmente la carta, haciendo pequeñas reverencias a su público que aplaudía emocionado.

- que semental estas hecho hermano – dijo James mientras se quitaba unas lágrimas de broma.  
- Seguro que cae en la trampa – dijo Peter entusiasmado.  
- Pues ahora que ya esta la carta escrita, vamos a enviarla y preparémonos para la nueva broma – dijo James maliciosamente mientras se frotaba las manos.

45 MINUTOS MÁS TARDE

Unas pisadas apresuradas se oyeron cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid.  
Una chica vestida con un ajustado traje negro y con un kilo de maquillaje en su cara y otro kilo de laca en su pelo se acercaba con sus ostentosos zapatos de tacón a una silueta sombría que estaba apoyada en una de las paredes de la cabaña despreocupadamente.

- Sirius! Sabía que algo te había pasado para que me rechazaras de esa manera – dijo Mary Anne radiante de felicidad cuando estuvo cerca de él.

Sirius sonrió perversamente y salio de entre las sombras con una mirada tan implacable que asustaría a cualquiera.  
Mary Anne hecho unos pasos hacía atrás al ver esa escalofriante mirada, pero choco contra algo que antes no estaba ahí. Giro sobre sus talones y se encontró con las figuras de James Potter, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew. Levantaron sus varitas y la rodearon, de manera que Mary Anne quedo al medio de los cuatro merodeadores.

- Que esta sucediendo aquí Sirius? Inquirió saber la asustadiza joven  
- Eso mismo me pregunto yo a veces. Por casualidad no reconocerás este trozo de pergamino, verdad? – dijo Sirius mostrándole la carta donde ella había escrito la amenaza a Hermione.  
- De donde lo has sacado? Pregunto Winter con los ojos desorbitados, y más asustada que nunca por lo que pudieran hacerle los merodeadores.  
- Eso no te importa Winter. Pero pagaras por todo el daño que le has hecho a Thea. – dijo James enfurecido  
- Silencius! – dijo Remus apuntando con su varita a Winter – No, no, querida, eso no lo permitiré. Ahora debes pagar por tus actos. Como decía mi querido tío, que en paz descanses, el boomerang siempre vuelve – dijo Remus sabiamente.  
- Y ahora a disfrutar chicos – dijo Peter.

10 minutos más tarde, Mary Anne estaba irreconocible. Le habían cortado el pelo al cero y le habían puesto una maldición para que cuando le creciera, saliera de un color verde fosforito espantoso. Todo su rostro estaba lleno de forúnculos y otras cosas de las cual no era mejor hablar, dada su repugnancia. Pero lo mejor de todo eran sus cejas. Por cada minuto que pasaba sus cejas crecían más y más sin poderlo impedir, llegando el pelo hasta los hombros.  
Por último le lanzaron un obliviate para que no recordara nada. Y por el encantamiento de wingardium leviosa la llevaron escondida en la capa invisible y la dejaron en la entrada del gran comedor.

Cuando los merodeadores disimuladamente entraron a cenar, vieron que Winter pasaba por la puerta del gran comedor llorando y maldiciendo a todo el mundo.  
Todo el mundo la vio de esa pinta y se burlaron de ella y el grado de popularidad de Winter bajo catastróficamente, tanto que la pobre chavala cayo en depresión por que ningún chico más quería salir con ella, y debido a esto decidió cambiarse de colegio. A cual, eso no lo sabemos. Solamente es un enigma sin resolver y sin pura importancia. Lo que si podemos saber con certeza absoluta es que en la mesa de Gryffindor fueron donde más se escucharon las risas desbordantes del alumnado, sobre todo de ciertos chicos encantadores y dos muchachas alucinadas por el atrevimiento de estos.

…………………………….. Finish back……………………………………………

Chicos me voy con Amos a Hogsmeade. Nos vemos a la hora de comer en las tres escobas – dijo Hermione felizmente.  
Adiós Thea! Y pásatelo bien – dijo Lily  
Si pásatelo bien – dijo falsamente Sirius mirando mal a Diggory, el cual estaba esperando a Hermione en la puerta del gran comedor.  
Anda Sirius, no te enfades. Sabes? Lo que te hace falta es salir con una buena chica. Hace tiempo que no te veo con ninguna. Haber, dime, con que chica te gustaría salir? – dijo Hermione poniendo las manos en su cintura.

Sirius se giro para verla y puso sus dos piernas entre el medio del banco. Sin previo aviso estiro a Hermione junto a él, de manera que se quedo sentada en el banco entre las dos piernas de Sirius, muy junto de él y le susurro:

Con la única chica que deseo salir es contigo

Dijo suavemente a la oreja y se aparto de ella para mirarla intensamente.  
Hermione se había quedado en shock, pero recupero pronto la compostura y hizo frente.

Sirius, te lo agradezco, de verdad. Pero hoy ya he quedado – dijo mientras se levantaba del banco y se ponía bien la túnica - Luego nos veremos en Hogsmeade – dijo Hermione dándole un pequeño pico – Pásatelo bien - dijo y se fue aceleradamente hacía las puertas del gran comedor.

Sirius no había dicho nada, simplemente se quedo observando como la figura de Hermione salía fuera del comedor. Todavía estaba algo sorprendido por el atrevimiento de su chica, que por lo visto habían visto varios alumnos, entre ellos sus amigos, que gracias a los dioses no habían dicho nada al respecto.

Lily se quedo mirando melancólicamente como Diggory y su mejor amiga se iban juntos a pasar un día fantástico en Hogsmeade. Inconscientemente echo una mirada a la mesa de Slytherin y volvió a desviar su mirada rápidamente a su plato de gachas.  
James observo con atención el recorrido de Lily y sus ojos fueron a parar al grasiento de Snape. Maldijo el silencio, apretando sus puños bajo la mesa, pero no dijo nada.

- James, Peter, vamos a comprar unas cuantas bromas y dulces a Hogsmeade. – dijo Sirius levantándose del asiento.  
- Y Remus? pregunto Peter  
- Ya se te ha olvidado. Tenía una cita con Samantha – dijo Sirius cansino mientras empezaba a caminar hacía la salida.  
- Voy con vosotros a Hogsmeade – dijo Lily caminando detrás de ellos.  
- No has sido invitada Evans. Vete con tus amigas – dijo Sirius de mal humor.  
- Pero que descortés Black. Y por si no te has dado cuenta, mi querida "amiga" Thea se ha ido con tu queridísimo amigo Diggory – dijo irónicamente Lily.  
- Bueno no es mi problema – dijo Sirius subiendo al carruaje.  
- Oh! claro que lo es. Lo que pasa es que estas celoso, no lo niegues – seguía hablando Lily.  
- Oh! dejarlo ya, queréis? Puedes venir con nosotros Lily – dijo James.  
- Gracias – dijo Lily entrando dignamente al carruaje detrás de Peter.

Sirius miro mal a James y a Lily pero no dijo nada más en todo lo que quedo de trayecto hasta el pueblo. En cambio Peter, James y Lily hablaron animadamente mientras llegaban al pueblo.

- Bueno a donde vamos primero – pregunto Peter inocentemente  
- A Zonko – dijo James  
- A Honeydukes –dijo Sirius  
- Bueno chicos no tenemos todo el día, a las 6 sale el tren así que andando – dijo Lily empezando a caminar hacía Honeydukes.

Los chicos se apresuraron a seguirla y no replicaron nada respecto sobre el lugar.  
Iban tranquilamente caminando por las calles de Hogsmeade cuando pasaron por delante de una tienda de quidditch. Alrededor de la repisa había una cantidad de gente observando con admiración algo. Los merodeadores no se hicieron esperar, y para la frustración de Lily que odiaba el quidditch, se encaminaron a las primeras filas para observar aquello que tenía maravillados a la mayoría de los alumnos.

Woow!  
Es la nueva barredora! Mirad es mucho más rápida que mi estrella fugaz  
Y la promociona Eric Hardlack, el bateador del Puddlemere United.  
Es genial. Mirad su acabado. Es perfecto.  
Sabéis cual es su precio?  
Seguro que es carisima. Hace tan solo dos días que la han sacado al mercado.

Lily estaba exasperada por la idolatría que los chicos tenían a un palo de escoba. Si vieran tan sólo para que sirvieran las escobas en el mundo muggle, les cogería un ataque al corazón.

Hombres! Yo me marcho. – dijo Lily, la cual dio media vueltas sobre sus talones y se fue hacía Honeydukes.

Al cabo de unos minutos, los merodeadores se cansaron de babear la escoba y decidieron marcharse. El primero en percatarse de la ausencia de Lily fue James.

Donde esta Lily? Pregunto James preocupado observando a su alrededor algo nervioso.  
Ha dicho que se iba. – dijo Peter mientras se comía un caramelo pringoso.  
Seguro que esta en Honeydukes. Le encantan los dulces. Vamos. – dijo James.  
Pero Prongs yo quería ir a Zonko – se quejo Sirius como un niño malcriado.  
Iremos, pero cuando encontremos a Lily Sirius. –dijo James y se dispuso a caminar rumbo a Honeydukes seguido de sus amigos.

No muy lejos, Amos y Hermione se encontraban paseando tranquilamente por las calles de Hogsmeade mientras tomaban unos deliciosos helados de vainilla y turrón. Algo que Sirius no paso desapercibido.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hola a todos los lectores! Sorry por haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo. Pensaba que si lo había subido, ya que en otro sitio de fan fiction si que estaba y si no s por mi hermana, ni me doy cuenta. Bueno espero que os guste este capítulo y que lo disfruteis mucho, tanto como yo lo disfrute escribiendo.

**Muchas gracias a: Anzar, ladyargos, jane black, rosario, a mi niña Herms Malfoy, Isabella riddle, Taeko, Elizabeth black, anglik djilah, cloe, Solcislove87, emy black, drake malfoy, por enviarme vuestros reviews, que son aceptados y agradecidos de muy buen gusto. Muchas gracias.**

**Bueno cuidense. muchos b7s. sarah **

Pd: El final es algo malo, por no decir muy malo, pero bueno que se le va hacer

pdd: please leer mis otros fics!

Aquí esta la canción entera, para quien la quiera leer. Esta es la traducción en español, escrita gracias a Zaira (no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco). El título de la canción es can´t take my eyes off you. Una canción preciosa. Os recomendó que os la bajéis del kazza o del emule, …  
Eres muy buena para ser verdadera. No puedo dejar de verte.  
Serías como el cielo para tocar. Quiero tenerte tanto.  
Un gran amor ha llegado y le agradezco a Dios estar vivo.  
Eres muy buena para ser verdadera. No puedo dejar de verte.  
No hay nada más para comparar. El solo verte me deja débil.  
No quedan palabras para hablar.  
Pero si te sientes como yo, por favor hazme saber que es real.  
Eres muy buena para ser verdadera. No puedo dejar de verte.  
Te amo nena, y todo está realmente bien.  
Te necesito nena, para calentar mi noche solitaria.  
Te amo nena.  
Confía en mi cuando lo digo  
Chica linda, no me dejes mal te lo ruego, chica linda.  
Ahora que te encontré, quédate y déjame amarte.  
Nena, déjame amarte...


End file.
